


Of Scales & Sky

by SageMcMae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Avian Ben, Consent is Sexy, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Mentions of past abuse, Minor Character Death, Not an a/b/o, On Hiatus, Pair Bond as Force Dyad, Prince Ben Solo, Serpentine Rey, Slow Burn, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 54,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae
Summary: No, Rey thought as she backed away. Her chest tightened like the coils of her secondary form.  No, not him. Anyone but him.Seeing his face was like seeing the sun for the first time. It was R’iia providing warm sands to hide beneath. It was better than that time  Jannah scored extra portions and Rey went to bed with a full stomach.  Looking into his caramel eyes was everything Rey imagined she would feel when she found somewhere to belong.And it terrified her.Ben Solo, the crown prince of Alderaan, finds his pair bond in Jakku but she isn't who —or what— he expected. He soon finds that the feeling is mutual.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 551
Kudos: 588





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been meaning to write this AU for the longest time. It's inspired by [the Kiesha'ra series](https://www.amazon.com/gp/bookseries/B00CJJNCAA/ref=dp_st_1439585741) by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. 
> 
> A special thank you to my beta, [ZailaRose](https://zailarose.tumblr.com/).

_It was said the first of their kind was brought to life by R’iia herself. The mortals who worshipped her were weakened by famine, plagued by drought, and unable to survive the harsh conditions of Earth. She breathed life into a mound of dirt, creating the prime shifter._

_Her child was a gift to the humans, an embodiment of her powers sent to aid them in their plight. Granted the ability to shift into any form, the prime shifter traveled from village to village, helping those in need. Shifting into a secondary form enabled R’iia’s child to take on certain attributes associated with the form. If the prime shifter chose the form of a viper, it was impervious to poison. If the prime shifter became a falcon, it was able to avoid attack by taking flight._

_Being unaffected served as both a gift and a curse for the prime shifter. Sentenced to a solitary existence of wandering and serving, the prime shifter was not afforded the kindness of establishing connections to those offered aid. The lonely path set by R’iia plagued the prime shifter._

_Over the years, resentment tainted the mortals. They coveted the power of the prime shifter, so they cast it out of their society. Forced into permanent isolation, the prime shifter pleaded to R’iia for mercy._

_One day, a young mortal, traveling alone, came across the prime shifter. The mortal’s heart held no malice toward the prime shifter. They traveled together, bond by companionship which blossomed into respect, admiration, and eventually love._

_Favoring their union, R’iia bestowed a blessing. She granted them the ability to communicate regardless of the form the prime shifter took. They became the first pair bond, bound together in life and in death._

_A blend of mortal and shifter, each of their offspring was given a single secondary form. This was how the separate lines came into existence. The four were given lands to watch over— the Wolves to the north, the Mistari to their west, the Serpentine in the south, and the Avians to the East._

_Under their rule, there was peace. The siblings worked together by sharing resources, defending each other against invaders, and continuing to serve the mortals as their parents had done. All races existed harmoniously as they increased both population and territory until all the lands were under one of the four siblings._

_To establish an alliance, the Avian court promised their oldest daughter to the Wolves’ oldest son. Their union was promised before either came of age. While studying in the desert, the princess fell in love with a Serpentine boy. When word reached the Avian court, the princess was withdrawn from the desert. Her lover tried to protect her but he was met with force._

_The Serpentine court petitioned the Avians to annul the marriage but they refused, claiming it would dishonor them to break their vow to the Wolves. The Serpentine sought the support of the Mistari, who refused to select sides. In the end, the princess was sent to the north to be wed._

_Before the ceremony, she fell ill. It was discovered she was with child. Outraged, the Wolves returned the princess to the Avian court, demanding the alliance terms be met. The Avian’s youngest daughter was wed the next day. Her older sister was sent into hiding so the shame of her condition wouldn’t cost her family any further remorse. She died in childbirth, never to see her lover again.  
_

_Discontent between the clans continued to grow. There were no foreign foes to face, only internal quarreling. The lands waged war on one another, forgetting their familial bond in favor of procuring more land, more resources, more power. The Serpentine boy grew into a man and his rage at losing his pair bond consumed him._

_He sought to destroy the Avians and anyone who dared shelter them. His campaign was assiduous. He tore through towns and cities, always searching, always seeking, but he never found her. Losing her had ripped reason from him and destroyed the part of his soul that was human. He descended into madness, unsatisfied and unrelenting in his pursuit._

_The Avian court requested the aid of the Mistari and the Wolves. The three clans banded together to end his reign of terror. Only as a united front were they able to end the war. The Avians emerged victorious and rewarded their allies with the lands of their choosing and the most profitable trade routes._

_The surviving members of the Serpentine race were cast out, punished for their designation regardless of their position in the fight._

* * *

There were times when he let his mind wander. He considered the possibility of what could have been, if not for the circumstances of his birth. If he hadn’t been born into this life, would he have the chance to free? Could he spread his wings and soar above the gold, guided bars that imprisoned him?

“Ben?”

He thought of how much easier his days would have been without his title. His name cinched around his neck like a collar, chaining him to duty, obligation, pretense. Others saw it as a privilege. They didn’t understand why his lips turned down each time a request was made of him. To anyone else, Ben Solo’s life seemed to be one of honor. The truth was less ideal. He was no better than the tenants housed in the underground cell blocks.

“Benjamin?”

Today marked his thirtieth name day. The milestone was another indication of failure, yet another item on the lengthy list of unaccomplished tasks associated with his position. He sighed, glaring at the floor. If anyone would have deigned to ask, he would have told them that his only wish was to be anywhere else— anyone else.

But he couldn’t deny the truth that was his family.

“Benjamin Amidala-Organa Solo!”

His mother’s sharp tone jerked him from his reverie. She slammed her hands down on the desk situated between them. “You haven’t heard a single word I’ve said, have you?” she questioned exasperatedly.

“No.”

Her brown eyes narrowed. He knew that glare. Even if he hadn’t been listening to her lecture, based on her reaction and what day it was, he could guess.

“I would have thought you were used to disappointment by now, mother,” he told her, rising from his seat.

“Ben,” she started, sounding tired. “I know we haven’t found her yet. That doesn’t mean—.”

He wheeled around, staring at her pointedly. “Actually, mother, that is exactly what it means. You think I’m the stubborn one? Have you looked in the mirror lately?”

“You may have given up. I haven’t,” she replied tersely. “There is still the Mistari and the Wolves. They are selecting their candidates and once—.”

“No.”

His mother furrowed her brow. “No?”

“I am not interested in their candidates.”

“Ben, I know you are clinging to the hope that you have a pair bond somewhere out there waiting for you. It's a beautiful sentiment but highly unlikely. Decades have passed since a pairing was recorded. Most of the bloodlines are so mixed nowadays that the odds of such a connection existing is slim."

"Never tell me the odds," he threw his father's favorite quip back at her.

"Say you keep searching and don't find her. What will you do then?” she asked. "You can't rule alone."

“Why not? You did,” he reminded his mother.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, eyes closing for a brief moment as she gathered her thoughts. “When I took the throne, it was out of necessity. We were at war. Things are different now. The council—.”

“Is a bunch of old birds who get their feathers in a bunch each time they meet,” he snarled. “Why should I let them dictate how I live my life?”

His mother sighed. “Ben, it’s not just your life. The Organa line has held the Avian throne for three generations. Under our rule, we have found peace. It's your legacy to maintain that peace.”

“Enforce it, you mean.”

Her eyes hardened at his interruption. “We did what was necessary for the greater good.”

“You did what you had to so you could keep your crown,” he snapped.

Few topics in the world could break Queen Leia Organa-Solo’s composure. Unfortunately, her son was skilled at exploiting each of them. She rose from her seat, voice projecting across the room loud enough that Ben was sure the servants in the corridor could hear every word.

“You know nothing about war! Your father and I built a safer world for you. Our sacrifices ensured you would be protected and well-educated. You’ve wanted for nothing and now you have the gall to throw it back in my face?”

“I don’t know what happened because no one has ever told me!”

“Your tutors shared with you the battles and where alliances were forged between the clans.”

“My tutors were hand-selected and compensated by you,” he pointed out.

“Ben, you’re the crown prince of Alderaan, you need—.”

“To know the truth,” he finished for her.

His mother sunk into her chair, still glaring but somewhat lessened in her ire.

“Truth is defined by one’s perception,” she spoke softly. “You can not possibly comprehend how difficult it was back then. I watched as entire species were annihilated. There are nights when I can still hear the screams, smell the torches...it sickens me to my core.”

“Because he was your father?”

“Because he destroyed entire civilizations,” his mother hissed between clenched teeth. “He was _not_ my father. Only Bail was worthy of such a title.”

“They say he loved her,” Ben tried.

His mother shot him a sharp look and he knew the conversation was over.

“Since I have no betrothed to spend my evening with, I’ll be spending it with Poe and Hux,” he informed her.

The queen groaned, dropping her head into her hands. Ben expected her to fight him. They disagreed on nearly everything but it appeared she was too weary from their recent quarrel to protest. She responded with a reluctant, “Very well,” and waved him out. 

“Mother.” Ben bowed and strolled out of her chambers.

He never set out to argue with her. Their conversations had grown tense over the course of time. The older Ben grew without taking a bride, the more often his mother found a reason to intervene on his behalf.

As the only son, he was expected to succeed the throne. It was what he’d been born to do. Some even went so far as to call it his destiny. Fate wasn’t without a sense of irony. 

Being a member of the royal family meant people expected him to marry his pair bond. Ben did too. He'd been told tales of R'iia's favored couples scattered through their history. Their devotion was what he yearned for, what he held out hope for. Despite his mother’s numerous attempts, starting after his twenty-first name day, Ben hadn’t found her. The fact hadn’t bothered him initially but as he watched another year go by, he began to wonder if he would ever find someone to be by his side. 

Leia stressed the fact that she didn't have a pair bond. Neither did her twice, Ben's Uncle Luke. She wanted him to be practical and consider alternative options. Ben wasn’t so naive as to think anyone else would love him. If he hadn't been born to have a pair bond, there was no hope. The most he could ask for was a companion to help him shoulder his burden. That dream was proving to be a fruitless pursuit like all the rest. 

His friends were companions out of conveniences and proximity. Ben had rarely been permitted outside the palace walls. As the sole child heir to the royal family, his security was given top priority. There were multiple levels of guards who patrolled the castle and maintained the borders. His detail was dubbed the Knights of Ren.

He found the name ridiculous. Had his mother consulted him, Ben would have named the faction the Nursemaids. It was a far more fitting title considering what they were tasked to do.

“There you are!” Ben felt a hand clap him on the back as Poe appeared on his left. “Did you obtain a special dispensation for later?”

Ben nodded.

“Great! I have it all planned out. Trust me. This will be a night you’ll never forget.”

* * *

The sounds of drums filled the evening air. Oil lamps were hung in doorways and shop entryways, illuminating the street. At intersections, small fires burned to provide enough light to read the street signs painted onto the walls.

“This way,” Poe guided them past a corner market, where the elderly owner eyed them warily.

Even with his helmet covering his face, Ben was nervous. He’d never been so far away from the palace before. Outside of its white marble walls and carpet lined hallways, Ben felt out of sorts. Instead of being escorted by a half dozen of Alderaan’s finest, he was flanked by Commander Dameron and General Hux. It wasn’t freedom but it was as close as he’d ever get.

Unfamiliar scents wafted through the air— spit-roasted meat, juicy fruits, and dried root vegetables lined the bazaar stalls. Each option was more tantalizing than the former. The spices he saw ranged in color from mustard yellow to a vibrant purple with a myriad of reds and oranges in between. It was a soiree of the senses.

“You better be right about this, Dameron,” Hux grumbled under his mask.

“Have I ever steered you wrong?”

“Yes,” both Hux and Ben responded without pause.

“Name one,” Poe challenged.

“How about the time when you sent that unsuspecting maid into my chambers while I was in the shower,” Hux reminded him tersely.

“Or the day you told my mother how I snuck into my father’s office to steal his Corellian whiskey,” Ben added.

Poe shrugged. “I may have slipped up once or twice. Don’t hold it against me.”

Ben rolled his eyes while Hux snorted indignantly. Poe was a lot of things but self-aware wasn’t one of them.

He led them down an alleyway and across the main street to an oval-shaped building. The stone walls were decorated with colorful mosaics and decorative scarves had been tied to the roof tiers. Above the door hung a bronze relief of a snake eye.

“What is this place?” he asked Poe.

“Welcome to the Guild.”

Ben heard Hux curse beside him. “Are you insane? You brought him to the viper pit?”

“It’s not a brothel,” Poe replied angrily. “The women here are trained dancers. They are called the Sirens of the Sands. Before the war, people from all the kingdoms came to watch them perform.”

“And what do they come to see now?” Hux asked.

“Dancing, Hux,” Poe answered testily. “Stop acting like a prude. I know for a fact you have a thing for that handmaiden in the queen’s entourage.”

“I don’t—.”

“You do,” Ben agreed, cutting off his denial.

“See?” Poe laughed. “If anything can cure you of your infatuation it would be a night here, followed by several rounds of drinks at the local taverns.”

“Tonight isn’t about me,” Hux argued.

“Ben needs this even more than you do,” Poe insisted. He slung an arm over Ben’s shoulders. “Right, buddy?”

“Sure,” Ben agreed.

He wasn’t sure how dancers or mead would solve his problem but he would gladly enjoy the night away from the castle. At least out here, no one knew him. There were no expectations, no disapproving scowls from the court, and no marriage talk from his mother.

“If we’re doing this, then we should agree on code names,” Hux relented. “It would not bode well for anyone here to learn our true identities.”

“Yes!” Poe cheered with delight. “I knew I could get you onboard, Hux.”

“Quiet, you idiot,” Hux hissed.

“Right, right,” Poe said, nodding thoughtfully. “I’ll be Anselm.”

“Shergar,” Hux declared.

“Kylo,” Ben decided.

The three men stared at one another through their helmets and nodded in agreement.

“Now that we have that all settled, shall we?” Poe didn’t wait for an answer, he pulled open the door and Ben stepped into another world.

The Guild was unlike anything he had ever experienced. There was a multitude of colors, scents, and sounds. It was similar to the market yet it offered more. Ben felt as though he was awake for the first time. Being inside the building engaged his entire body. All of his senses were alert, his thoughts muddled by the overstimulation, and yet he yearned for more.

There was a circular dais at the center of the room. A dancer stood in the middle, rolling her hips enticing while the majority of the room watched with rapt attention. Small tables surrounded with pillows for seating were scattered about and along the walls were private seating areas behind translucent drapes. Situated by the enhanced, directly to his left was a bar. There wasn’t a single empty seat which Ben figured was due to the attractive woman in a burgundy bodysuit behind it.

Strange music caught his attention, the notes drifting above the overlapping conversations from other patrons. It was a heartbreakingly beautiful sound. There was a flow to the melody. It wasn’t sharp or stiff the way the music in court was. The song twisted and swayed, accelerating and changing when and where it felt right. When Ben’s eyes found the band, he realized they had no sheet music. Their song was played entirely from memory.

Enchanted, he followed Poe and Hux into a corner at the back. The music stopped, earning applause from the crowd. Poe ordered them a round of drinks while the band rearranged themselves. Ben watched them, trying to identify the types of instruments they were using. His curiosity distracted him from noticing a figure approaching the stage.

When the band started up again, Ben’s attention snapped to her.

“You have excellent timing,” a voice remarked. “Rey is a Guild favorite. She possesses unparalleled ability and a natural talent most would kill for.”

The speaker, a woman with white hair, had brought their drinks. She went on to introduce herself as Ahsoka Tano, the proprietor, but Ben didn’t hear her. All of his senses were honed in on the woman in front of him. From the moment her bare foot stepped out onto the stage, he was transfixed.

Her style was different from her predecessors. The rhythm of her body, though graceful, was fierce and strong, as if she was battling an unseen foe instead of practicing the art of seduction. Ben felt the feathers along the nape of his neck bristle.

From under her golden mask, hazel eyes found his. In that split second, it was as if the entire world stopped. Ben swore he heard her gasp, though later he would realize it was impossible to hear such an imperceptible noise above the roar of the drums.

Then she was twisting away, arching into a backbend that revealed more than her impressive flexibility. A series of golden tattoos ran along her bare torso, catching the firelight. Ben studied them, earnestly, trying to commit their exact patterns to memory. That was when he realized they weren’t tattoos but scales.

Rey rose with effortless poise. Her movements were light, never extending more force than necessary to complete a series. She swayed in time with the music as if she was tethered to the song. As the pace slowed, signaling the end, Rey dipped forward. Her leg extended high over her head, toes pointed toward the ceiling, as her torso went flush to her standing leg. Her arms wheeled one over the other as she completed the illusion perfectly.

She was magnificent.

The crowd roared with applause, some patrons leaping up from their seats to rush the stage. Rey bowed her head and slunk back into the shadows, disappearing from sight. It wasn’t until she left that Ben was released from his trance.

“Alright, should we continue on?” Poe suggested, slamming his empty mug down on the table.

“What?” Ben asked, confused. He noticed they were alone. Ahsoka had returned to the counter to wait on her customers.

“This isn’t the only bar in town,” Poe clarified. “I say we check out the others before—.”

“No.”

Poe glanced at Hux before his gaze flickered back to Ben. “No?”

“I want to stay here.”

Hux cleared his throat and leaned over, keeping his voice low. “With all due respect, your Highn—.”

“It’s Kylo,” Ben corrected Hux sternly.

“Right,” Hux said with a dutiful nod. “As I was saying, Kylo, it’s best if we don’t linger too long in any one location. If the— your mother were to find out where we went, she wouldn’t approve.”

“I don’t care,” Ben replied. “I’m not leaving.”

Hux shot Poe an exasperated look. The Commander tried again, “Ben.”

“It’s Kylo,” he snapped.

“Fine, fine,” Poe said, holding up his hands in surrender. “Kylo, then. What do you think is going to happen if you stay, huh? Do you think she’s going to be impressed with the Avian guard?”

“I’m not part of the Avian guard,” Ben growled.

“Tonight you are,” Poe reminded him. “Because if you were anyone else, say perhaps the crown prince of Alderaan, you wouldn’t be allowed in here.”

“And you would not be permitted to talk to her,” Hux added.

Ben started to argue but the words died on his tongue. They were right. Relations between the Serpentine and the Avians were delicate. The after-effects of the war were apparent everywhere he looked. Towns like Jakku were lacking the essentials. Children scavenged in the streets while their parents worked long hours to earn enough to put food on the table. Despite his parents' efforts, distrust kept the two designations divided.

It was unheard of for an Avian and a Serpentine to be on friendly terms. The Guild only permitted the Avian soldiers to visit because they paid in gold. Had it not been for their wealth, Ben was positive they would have been turned away.

Jakku was where the members of Avian society went to partake in activities frowned upon by those at court. Everyone knew about the type of release those who traveled to the desert were looking for but it wasn’t polite to bring it up, so, as with most things at court, it was swept under the rug and forgotten.

Only Ben didn’t want to forget tonight. He didn’t want to forget her.

“I enjoy the dancing,” he told his friends.

Hux snorted and Poe shot Ben a smug smile. “You mean you enjoy the pretty serpent girl dancing,” he said.

“No one at court moves like that,” Ben returned.

“Because no one at court is a snake,” Hux pointed out.

Ben’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t call her that.”

“What? A snake? That’s what she is, Ben. She’s Serpentine. You’re Avian. It would never work. Don’t fool yourself.”

“I’m not. I just—.”

“You’re thirty and you’re bored,” Hux grumbled.

“I’m not bored,” Ben objected but they all knew it was a lie.

He’d spent his entire life being groomed to take the throne. Ben attended lessons in etiquette, shadowed his mother during political hearings, and trained with the royal guard every day. Except for Hux and Poe, he didn’t have friends. There was no time for comrades when the weight of an entire nation sat on his shoulders. His allegiance had to be to Alderaan. 

Ben was born to take the throne and within a fortnight, that’s what he would do.

Without a pair bond.

He suspected the day would come when he was forced to confront the reality that there was nothing special about him. Sitting in the dimly lit confines of the Guild made it worse. Ben saw others enjoying their freedom, able to come and go as they pleased, not tethered to a legacy they didn’t want. He swallowed thickly. Suddenly, the room felt too warm.

“Where are you going?” Poe asked as Ben stood.

“I need some air,” he answered. “I’ll just be a minute.”

Hux started to rise but Ben held up a hand. “I’m a knight, remember. I can handle myself.”

Begrudgingly, his red-haired friend let him leave.

Ben slipped out the side door into an alleyway. He glanced up and down to ensure he was alone before removing his helmet. Ben shook his head a couple of times to toss his hair free from its molded form. Gripping the metal headpiece, he studied the design.

He knew what the armor of the Avian guard looked like. It had been part of his studies from an earlier age to enable him to spot an intruder wearing a counterfeit uniform. The tactic seemed far-fetched but his grandmother had been hunted by the Serpentine through a myriad of techniques. The Avians remembered and learned from the past, or so his mother said.

Tilting his head back, Ben stared at the sky, contemplating if he could fly far enough away that no one would recognize him. He snorted. As the only male heir of age, his face was known to all. He sighed and slid the helmet on with a resigned sigh.

As he moved to rejoin his friends, it burst open. He stepped back, startled as a lithe woman stormed past him, irritation radiating off her tense shoulders. She was wrapped in a decorative cloak bearing the symbol of the Guild. She didn’t notice him, too busy grumbling underneath her breath. She kept her head down, obstructed by the hood of her cloak. 

He started to ask if she was alright when the door swung open a second time in as many seconds. A burly man came charging after her.

“Girl!”

She turned toward the man. Ben’s breath caught in his throat as her face was illuminated by the moonlight. It was Rey. He saw her eyes shift. The pupils narrowed into vertical slits as the color of her iris darkened. “Leave me alone, Plutt,” she hissed.

“You don’t walk away from me,” the man snarled, making to grab her.

Rey jerked away from him. “Try that again and I’ll have you banned,” she warned.

“You won’t be able to do anything if I tear that mask off your face.”

Ben stiffened at the threat. Establishments, such as the Guild, strived to protect the identity of their dancers with masks. Rey’s was more ornate than most, given her occupation, but removing it was a risk. Since the war, the Serpentine slave trade had doubled its business. Young girls were procured and sold to wealthy nobles to serve the household or by other means. Ben didn’t have to speculate what this man intended to use the dancer for. 

Rey inched backward, her eyes never leaving the man’s unconcealed face. “You can’t force me,” she spat.

“Oh, really? Tano’s not around to protect you,” Plutt responded, advancing on her.

“I don’t need protecting.”

The man lunged at her. Rey easily ducked out of his way. She darted past Ben toward the street where two figures appeared. Rey came to an abrupt halt at the same time as Plutt began to chuckle.

“You’ve got nowhere to go and no one to save you.”

“Wrong.” Ben stepped out of the shadows. He faced Plutt as he guided himself backward until he felt Rey. Her shoulder blades brushed against him as she prepared for the incoming assault. 

“I’ve never known an Avian to care what happens to a snake,” she said, craning her neck to glance up at him suspiciously. 

“Allow me to be the first.” 

She smirked. “Let’s hope you’re as smooth as you think you are, flyboy.”

Ben didn’t have time to reply. Plutt and his cronies converged on them. Rey flung off her cloak, tossing it at the first man while simultaneously dropping to her knees to avoid the second one’s fist.

Ben paused for a second to make sure she was safe before kicking out his right leg. His foot made contact with the burly man’s chest. Plutt went staggering back with a pained groan. It gave Ben the chance to check on Rey.

One man tried to grab her around the waist and haul her off, while the other went for her ankles to tie her up. Rey shoved all her weight into the first attacker, using the leverage to swing both legs up and lock around the second’s neck. She twisted her hips, half-choking, half-tossing the second man aside.

Ben grabbed the other man by his shirt and yanked him off of her.

“Behind you!”

Rey spun around behind him and landed a punch to Plutt’s jaw. The man stumbled sideways, trying to remain upright, but Rey gave him no respite. She kicked out his knees, sending him to the ground.

Ben saw satisfaction glimmer in her eyes then turned his attention to their two remaining opponents. They came at him together, one managing to knock his helmet off. Ben grinned, grateful for the years of training he’d completed with the Knights. He grabbed the nearest one by the arm, slamming him into the second, and propelling them both into the wall. They clunked heads and collapsed into the dirt.

“Are you alright?” he asked breathlessly. 

Ben pivoted around and saw her mask had fallen away. It was as if all the air had been sucked out of the alleyway. Everything stilled. The staccato beats of the drums and voices hushed. The dancing firelight dimmed. The entire world fell quiet, encasing them in the moment and allowing him to appraise her. 

Rey was still in her costume, her skirt slung low on her hips, giving him a better view of her golden scales. Up close, Ben noticed she had a dusting of freckles that trailed across her left cheek over the bridge of her nose and spanned along her right cheek. A few dotted her shoulder blades near the straps of her top. He bent down to retrieve her cloak and carefully fixed it around her. 

She was staring at him, lips parted in a silent gasp. Her eyes had returned to their normal shade of hazel. The pupils were no longer slits of black; instead, they were blown wide. 

His senses shuddered as everything surrounding them came back into sharp focus. The noise, the crackling firelight, and even the voices of his friends, calling for him in the distance all sounded deafening. Ben was forced to blink. 

When he opened his eyes, she spoke, not with words. Her lips didn’t move. Ben heard her in his head. 

_It's you._

He was too relieved to be stunned. An intense wave of gratefulness washed over him, nearly sending him to his knees as he realized who she was. Then again, a part of him had already known, hadn’t it? There was a reason he hadn’t wanted to leave the Guild. Ben had felt his purpose in that room. Even with their masks on, a part of him understood the moment he saw her. It defied logic, went against everything he’d been taught, and he couldn’t have cared less because the only thing that mattered now was her. 

Ben Solo had found his pair bond. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is *not* going to go the way Ben thinks...
> 
> Rey’s dance was inspired by ["Yearning"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3CSx4Q1RcfQ).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter. I appreciate all the feedback and support. It motivates me to continue. 
> 
> And a HUGE thank you to my beta, [ZailaRose](https://zailarose.tumblr.com/)! She's been a great help in all of this.

_  
_

_No_ , Rey thought as she backed away. Her chest tightened like the coils of her secondary form. _No, not him. Anyone but him._

Her first impulse was to lash out. Rey had always been a scrappy fighter who was able to handle herself. After what she’d just witnessed, spurring an attack wasn’t an option. She didn’t want to start another war with the Avians...at least, not yet.

Turning on her heel, she ran. It was cowardly, turning her back on him, but seeing his face made her decision real. She had to get to Delphi Kloda. Bazine would know what to do. 

Heavy footsteps sounded behind her. Rey glanced over her shoulder. Sure enough, he was following her. She’d already known. Rey could feel him everywhere, like poison in her veins, a sickness she couldn’t shake off. She briefly wondered if all pair bonds were ingrained in one another this way. She’d never heard of such a deep connection before. 

He wasn’t calling after her. He didn’t command her to stop. He mimicked her motions, dodging and weaving past stalls and through alleyways as she tried to lose him in the fray. The bond made him aware of every turn. He knew what she was thinking before she ever moved because he was inside her head.

It was bad enough that he’d stepped in to help her. She was already nervous about the plan. Then he’d gone and removed his helmet. 

Seeing his face was like seeing the sun for the first time. It was R’iia providing warm sands to hide beneath. It was better than that time Jannah scored extra portions and Rey went to bed with a full stomach. Looking into his caramel eyes was everything Rey imagined she would feel when she found somewhere to belong. 

And it terrified her.

How could this have happened? She was a Guild dancer, an orphan of the Great War, but, first and foremost, she was Serpentine. Her kind was considered traitors to the crown. How could her pair bond be the prince? It had to be a mistake. Fate couldn’t be this cruel.

She ducked to avoid a wash line, sidestepped an overzealous bazaar vendor, and disappeared into the shadows of the market. Between the frenzy of patrons, the haze of incense, and the dizzying music there was no way the Avian could keep up. Rey knew as soon as he showed his face, he’d be mobbed. The Avians held favor with every clan except hers and her people were not the forgiving sort. 

Smirking, she checked over her shoulder to see his reaction. His large form was clumsy maneuvering around the woven baskets and clay pots. He stumbled into the space, startled by the change of scenery. Up until now, Rey had kept to deserted streets. 

As anticipated, people stopped to stare at him, some in shock but most with evident hatred. One by one, they began to converge on him, effectively blocking him in. He gazed at her across the bazaar. Disappointment tainted his handsome face. 

_Serves you right_ , Rey thought. 

She backed away, waiting for his voice to interrupt her thoughts but heard nothing out of the ordinary. The only person in her head was herself. She must have put enough distance between them for the bond to go silent. Rey gave him a wink and took off in the direction of Delphi Kloda. 

Glancing around, she scaled the nearest building, taking to the roofs so she could have the higher ground. The advantage would enable her to keep her eyes peeled for any interlopers. The assassin’s lair was a well-guarded secret, even among fellow Serpentine. She couldn’t risk leading anyone to Bazine or the others. 

Rey understood what was at stake if they failed. She saw the effects of the Avian’s rule, knew firsthand how their decisions impacted the less fortunate. The slums of Jakku were one of many villages scattered through the dunes. 

Exiled after the Great War, the Serpentine were not permitted to live anywhere else. Their penance was to exist as outcasts. Basic necessities were earned through hard labor as trade was primarily between the Avians and their allies, the Wolves and the Mistari. 

Jobs were scarce. Few outside the Serpentine bloodline trusted a snake to uphold their word. Those who couldn’t find work were forced to take alternative measures. 

Rey was one of the lucky ones. Ahsoka plucked her out of the sands and brought her to train in the Guild. In the absence of her parents, the dancers became her family. They instructed her how to move, taught her how to defend herself, and, once she was old enough, they explained the Guild’s true purpose.

The battle for power hadn’t ended with the Great War. There were still those who were prepared to fight for their freedom. Ahsoka was one of them. She sought equality for the whole society. As a wise and well-respected member of the Serpentine race, she was strategically placed to bridge the gap between her kind and the other races. Her position was why the Delphi Kloda had approached the Guild.

Their alliance was mutually beneficial. In return for their protection, Ahsoka provided the assassins with useful information she picked up in the tavern. After decades of planning, gathering tidbits from soldiers' conversations, their tongues made lax by too much mead, Delphi Kloda crafted a plan to overthrow the throne. 

Rey didn’t remember how it started. She was no more than a child when Ahsoka brought her to live in Jakku. Somewhere around her sixth birthday,— which they based on the day she arrived since she couldn’t remember the actual date —Orri Tenro came to see Ahsoka. 

His scales were an unnatural blue color. Rey remembered remarking on the shade and promptly being admonished by Ahsoka. Orri had chuckled, patted her on the head, and invited her to join them. 

Back then, she hadn’t understood the purpose of Orri’s visits. Rey only knew him to be kind. It wasn’t until he broke up a fight outside of the Guild that Rey saw him for what he was. 

A handful of unruly guards were lingering at closing time, attempting to see their favorite dancers after hours. When Hera told them to leave, they laughed at her. One grabbed her by the arm, causing her to scream. Her cry threw the tavern into chaos. 

Ahsoka ushered the other girls away. She called for Rey to grab her short sticks. The moment the metallic weapons were in her grasp, Ahsoka was a blur of movement. She single-handedly tossed the assailants out of her nest. Rey had never been prouder to be part of the Guild. 

Her happiness was short-lived. 

The following night, the guards returned with their entire squadron. They chased the regular patrons from the hall. Rey remembered the details clearly. Their leader had marched in with his chest puffed up and a scowl etched into his worn face. He smashed a mug of mead onto the floor. When no one moved, he barked at her, “Clean it up!” 

Ahsoka’s hand fell on Rey’s shoulder, keeping her in place. “I’ll do it.” 

Without hesitation, she walked over to the mess, bent down, and removed the remnants of the spilled drink from the ground. The soldiers made no move to interfere. Rey breathed a sigh of relief. Then Ahsoka straightened up. 

“Your place is down there, snake,” the leader snarled, placing his boot on her back and pressing her to the floor. 

Rey lunged at him, angrily smashing her fists against his armor. He laughed and tossed her aside with ease. Her back collided with the tavern bar. She slumped to the floor, eye-level with Ahsoka. 

She was aware of whispering somewhere to her left. Through blurred vision, Rey saw Orri enter the room. The squadron quieted and the leader removed his boot from Ahsoka’s back. Orri helped her up, then faced the soldier’s leader. 

“Your gold is no good here. I suggest you seek refreshments at another establishment,” Orri told the scowling Avian. 

“I don’t take orders from lowlifes,” the man growled. 

“It wasn’t an order; it was a suggestion,” Orri returned calmly. 

“And if I refuse?” 

“I would tell you to reconsider,” Orri cautioned. 

The leader glanced at his squadron. They all attacked Orri at once. He disappeared in an array of gold and silver as Rey shouted for him. The Guild fell silent.

For a moment, no one moved. Neither Avian nor Serpentine breathed. Then the guards parted. Orri appeared in the center, his limbs moving with impressive speed and agility. He targeted the weak spots in their uniforms, finding ways to break through their armor to land his attacks. 

Rey’s eyes widened in awe. One by one the soldiers clattered onto the floor until all that remained of the squadron was a heap of unconscious bodies. Orri brushed himself off before coming over to check on her. 

“Why didn’t you bite them?” Rey asked.

Orri smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders as he knelt before her. “Not all of us are as gifted as you, daughter of R’iia.”

Later that night, when she asked Ahsoka about his strange response, the Guild owner explained. “Orri is a Coluber. He doesn’t produce venom.” 

Rey had never met a Serpentine who wasn’t poisonous. She hadn’t known such species existed. Wasn’t that what the Avians were always preaching? How dangerous her kind was because of the toxins they produced? 

She questioned Ahsoka, who was a white-crowned snake. Like Rey, she was an Elapidae, meaning her venom was a neurotoxin. Unlike her mentor, Rey was a taipan. Her bite was indistinguishable to the untrained eye and killed within minutes. It was this ability that garnered Orri’s attention and by extension the interest of Delphi Kloda. 

The assassins were said to be descendants of Apophis. They trained in the deadly arts, mastering both weapons and battle tactics. It was said that during the war half a dozen of their kind could accomplish what an entire squadron of normal Serpentine soldiers could. After the Serpentine's defeat, they had withdrawn from society. Some thought their organization had withered and died. Rey knew the truth. Sneaking through the shadows, the members of Delphi Kloda were simply biding their time. They wanted to make one final stand.

The Guild had taught her how to defend herself but it was Orri who taught her how to fight. It wasn’t that different from dancing. Memorizing the movements became second nature. Transforming them into fluid maneuvers was as easy to Rey as shifting. Orri told her that she was special and Rey believed him— for a while, anyway. 

Her foot connected with a loose stone. Rey pitched forward, almost falling headfirst off the roof. She caught herself on the edge and quickly regained her balance. She chided herself. Reliving the past was never wise. What she’d seen then, the things she’d lived through validated her sentiments. That was all she needed to know. It was the sole reason why she’d agreed to the plan. 

She grimaced.

Bazine was not going to like this development. The black mamba was a calculating pupil of Orri’s who had taken up his mantle after he passed. Though she’d been trained by him, Rey saw key differences between Bazine and Orri. For instance, Bazine didn’t favor Rey the way her predecessor had. The identity of Rey’s pair bond would only make matters worse. 

Rey stood on the rooftop, hesitating. The Guild was no longer safe. Swallowing thickly, Rey glanced over her shoulder in the direction of her former home. She hadn’t had the chance to say goodbye. If she didn’t go to Delphi Kloda, where would she hide?

Jannah. 

Her friend, a sand viper, lived a few blocks over. She was a talented blacksmith, specializing in custom weapons. It was a trait she’d inherited from her father who had crafted Ahsoka’s short sticks. Neither Lando nor his daughter held ties to the Guild or Delphi Kloda. They were, as Lando said, equal opportunity vendors. Rey pursed her lips, considering seeking refuge in their forge. 

She wasn’t due to report into Bazine until the new moon, the day before the coronation ceremony. By then, the prince was sure to have found another to take her place. It wasn’t as though he’d dally in Jakku waiting for her. 

Rey started for Jannah’s building but was forced to drop into a low crouch. A dark figure entered the street below, pausing indecisively between the various paths ahead of him. From her perch above, Rey watched the Avian prince deliberate over his options. 

He’d recovered his helmet, concealing his identity as the crown prince, though it was evident even without the Alderaan emblem on his chest that he was Avian. Serpentine men weren’t built the way he was, all hard lines and taut muscle. They were more like her, slim with toned yet flexible sinew. His shoulders were so wide, Rey found herself wondering how he had managed to fit through the Guild’s doors. 

She tracked him in the firelight, his form casting large black shadows in every direction. The prince didn’t remind her of other Avians she’d encountered. The way he’d aided her in the alley— even if she had it handled —was uncommonly kind for his type. He spoke to her as an equal, not as an enemy. 

And then there were his eyes. The color shifted with his mood. When the prince stared down Plutt and his cronies, his irises were nearly black but when he looked at her they were a golden honey color. Rey had never seen such warmth before. 

Forgetting herself, she leaned forward. There was an indescribable pull, urging her to make herself known as if she secretly wanted him to find her. Rey shook her head, slipping back into the cover of the night. Such foolish thoughts would get her killed.

He may have favored her over other serpentine but if made to choose between his kind and hers, he would side with his own. She couldn’t trust him.

Rey leaped across the street, moving diagonally toward Jannah’s place. It would have been quicker to stay on her original course but the risk of being spotted was too great.

When she was less than a block away, Rey scanned the streets below. They were empty. She pressed the side of her face to the stone wall, feeling for vibrations. If anyone was approaching, she’d be able to sense them. The nearest foot traffic she felt was by the forge.

Straightening up, Rey gauged the distance between herself and a window about half-way down the neighboring building. She bent her knees and sprang forward. Her fingers clutched around the window’s ledge a split second before her bare feet landed on the wall.

Rey held her breath, hoping no one inside had heard her descent. Once she was convinced it was safe, she dropped herself to the ground.

With her back flush to the wall, she spied around the corner. No one was in view. Holding her cloak closed, Rey hurried toward Jannah’s house. If she was lucky, Lando would still be up, probably nursing a mug of shine from his still.

As the forge came into view, a voice called out to her.

“Hey, you!” 

Two pairs of hands clamped down on her arms, one on each side of her. Rey twisted angrily, attempting to break free of their hold. As she thrashed, she noticed both were dressed in Avian guard uniforms. Her eyes widened. They’d been seated in the corner with the crown prince. She tried kicking the one on her left but all she managed to do was let him tear her cloak off. 

“Where is he?” the other guard demanded, his grip on her tightening.

“Who?’

“Don’t be coy with me,” the guard warned in a nasally voice. “Where is Kylo Ren?”

Rey glared at him. “Don’t you mean Prince Solo?” 

The guard holding her cloak cursed. “What do we do, Hux?” 

“I’m thinking,” the one— Hux —grumbled, his hold on her loosening as he mulled over his options. Rey slammed her elbow into his ribs and twirled out from under his hold. 

“Dameron, don’t let her get away!”

He grabbed her from behind, two arms looping around her bare torso. Revulsion shot through her along with pure rage. Gritting her teeth, Rey dropped her weight, causing him to bend forward. The position gave her the opportunity to secure her footing. She shoved her entire form up and backward, slamming her head under his chin, where the lower half of his helmet didn’t cover.

His arms unlocked from around her. Rey stomped on his right foot while simultaneously striking him with her shoulder. Dameron, whose hands were cradling his head, fell off balance.

Rey turned and ran into Hux.

“Gotcha!”

“Not today, bird brain,” she snarled. 

Snatching up her discarded cloak, Rey flipped it over his masked face, tied it around his neck, and gave a forceful yank. Hux staggered forward, colliding with his fellow guard. A satisfying clang of metal on metal echoed in the street. She hoped they both had headaches come morning. 

“Maker, she’s strong,” Dameron cried. 

Rey barely heard him as she darted around the corner. Where had those moves come from? Those were not the techniques Orri had passed onto her. Ahsoka hadn’t taught her those defensive strategies. Her head felt fuzzy as if she’d been out in the sun for too many hours. Rey glanced down and realized that her hands were trembling. What was happening?

She doubled back around, narrowly missing the guards who had tried to restrain her. Holding her breath, Rey waited until their footsteps were gone. Then she made a run for it. 

The forge appeared ahead of her, the scent of melting iron filling her lungs. Usually, the smell was overpowering but, given the circumstances, it was comforting. She was almost there. Just a few more steps and—

_Rey!_

Abruptly, she halted. Her feet wouldn’t move. She stared down in disbelief. Her entire body felt as though it was frozen stiff. What had he done to her? 

His pale face and dark hair came into view. He held his hands up. “I won’t hurt you.” 

“This is all your fault,” she spat, enraged.

“I know it’s a lot to take in,” he confessed, reaching out to her. “If you would only let me explain—.”

“Don’t touch me,” she snarled, finding her ability to move had returned. She staggered backward. At the same time, he withdrew his hand as if it was burned. 

“You’re angry with me.” It was a statement, not a question, yet he appeared completely baffled. 

“Am I supposed to be happy?” Rey inquired, rubbing her hands up and down her bare arms. Now that she’d stopped running, the chill of the night was seeping into her skin. 

“I am,” he told her. 

Rey stared at him. She could feel his joy at having found her, his gratitude that she’d stopped, and his overwhelming relief that he wouldn’t be alone anymore. Her chest ached. Even though she didn’t understand his pain, Rey could feel it as strongly as if it was her own. In a way, it was. 

“This has to be a mistake,” she whispered more to herself than him. 

“Is that what you believe or what they want you to believe?” 

“Who’s they?”

“Whoever you’re running to,” he said pointedly. 

“Maybe I just felt like seeing if you could keep up,” Rey retorted. 

He chuckled, pushing his hair out of his face with one broad hand. “You didn’t make it easy.” With one smooth motion, he undid his cloak and held it open for her. “Here, take this. You’re freezing.” 

She blinked, lips parting in surprise. He wasn’t mad. She’d almost gotten him killed in the marketplace but there wasn’t an ounce of irritation in his gaze. He appeared completely at ease, almost happy. 

“Unless you want me to do it for you.” 

Rey narrowed her eyes. “You could try but I would advise against it, your highness.”

“It’s feather-lined,” he continued, “much warmer than what you had on before.”

She glowered at him. “I may not be able to afford fine clothes but at least what I have wasn’t handed to me. I earned it.”

“No, that’s not what I meant. I was only saying that mine would be better—.”

“Better? Because you’re royalty or Avian?” Rey interrupted coldly.

His eyes turned a muddy brown. “I understand you have some reservations about our....differences. I assure you no one under my command would ever harm you.”

“Ben, stay back!”

Rey moved to dodge the incoming attack from the Avian guards. The prince was quicker. With one arm, he maneuvered her behind him, shielding her from Hux. Rey gaped at him. Once again, he’d managed to surprise her. 

“Stand down,” he ordered firmly.

She peered around, seeing the guards exchange a confused look. Dameron stepped forward. “Ben, she—.”

“Is my pair bond,” he cut off his guard.

Rey held her breath, waiting for them to begin shouting or try to charge her. Ben’s arm remained outstretched in front of her, tense but unwavering in its protection.

Metal clanked as the two men knelt. “Your highness.”

Ben handed her his cloak, which she had to hold up to keep from tripping on. No sooner had Rey finished securing the closure then he offered his arm.

“Shall we?”

She stared at him quizzically. “Are you going to walk me home?”

“Something like that.”

Rey didn’t realize until they arrived at their destination that Hux and Dameron hadn’t been addressing Ben.

* * *

“You can’t be serious.”

“If you prefer, we can retire for the evening at your home,” the prince suggested. “Of course, that would require you to tell me where it is.”

“And an escort,” Dameron spoke up.

“Not to mention the queen’s approval,” Hux added.

Rey glared at all three of them. She knew their bones were hollow. Apparently, their brains were too.

“Pass.”

“Well, then.” Ben gave Hux a curt nod and the guard went on ahead of them.

“It’s not as terrible as it looks,” he told her softly.

Rey observed the towering barrier walls and the giant entry gate. She saw only a handful of windows. The majority of the castle was solid stone. “It looks cold,” she commented.

“I’ll instruct the staff to keep your fireplace lit so you are more comfortable,” Ben assured her.

She hadn’t been referring to the temperature and he knew it. Rey had the distinct impression that he preferred to talk about their differences privately. Considering that he was her sole ally, Rey was inclined to humor him.

The gates opened. Hux waved them inside, standing in the gateway until they had both passed into the courtyard.

Rey was aware of how the palace guards watched her. Their stares made her shift uneasily under Ben’s cloak. She attempted to make herself as small as possible, berating herself for agreeing to follow him.

_Not like I had a choice_ , Rey thought bitterly.

“I would never force you,” Ben said, his head tilted toward her so only she could hear him.

“Is this going to be a permanent thing with you?” she asked.

He started to reply when a shrill voice pierced the night.

“Benjamin Amidala-Organa Solo!”

His face fell. “I was hoping to put this aside until morning,” he grumbled as a stout, regal looking woman marched up to them.

“Where have you been? Do you have any idea what time it is and...,” she trailed off the moment she saw Rey. “Who’s this?”

Hux and Dameron became interested in the ground, leaving Ben alone to provide the answer. His earlier confidence waned in the face of his mother’s disapproving look. Rey could feel his unease. He was afraid, not of who he’d been bound to but of his mother’s reaction.

Rey had no such qualms. “I’m his pair bond,” she announced candidly.

The queen’s focus shifted to Rey’s face, then briefly to her son, and back to Rey. “Is this true?”

Ben nodded.

“Commander Dameron, General Hux?”

“Your majesty?” they chorused.

“Please escort my son’s...guest to her chambers,” the queen requested. “I need to have a private audience with the prince.”

Rey glanced nervously at Ben. “I’ll be right behind you,” he said though they both knew it wasn’t true. Queen Organa-Solo seemed to have quite a speech planned. Rey was grateful the words wouldn’t be directed at her.

Dameron bowed, offering Rey his hand. “Your highness.”

_You have permission to slap him if he gets too annoying_ , a voice breezed across her mind.

She looked over at her shoulder, seeing Ben smirking at her. Her lips twitched. Rey had to remind herself she was mad at him to keep from smiling.

Dameron and Hux guided her inside the main hall. The interior of the castle was a study in opulence. Rey had never seen such finery. The artwork was framed on gold leaf, the carpets were made of the finest fabric, and the staff was dressed better than she was. Despite herself, Rey started to fidget beneath the cloak.

“You can relax. You’re safe here,” Dameron said soothingly as he removed his parts of his uniform. He tossed the gloves into the helmet and carried it against his hip while they made their way to a large staircase.

“Easy for you to say.”

“I’m Commander Poe Dameron but feel free to call me Poe. Ben does.” He offered her his hand. Rey stared at his bare palm, then, hesitantly, shook it. “See? We’re not so different.”

“Really? Cause I didn’t see anyone staring at you in the courtyard,” Rey returned skeptically.

“She has a point,” Hux agreed. He’d followed Poe’s example and removed his gloves and helmet. “Leia—er, the queen was certainly surprised.”

“Can you blame her? You know who her father was, what he did,” Poe replied.

“You mean Bail Organa wasn’t the perfect ruler everyone made him out to be?” Rey questioned, intrigued.

Hux shot Poe a look.

“What?” Rey asked, sensing she’d missed something.

“Never mind,” Poe waved it off. “It’s not important. What is important is getting you warm. This castle wasn’t made with Serpentines in mind.”

Rey couldn’t argue with him regarding that. The castle was drafty which wasn’t helped by the fact she was barefoot. Or cold-blooded.

“I apologize for earlier,” Hux muttered as they stepped off on the seventh floor. “Our behavior was abhorrent.”

She raised her eyebrows at him.

“What Armitage means to say is that we don’t normally go about grabbing women. It’s not the mark of a gentleman,” Poe clarified.

“Right,” Rey drawled.

“You see, we weren’t actually supposed to take Ben out and...,” Poe trailed off, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

“And, when we lost him in Jakku, we jumped to conclusions,” Hux clarified. “If we hurt you, please feel free to report us to the crown prince. I know he won’t take the matter lightly. Whatever punishment he deems necessary, I will accept.”

Poe nodded solemnly.

Rey snorted. “What are you on about?”

“No one has the authority to lay a hand on the royal family,” Poe informed her.

“I am aware,” she said flatly. “What I’m not following is the part where you believe this is actually going to happen.”

“What? You and Ben?” Poe questioned. She nodded. “Of course it is! You’re pair bonds, the first we’ve had in nearly two generations.”

“But I’m Serpentine.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Hux told her. “A bond like yours is something special. It is a sacred gift from R’iia and can not be ignored.”

Rey opened her mouth to protest but Hux wasn’t finished.

“I’m not saying there won’t be those who discount your relationship. Every royal match has produced a political minefield. Everyone wants a taste of power. Only a few understand what a burden it truly is.”

“Ben knows that better than anyone, which is why he’ll treat you better than anyone. You’re lucky,” Poe shared.

Rey bit the inside of her cheek. She hadn’t expected to be welcomed as a guest in Alderaan. She anticipated scorn, disbelief, and even hostility at being announced as the prince’s pair bond. His friends appeared content. They spoke openly to her, unhindered by physical barriers or societal ones. Their goodwill warred against what she knew of Avians from past experience.

“Ah, here we are,” Poe announced, gesturing to a tall, carved wooden door at the end of the corridor. “Perfect timing.”

Rey followed his gaze to where a thin blonde was hurrying toward them.

“You’re looking well, Kaydel,” Poe greeted her.

“You too. How was the prince’s birthday celebration?” the sparrow asked, ignoring Rey.

“We outdid ourselves this year, right, Hux?” Dameron remarked, nudging his comrade.

“How so?” Kaydel inquired.

“Ben found his pair bond,” Hux answered. Then to Rey he added, “Kaydel is one of Ben’s attendants. She’ll help you get settled. If you need anything, just ask.”

“Some warmer clothes?” Rey prompted, cinching the prince’s cloak tighter around her.

“Of course,” Hux said, bowing his head. “Kaydel, could you please assist the princess consort in procuring the garments she requires?”

“Certainly, general. Miss?”

“Your highness,” Dameron corrected in a friendly tone. “As of next month, she’ll be the new queen.”

Rey felt her heart plummet into her stomach. _Next month...as in..._

“Forgive me, your highness.” Kaydel curtseyed. “Let’s get you inside and changed.”

“Have a pleasant evening, your highness,” Hux said with a final bow.

“We look forward to seeing you in the morning.” Poe mirrored his comrade, though the cheeky wink was all him.

Rey watched them stroll off the way they’d come, leaving her with Kaydel.

The sparrow escorted her into an extensive suite, larger than the entire Guild. “These will be your chambers. There should be some dresses and extra bed linens in the wardrobe,” she explained, opening a set of double doors to reveal a bedroom. Just as Ben had mentioned, there was a fireplace located near the bed. 

“Could you light a fire, please?” Rey questioned, feeling strange.

She had never ordered an Avian to do anything for her. It wasn’t the way things were done. Kaydel must have felt the same. She stared at Rey for a full minute before nodding. Before she turned to go, the sparrow gestured to the prince's cloak. "May I take that for you?" 

Rey schooled her face so Kaydel didn't see her disappointment. Her reaction had nothing to do with the fact the cloak smelled of pine and fresh water. She just missed the heat it provided. Ignoring the pang she felt as she undid the claps, Rey handed the garment over. Kaydel took it and disappeared from the chamber.

Finally alone, Rey took a moment to collect her thoughts but found her head too jumbled to process anything. Both her mind and her body were weary from the long trek through the desert and the fact she had an Avian pair bond. Diving under the covers of her bed, she stared out the window at the night sky. Eyes growing heavy, Rey wondered if all Avians were as kind-hearted as the prince or if this was another play for power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that what you were expecting?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta, [ZailaRose](https://zailarose.tumblr.com/)! She's been providing me with great insight on world-building. 
> 
> Special thanks to [Atchamb7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atchamb7/pseuds/Atchamb7/works) for the alpha read.

Ben watched Rey walk inside the castle. With each step, their connection dulled. He tried brushing another quip across her mind but there was no response. She was still fighting against the inevitable. Ben needed to find a way to reach her, to prove to her that their bond was something to be celebrated, not refuted. 

“How much mead have you had?” his mother asked, drawing his attention back to the task at hand. 

“That’s not what this is and you know it,” Ben replied tersely. 

“And that is not an answer,” the queen retorted. 

“I had one mug at the Guild.”

His mother’s eyes widened. “You went to Jakku?”

He nodded. “I should have gone sooner.”

“Ben.” She sighed. “I will not pretend to know what that girl slipped into your drink but—.”

“You don’t believe me?” he questioned, angrily. 

“I believe you’ve thought about this moment all your life and now that you’re about to take the throne, you’ve allowed yourself to fall victim to a Serpentine scheme.”

“This is just like the time I caught Snoke beating that prisoner,” Ben snarled. “You didn’t believe me then either.” 

“That man was an assassin. He was sent by the Serpentine to kill you,” his mother insisted, her voice increasing in volume as her emotions got the better of her. 

“So says Snoke,” Ben grumbled. 

“Snoke has been a loyal member of the Avian ranks for decades. We have no reason to mistrust his information whereas the prisoner in question was a snake.”

Rey’s words echoed in his head. _Better? Because you’re royalty or Avian?_ He inwardly cringed. Was that how he sounded? Arrogant and all-knowing? No wonder she hadn’t taken to him. 

“Are you saying if the man was Avian you would have punished Snoke for his tactics?”

“His classification does not change the fact that he attempted to murder my son,” Leia argued. 

“But it does change how you dealt with his sentence,” Ben contended. “You permitted Snoke to act in your stead. Why? Why trust him implicitly? What has he done to earn such autonomy when you can’t afford your son the same?” 

“Don’t change the subject!” she chided.

Ben shook his head. “Believe what you will, mother, but that man’s blood is on your hands.” 

“War bloodies us all. No one is immune,” his mother stated in a resigned tone. 

They lapsed into silence, neither willing to back down. Ben glared at the main doors and counted down the minutes until he could check on Rey. He didn’t register how his mother scrutinized his posture or observed the changes in his face. 

“It’s late,” she relented. “A good night’s sleep will clear our heads so we can discuss how best to proceed.” 

Ben’s gaze returned to her face. He stared directly into her eyes as he spoke. “There is nothing to discuss. She’s my pair bond. I am going to marry her.” He stormed past her before his mother could offer up another protest. 

The guards in the courtyard were quiet as he passed. No doubt they had heard every word exchanged between him and his mother. To speak of it would be a grave error. Loose tongues didn’t belong at court, at least not for those charged with protecting the royal family. 

Two members of the collective opened the doors for him. Ben strode inside, jaw set as he made his way to the staircase. He hadn’t meant to waste time by falling into another debate with his mother. These days, it was their sole mode of communication. Things would be different if only she believed him. 

The sound of his boots stomping down the corridor reverberated along the stone walls. Ben studied the tapestries and portraits, carefully spaced out every several paces. The atmosphere was befitting a monarchy yet the artifacts surrounding him held no deeper meaning. They depicted battles he’d never seen, alliances he hadn’t made to paint the picture of victory from the victor’s perspective. He idly wondered what the Serpentine palace would be adorned with if they had managed to keep it. 

As he rounded the corner, Ben spotted his father. His brow creased when he noticed Han’s attire. “Leaving again?”

“It’s my fault,” his father muttered, scratching the back of his neck where a patch of striped feathers sat. He shrugged, giving his son a half-hearted chuckle. “It always is.” 

“Where will you go this time?” 

“It’s Chewie’s turn to host,” Han answered. “Don’t worry. I’ll be back for the big day. Your mother can’t stay mad forever.” He winked. 

Ben scoffed. “You heard?”

“The servants talk,” his father reminded him.

“Right,” Ben drawled then sighed. “Mom doesn’t believe me.” 

“She’s just worried,” Han assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You’re her baby. She only wants what’s best for you.” 

“Sure,” he grumbled in disbelief. 

“I know your mother’s not the easiest woman to live with.”

Ben snorted. That was a gracious understatement. 

“You have to understand the pressure she is under. No one wants another war, Ben. No one. Not the Avians, not the Wolves, not the Mistari— not even the Serpentine. No matter what the records say, we all lost that fight.”

“Then shouldn’t mom see this as a step toward lasting peace?” Ben reasoned. 

His father nodded, dropping his hand. “I’m sure she does. If I know your mother, she’s probably already started wedding preparations for you two.”

“She didn’t even acknowledge Rey,” Ben remarked bitterly. 

“Rey? Is that her name? Pretty,” Han commented.

Ben nodded. “She’s...”

“The most breath-taking thing you’ve ever seen?” his father supplied with a smirk. 

“Perfect.”

Han chuckled. “Course she is. She’s your other half.” 

Blinking, Ben stared at his father. “I thought you didn’t believe in pair bonds and R’iia? Didn’t you call it an ancient hokey belief?” 

“Yeah, despite my best attempts you held onto the notion you’d find yours one day. And look at you now, color in your face and eyes lit with fire. I’ve never been happier to be wrong,” Han told him. He pulled Ben into a hug. 

“Thanks, dad.” 

“I’ll see you soon, all right?” His father said, pulling away. “Give my love to my future daughter-in-law.” 

Ben’s face fell.

“Uh-oh. I know that look. What’d you do?” 

“Nothing!” he insisted, irritated. Ben had never possessed his father’s quick wit or charm. When it came to the fairer sex, he was woefully unprepared. “She’s not happy about our...differences.” 

“Can’t say I blame her. Jakku is a cut-throat town. The poverty level there is more than all the other Serpentine sectors combined,” Han explained. 

“Lando lives there, doesn’t he?” Ben asked.

Han nodded. “After the war, there were riots and attempts at an uprising. He was separated from his wife and daughter. When he found Jannah in Jakku, he stayed. She’d already lost her mother. He didn’t want her to lose her home too.”

“He never told me that,” Ben said.

“He wouldn’t. He doesn’t like to talk about Tendra,” Han shared. 

Ben nodded. He couldn’t fathom finding Rey only to lose her later in life. Lando and Tendra hadn’t been pair-bonded but he knew they loved one another. His uncle wore his grief like a scar. Ben had never seen him smile, not even the time when he caught Ben, Poe, and Hux gambling in the library instead of studying foreign diplomacy. 

The way his father remembered Lando was through stories of their youth when neither man was plagued with graying hair or stiff limbs. Ben had grown up idolizing his father, wishing he could preen as effortlessly as Han. The falcon rarely appeared troubled by anything.

“Lando’s the real peacock,” his father had joked. “Always fluffing his feathers for a pair of pretty eyes.” 

The man Han described was nothing at all like the man Ben had grown up referring to as his uncle. The term made his mother uncomfortable, though whether it was because Lando was Serpentine or another reason, Ben couldn’t be sure. Every time Han brought up memories of the war and fighting alongside his friends, his mother shot him a disapproving glare. She’d never provided an explanation for the look and Ben knew better than to ask. 

“Someday you’re going to have to tell me how you became best friends with a Wolf and a Serpentine,” Ben said. 

Han chuckled. “That story requires whiskey….a lot of whiskey.” 

“I’ll bring the bottle.”

“You’re on,” his father said, clapping a hand on his back. 

“Will you be alright? It’s late and you know the north pass can be tricky to follow. Maybe you should wait until morning and ride out at first light,” Ben suggested. 

Han waved him off. “I’ve left here in worse conditions. Randon Run is a well-traveled route for traders moving between the Wolves and the Avian borders. I’ll be fine.”

“I wish I could go with you. I haven’t been to Kashyyyk in years,” Ben commented. 

He wondered if Rey would like the dark woods with their thick moss and babbling brooks. The landscapes were beautiful and vastly different from the dry sands she was accustomed to. 

“Once you’re married, you’ll have to do the circuit,” Han reminded him. 

Ben grimaced. The idea of being paraded around ruined his plan. Rey couldn’t enjoy the forest if she was flanked by a dozen Avian royal guards. 

“I best be off before your mother catches me.” 

“I probably should be too. She’s not particularly happy with me. Neither of them are,” he replied. 

“Don’t worry; your girl will come around,” Han reassured him. 

“Thanks, dad.”

“I’ll see you around, kid.” His father gave him a nod and headed out to the stables. 

With a resigned sigh, Ben started his climb to the seventh floor. 

The best— or worst, depending on who you asked, —kept secret in Alderaan was his parents’ marital problems. Han leaving for a day or two at a time was a common occurrence. Regardless of how many rooms the castle contained, there wasn’t enough space to house both egos. They both suffered for their pride, neither inclined to admit when they’d made a mistake.

Ben had grown up seeing his dad walk, or on occasion, fly out. He always came back. For a few days, his parents’ interactions would be happy, playful even, until inevitably another disagreement arose. The cycle repeated so often that Ben had lost count. 

He didn’t view his parents as awful people. They were flawed like everyone else. Unlike everyone else, they were in positions of power and, as such, had been placed on a pedestal. They each dealt with the pressures of their roles differently. For Han, it meant copious amounts of Corellian whiskey and cards with his friends. For Leia, it meant buckling down on paperwork and hosting delegations from the neighboring lands. Their tactics proved effective in managing their stress but it also drove them apart. 

Ben considered communication their greatest weakness His father preferred a laid-back approach which was often misconstructed as him being blasé. His miner was determined, methodical, and chose to plan everything as carefully as possible. They were two opposing sides of a spectrum who were too stubborn to find common ground. If the last thirty years hadn’t taught them, Ben doubted they’d change their feathers any time soon. 

His chambers came into view. The building tension in his muscles released. Inside, he was safe from watchful eyes, judgment, and, worst of all, his mother. Ben could finally relax. 

He paused, staring at the next door down, wondering if she was still awake. His hand hovered over the handle as he contemplated checking. Ben shook his head. He was being selfish. Having a pair bond meant putting them first. Rey was already skittish. Forcing his company on her wouldn’t earn him any favors. He needed to be patient until she came to terms with their situation. 

Considering what Han told him about Jakku, Rey’s life was nothing like his and not just because she was Serpentine. Ben had lived a pampered life. He’d never worried about clean water or if he’d go to bed hungry. The only violence he’d seen was for the purposes of his training. Ben had never had to work for anything he had. From the tunics he wore to the cape he lent to Rey, everything he needed had been provided to him. He’d never wanted for anything. 

He suspected Rey wouldn’t be impressed by his wealth or the amenities he could arrange for her. She would see it as an insult to her independence. Ben added that to his list of things they would need to discuss. Though he found her fire exciting, he doubted the court would feel the same. As a member of the royal family, Rey would be expected to act the part, at least during formal events at court. Inside their chambers was a separate matter. Ben would not tell her how to behave there. These rooms had served as his sanctuary for years. He would extend the kindness to her. 

Entering his bed chamber, Ben found the fireplace had been lit and a fresh set of sleep pants laid out for him. The heat let off by the flickering flames comforted him. He decided to use the fireplace more often. Ben rarely asked Kaydel to light it. 

He slipped into his sleep pants, intending to retire but his mind would not still. Ben kept replaying his first encounter with Rey. He analyzed the details of her face, the way her eyes had morphed, and the genuine surprise he saw reflected in them. 

When their minds connected, Ben felt her resounding rejection. He’d felt a spark of fear in her, not of him but of something else. Trying to grasp hold of the thread resulted in him losing the link altogether. His disappointment at himself stunned him long enough for her to take off. 

Her ingenuity in the bazaar was commendable. He would not soon forget the devilish way she winked at him before disappearing into the night. Ben had never met anyone like her. He wanted to know everything — where she’d grown up, how she’d become a dancer, what her favorite color was — any detail great or small, he wanted to know about it. He wanted to know Rey. 

It was clear she hadn’t spent her life waiting to find her pair bond the way he had. Either Rey hadn’t considered it possible or she didn’t believe she would have one. Ben wondered if that was why their imprinting hadn’t solidified her trust. All the recorded couples he had researched expressed an immediate protectiveness for their other halves and had trusted them implicitly. So why hadn’t Rey? 

He paced restlessly. More questions surfaced in his mind. Who had she been running to? Why had those men in the alley targeted her? Where had she learned to fight? And most importantly, when he caught up to her, why had she stopped? The girl was a riddle, one he desperately wanted to unravel. 

Ben had never come across an account of a refuted pair bond, though there was one occurrence of a separated couple. Their division incited the Great War, causing the various factions to split. His grandfather’s story was a tragic one, tainted with blood and despair. Ben hoped he wouldn’t follow in Anakin’s footsteps. 

He shivered. 

His brows knit together as he glanced at the fireplace. He could see the waves of heat the flames were giving off yet his feathers still bristled. Scanning the room, Ben found no reason for the chill. His windows were latched shut and there was no draft circulating from under the main door. Then his gaze fell upon the adjoining chambers. The lock was turned over. 

He approached the door, inspecting the latch. It had been locked from his side. But why? Ben didn’t care if Rey wanted to come into his chambers. She was probably curious and if she wanted an extra blanket to keep warm, she—

Chiding himself for his ignorance, Ben threw the door open. Rey’s crumpled form fell into his room. She was curled up, buried beneath layers of fabric she’d torn from her bedding. Her jaw was clenched and her eyes were shut. 

Where the hell was his cloak? 

“Rey?” 

She didn’t respond. 

“Are you alright?” Ben asked, kneeling beside her. He reached toward her but then drew his hand back remembering that she didn’t like being touched. She remained unresponsive. His heart rate increased. “Rey, can you hear me?” 

He glanced past her into her chambers. The wardrobe doors hung open to reveal empty shelves. There were no extra blankets, no garments for her to wear, not a single pair of stockings. Her fireplace hadn’t been lit and her window had been left open. In an attempt to protect herself, she wrapped herself in the materials she had. Rey had even stripped the curtains to build a nest. She had sought out a heat source. The door to his chambers would have been the closest she could get to one. 

His blood boiled. Come morning, he would address the matter with the one responsible. Ben would make an example of Kaydel. Her dismissal would serve as a warning to the castle attendants. Either they accepted Rey as his pair bond or they could seek employment elsewhere. She was part of the royal family now and he wouldn’t tolerate treason. 

“Rey,” Ben tried again. 

When she didn’t move, he cursed. His mind raced, attempting to recall key details from his shifter anatomy classes. Like their secondary forms, all Serpentine were cold-blooded. Without a heat source, they would grow lethargic and sick. If their temperature dropped too low, they could die of hypothermia. 

Given her current condition, Ben suspected she was in a state of brumation. Her body was fighting to keep her alive by slowing her heart rate and breathing. If Rey stayed like this much longer there was a chance she wouldn’t wake up. 

“Rey, I don’t know if you can hear me but I need to move you. Please tell me that I can,” Ben begged urgently. 

_Yes._

He stared at her, feeling their connection ripple across his mind as it opened. 

_Cold. So cold..._

“I know. I’ve got you,” he promised, slipping his arms around her legs and back to hoist her up. 

Ben carried her to the fireplace, setting her down as close to the paneled screen as he dared. He sat with her between his legs, cocooned in her bedding. Gently, he rubbed his hands up and down her back, trying to improve her circulation. 

“I should never have left you alone. This is my fault. You tried to tell me and instead of listening to you, I tried to prove you wrong. I’m sorry, Rey,” he apologized. 

Slowly, so slowly that at first, he didn’t realize she was moving, Rey’s eyes opened. Her hazel orbs were speckled with green and gold, both colors twinkling in the firelight. 

“I waited for years to find you. When I met you, I thought you would be as happy as I was. I realize now, that it was unfair of me to expect that from you. We’ve walked different paths and have been shaped by different experiences,” Ben told Rey, continuing to massage her stiff form. 

“I’m not a patient man so I’m not promising that I’ll be perfect. I am promising to try. I vow to take care of you, to protect you, and support you for as long as we are together. I know I haven’t given you a reason to trust me or my words but I will earn it...starting tonight.”

_You can try._

She tilted her head toward him until it rested against his chest. Her eyes fluttered closed. 

He stayed awake, keeping the fire going as Rey’s body relaxed. Steadily, her limbs unclenched. Her breathing regulated and Ben was pleased to see the pulse point on her neck twitching rhythmically.

Only once he was convinced she would be fine did Ben allow himself to close his eyes. 

* * *

_It was blisteringly hot. The sun beat down on him from above, relentless and unforgiving in the way it scorched the sands. He was surrounded by rolling dunes. They spanned for miles, a sea of varying shades of brown and gold only broken up by the crystal blue sky above._

_In front of him stood a couple, younger than his parents, though their grim expressions gave them a weary appearance. The woman had chestnut hair, tied into a bun at the base of her neck. Her face was smeared with dirt and her green eyes were misty. The man had dark hair, dark eyes, and a solemn face. There were cuts on his cheeks, abrasions on his arms, and he was walking with a slight limp. They looked like they’d been through hell._

_The woman bent down to place a hand on Ben’s shoulder. “Stay down and out of sight.”_

_When he responded, his voice was that of a child’s. “But mama—.”_

_“Your father and I will be back soon.” The woman removed a necklace from around her neck. She placed it on him, letting the crystal at the end hang against his chest. Hastily, she kissed his forehead. “Change into your true form. You’ll be safer that way,” the woman advised, her voice cracking. When she straightened up, her eyes were brimming with tears. “May R’iia watch over you, Rey. We love you.”_

_A shadow darkened her face. Ben tilted his head up to see a raven descending._

_“They’re here,” the man warned, grabbing her arm and guiding her away. “Rey, hide!”_

_Ben felt himself burrow down. He watched from beneath the sands as the woman ran. The man joined her. Their knapsacks bounced as they raced away. As the bird touched down, it turned into an Avian guard._

_The soldier drew an arrow out of his quiver and fired a shot into the fleeing man’s back. He pitched forward. The woman cried out, attempting to support his weight._

_He tried to wave her off. “Jyn, go!”_

_“No, I’m not leaving you,” the woman refused._

_Jyn grabbed a baton from her husband’s pack and charged at the raven. She managed to knock his bow to the sand. He tried to reclaim it but she slammed the blunt end of the baton into his gunt. He bent over, cursing her. Jyn relieved him of his arrows and returned to her husband’s side. Her mistake was in thinking that was the Avian soldier’s only weapon._

_Horror filled his eyes as Ben saw the raven pull a blade from his scabbard. The soldier drove the knife into the man’s side, directly between his ribs. Jyn screamed, raising the baton in retaliation as tears streamed down her face. The Avian dodged her attack and silenced her with a slash across her throat._

_White-hot rage ignited in Ben’s chest. He was overwhelmed with grief and fury. The two emotions twisted together creating a deadly storm that threatened to consume him._

_He’d kill the raven. One bite was all it would take. Then the bastard would suffer for what he’d done. He deserved to writhe in agony while he fought for breath and withered in the hot sun._

_Ben started to move when a second shadow covered the sand._

_“Status report,” a voice demanded._

_A second Avian appeared. The vulture landed with his back to Ben._

_“Found these two traveling to Jakku from Jedha,” the soldier informed his superior. “Are they the ones you were looking for?”_

_“Pathetic,” the vulture muttered coldly. He placed his boot on the Serpentine man and pushed him down the dune. Ben heard the body flop at each pass as he rolled out of view. “Did they have anything of value on them?”_

_The soldier knelt next to Jyn. He rummaged through her satchel, tossing aside rations and a water canteen before he paused over a doll. The toy was scraped together with bits of multicolored fabric. There was a stain on its left leg, a sign it had been played with often._

_“Was there a child, Ochi?” the vulture asked._

_“I didn’t see one,” the soldier answered, shaking his head._

_“Probably abandoned back in Jedha,” his superior said, unconcerned. “Return there and burn the village to the ground. Leave no survivors.”_

_“Yes, sir.” The soldier gave a salute and then both men transitioned into their secondary forms._

_Ben followed them until they were no more than a pinprick of black against the otherwise cloudless sky. He glanced up at the sun, begging R’iia to take him too. She didn’t answer his call. Instead, the light increased until it blinded out his vision._

Blinking, Ben returned to the waking world. He wondered if what he’d seen had been a nightmare but decided reality was much crueler. It had been a memory. Rey’s memory. 

Ben gazed at the woman in his arms, catching the glitter of a single tear in the morning light as it slid down her cheek. Nothing his father had told him prepared Ben for the anguish he felt in Rey’s mind. The loss of her parents was a dark anchor around her heart. It was an infestation that was slowly choking the happiness out of everything. He didn’t know how she had managed to keep it at bay as long as she had. The few moments when Ben felt it had nearly ruined him. 

She began to rouse, shifting in his hold. Ben released her, backing away to give her space. 

“Rey.” He could barely speak. His throat was raw from the screams he’d suppressed. “I’m so sorry.” 

Her eyes sparkled in realization, then immediately narrowed. “Get out of my head,” she snarled, tossing aside the blankets. Rey moved away from him, still wearing the same outfit she’d danced in at the Guild.

Instinctively, Ben reached for her, wincing when he saw the way her eyes widened in fear. He held up his hands to signal he meant to no harm. The gesture only seemed to provoke her. 

“Why me?” Rey questioned. 

“Why you?” he echoed, perplexed. 

“Why did you choose me?” she demanded as if he could control the fact that he had imprinted on her. He couldn’t and, for that matter, he couldn’t control her imprinting on him. 

“Rey, this isn’t something you choose. It’s the will of the gods,” Ben explained. 

“Don’t,” she spat, incensed. “Don’t you dare say that to me. That’s what they told me about my parents. It wasn’t the gods’ will to kill them. It was the Avian’s. They chose to murder an innocent couple. They are responsible for making me an orphan.”

“You’re right,” Ben agreed, rising slowly from the floor. He kept his hands up. “I give you my word that those men will be identified and punished.”

“No.”

“No?”

“Whatever punishment you deem fit won’t bring them back. It won’t erase the fact that I never got the chance to bury my family. I had to watch the sands swallow them, erase them from my view just like your kind erased them from my life.” Her voice was raised and her hands were shaking. 

Ben could feel her pain shrieking at him across their bond. The brutal force was enough to send him to his knees. He gripped hold of the mantle to remain upright. 

“I can’t bring them back but I can find justice for their deaths. I can give you closure,” he promised. 

Her lower lip trembled. “I don’t believe you,” she mumbled quietly. 

“Why not? You could look into my mind to see the truth,” Ben reminded her, shifting closer to her. 

Rey’s pupils morphed into vertical slits. He felt her shut herself off from their connection. She was back to fighting it, fighting him. Her hand followed the tanned skin of her thigh beneath her skirt. She withdrew a knife. 

“Where did you get that?”

“Oh, this?” She expertly twirled the knife in her hand. “I nicked it off my escort last night. Funny, I would have thought the two men closest to the prince would be better trained.”

“They were looking out for you,” Ben argued. 

“Like that sparrow who tried to kill me?” Rey snapped, anger causing the gold flecks in her hazel eyes to glint furiously. 

“I will deal with Kaydel,” he assured her. 

“Right,” Rey drawled skeptically. “We gave this a try but I don’t think it’s going to work out. It’s not me. It’s you; you and the entire Avian race.”

“If you’re so against us, then why agree to come here?” Ben challenged. 

Her hand faltered and for a second he caught the glimmer of hurt in her eyes. “Does it matter?” 

“It does to me.” 

Rey stared at him for a moment, Then, she scoffed and shoved past him. “I’m leaving.” 

Fear caused Ben to react. “You can’t,” he said, maneuvering between her and the door. 

“Get out of my way,” she ordered. 

“If you leave with that weapon, the guards will know you stole it and think you’re hostile,” he warned. 

“I am.” 

“Rey—.”

She used all of her body weight to slam him against the wall. The cool metal of the blade pressed against his throat. His first instinct was to fight. He knew he could easily overpower her but he realized the slightest movement would result in his blood being spilled. Rey had him pinned.

“You asked me to trust you,” she said. “Then you invade my mind and make me relive the worst day of my life. I should kill you.” 

She thought he’d done it on purpose. His heart sunk. She’d never received education on how pair bonds were formed or how they functioned. As agitated as she was, Rey was unlikely to listen to Ben if he told her what she expected to hear. If he wanted to get through to her, he would have to take an alternative route. 

“Do it,” Ben challenged. 

Rey applied an ounce of pressure. “Don’t think I won’t.” 

“No?” he mused. “I’ve heard severing a pair bond is horrific; the kind of pain that makes you wish you were dead.”

“Liar,” she hissed. “You’re just trying to save your own skin.”

“The only thing as permanent as death is this bond, which, may I remind you, we are both bound by. So I have to ask myself, who are you really mad at Rey? Because I don’t think it’s me.” 

She staggered back, gaping at him. Ben followed, not letting her get away. “Last night, you were afraid. At first, I thought it was me but that’s not it, is it?” Rey didn’t reply. She cast her eyes to the ground answering his question. “No, it’s something else.”

“Stop,” she insisted, taking another step back. 

“Talk to me. Tell me what’s upsetting you. I can help,” Ben coaxed, approaching her.

Rey shook her head. “No, you can’t. I already agreed to do it and now...,” she trailed off. Her block faltered long enough for him to glimpse into her mind. She was reeling from the pain. It was her crutch. Rey clung to it the way a drowning man clutched to fragments of wood. Ben shared his genuine concern, hoping it provided comfort. Her grip loosened and the knife clattered to the floor. 

Ben felt their connection pulse. Tidbits of her emotions came flowing across as the cracks in her defenses widened— fear, shame, resentment, confusion, attraction. His brow arched. Ben remembered he’d never put a shirt on. He was clothed only in his sleep pants. 

He cleared his throat, forcing his voice to stay even. “What did you agree to? To accompany me to the palace?” 

Rey shook her head, continuing to retreat. “Forget I said anything.” 

“No, we’re going to talk about last night and where we go from here.”

“You need to stay away from me,” she told him sternly. Rey cornered herself between him, his wardrobe, and the wall. Her eyes flashed as she realized her mistake. 

“Why?” 

“Because—.”

That was when the chamber door opened. “Your highness, I had your cloak cleaned and— oh!” 

“Get out, Kaydel!” Ben shouted, angrily. 

Rey slammed her heel down on his foot and drove her elbow into his torso. Caught off-guard, he roared in pain. She pushed Kaydel aside and broke into a run. 

Ben made to follow her but was blocked by the hysterical sparrow. “I knew she was untrustworthy. All those snakes are terrible. It is like Snoke is always telling us. You can’t turn your back on them. They’re manipulative and—.” 

“Silence,” Ben snapped. He moved around Kaydel to dart into the corridor. 

It was empty. 

Rey was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes:**  
>  \- [Tendra Calrissian](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Tendra_Risant_Calrissian)  
> \- [Kashyyyk](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Kashyyyk)  
> \- [Randon Run](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Randon_Run/Legends)  
> \- [Brumation (aka snake's version of hibernation)](https://wsed.org/hibernation-vs-brumation/)  
> \- [Ochi](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ochi)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued thanks to my beta, [ZailaRose](https://zailarose.tumblr.com/). She has been such a HUGE help with this fic and I honestly can't thank her enough. 
> 
> A special thank you to my my alpha reader [Atchamb7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atchamb7/pseuds/Atchamb7/works) for commissioning [Panda Capuccino](https://pandacapuccino.tumblr.com/) for this stunning scene from Chapter 1! She even managed to add the details for the scales and feathers!!!! And because she's so amazing, she also did a companion piece of Rey's dance (also from Chapter 1), which I will reveal with the Chapter 5 update! Stay tuned...

Rey ran calculations in her head: the steps she’d taken since she left his chambers, the minutes she had before the cold began to affect her, and the beats of her heart. Twenty-three, ten, and forty-two, respectively. Numbers were simple to understand. They were straightforward, factual, irrefutable. People were not so easy. 

She heard the sparrow scream, listened to Ben shout, and felt the vibrations of his heavy steps along the stone ground. Rey searched the corridor in vain for an escape. 

Five seconds.

Four.

Three.

Two.

_Change into your true form. You’ll be safer that way._

Rey’s throat tightened as her mother’s guidance came to her. With an imperceptible nod of her head, she relinquished her human body. Her beige scales were only slightly darker than the castle stone. She slithered over to the wall, pressing herself firmly up against it just as the prince entered the hallway. Rey kept her breathing even, conscious of how her scales reflected light as her lungs expanded. 

From her lower vantage point, she watched him scan the passage. He ran a hand through his hair and cursed. A pang of regret shot across their bond. It banged against her mind, demanding entry. Rey denied it. 

Allowing the bond to remain open was dangerous. She couldn’t control what was shared or how much. Ben had already glimpsed a memory Rey chose to bury long ago. There was no telling what else he’d be able to pull from her head. Rey couldn’t chance him discovering the reason she’d accepted his invitation to the palace. 

The prince stood bare-chested and tense. Rey paled. Her golden scales lightened to match the stone behind her. 

“Your highness,” the sparrow appeared behind him. Rey’s color returned to normal. Her coils tightened reflexively. “Forgive my earlier intrusion. Your mother requested your presence at breakfast—.”

Ben turned to her, snapping. “This is your fault.”

The sparrow backed away, eyes wide and feathers raised in alarm. “Sire?”

“Did you think it would be amusing to make her feel unwelcome? Did you consider that you could have killed her?” The sparrow shook her head frantically, opening her mouth to protest but the prince wasn’t done. “The reason the Serpentine act the way they do is because they have to defend themselves. We lord over them, demanding resources and obedience. We offer them nothing in exchange, only shackles of penance for crimes most didn’t commit. You had no right to deny her anything. Even if she wasn’t my pair bond, you owed her the courtesy of being decent.”

“Your highness, I only had your best interests at heart. You can’t be matched to that woman. She would sooner kill you then love you,” Kaydel argued. 

“The only person I believe capable of murder is the one standing before me,” he replied coldly. She started to sob. “You have dishonored this house. Your services are no longer required. I want you gone before dusk,” Ben commanded, turning toward his chambers. 

“No, please, your majesty.” She grasped at his arm. “Ben—.”

“Don’t you dare,” he snarled, causing her to withdraw instantly. With a slam of the door, he ended their interlude. Kaydel collapsed to the ground, crying. 

There was no remorse in Rey’s heart for the spoiled sparrow. The girl had made her choice. It was a gamble, as all power plays were. In this instance, the odds hadn’t been in the sparrow’s favor. She had shown her hand too soon. When exploiting power, restraint was a necessary skill. Rey ventured away from the dismissed attendant, ignoring the way the girl’s cries reverberated along the corridor. 

The castle was built as a fortress with winding corridors, multiple staircases, and few windows. A lack of discernible elements made navigation difficult for an outsider, including Rey. The architect supplemented the exterior defenses by creating a labyrinth inside. 

Restraining their bond required concentration. Rey found herself slipping more than once as she struggled to keep both her body and mind from detection. She anticipated that the moment she let go, Ben would reach out to her. She refused to let that happen. 

Surviving life in Jakku taught her to be resilient. There was no room for weakness in the desert. If dehydration didn’t kill you, the exposure would. If you managed the hardships of the environment, you had to overcome poverty, prejudice, and politics. Rey was determined to make it out of Alderaan alive. There was nothing within these walls that she couldn’t overcome. 

Due to the early morning hour, there was only minor foot traffic. Whenever a servant scuttled past, Rey would freeze in place. Not a single soul noticed her. They were too preoccupied with their tasks to worry about the off-colored stripe at the base of the wall. Their ignorance afforded her the opportunity to escape. She just needed to find a way to the courtyard. 

After she passed the same tapestry three times, Rey shifted into her human form. She wasn’t getting anywhere confined to the shadows along the wall. If she lingered much longer, the chill would render her immobile. Her senses were already beginning to weaken. The strain of keeping the bond closed was wearing on her. 

Turning the corner, Rey charged into a pile of clothes. Neatly folded laundry scattered to the floor. 

“Oh!” 

Rey hastily apologized, kneeling to gather up the fallen linens as a smiling handmaiden did the same opposite of her. The girl was young, rosy-cheeked, and had a fresh scent about her. She hummed while she piled the pieces of laundry on top of one another. It was a pleasant tune that put Rey at ease. 

“Thank you for your assistance,” the maid said. 

“It’s really no trouble,” Rey replied. 

“I should have— oh, your highness.” The girl’s cheery disposition vanished as she glanced up. “Beg pardon. I did not see you.”

“No, please don’t apologize. It was my fault.” 

The maid didn’t appear convinced but before she could speak, a shout caused both of them to look up. “Rey!”

“Have you and Prince Ben had a disagreement?” the girl inquired. 

“That’s one way of phrasing it,” Rey muttered. She shivered involuntarily. “You wouldn’t know how to get outside by chance, would you?” 

The girl nodded. She gathered up the linens in her arms and stood. Inclining her head down the corridor she’d just come, she beckoned, “This way.” 

Rey followed her to a slim tapestry between two half pillars adorned with the busts of King Bail and Queen Breha. The maid pulled the tapestry aside to reveal a door. She opened it and ushered Rey through. 

A dimly lit, narrow passageway met her on the other side. The temperature was several degrees cooler inside. Rey felt her limbs stiffen in protest. Her heart rate started to slow, her body shutting down to preserve energy. Rey placed a hand against the wall to steady herself, eyes closing as she willed her legs to move.

“Your highness.” The girl stared at her with worry etched on her face. “Shall I call for the physician?” 

“No.” Rey waved her off. “I’ll be fine once I get out in the sunlight.” 

“May I be of assistance?” she asked. 

“No, I should be able to manage,” Rey answered. Inhaling a shaky breath, she attempted to step forward, only to stumble and collide with the wall. 

“Come on,” the girl insisted, ducking under Rey’s arm. She had shifted the pile of linens under her opposite arm, pinching them against her side to keep them from falling to the floor. Despite being shorter than Rey, the maid managed to take on most of her weight. Steadily, they made their way down the servant’s passage. 

“What’s your name?” Rey asked, struggling to keep her breathing even. 

“It’s Tico, your majesty. Rose Tico.”

“I’m Rey.”

Rose smiled. “I know.” 

“It seems everyone does,” Rey remarked. 

“His highness has been searching for years to find his other half. I was pleased to hear he succeeded,” Rose informed her. 

“You’re the only one,” she returned bitterly.

“Really? Armie seemed grateful you were here.”

“Armie?”

Rose turned the color of her namesake. “Excuse my informality. General Hux.” 

Rey stared at her. “Are you two....?”

“Oh no, your highness,” Rose responded quickly, shaking her head. Her cheeks darkened. 

“But you’d like to be,” Rey surmised. 

“I’m sure he has better offers, what with being the General of the Royal Guard and best friend to the crown prince,” Rose said with a dejected sigh. 

Rey felt compelled to offer the girl guidance. Unfortunately, she knew very little about Hux. What Rey did know of his character was positive, at least from an Avian’s perspective. 

He was clearly a devoted friend and close confidant of the royal family. Hux was better groomed than Poe, a classic military trait, though Rey guessed it also had something to do with his obsessive need to be in control. Rey didn’t consider him cruel, even if he had tried to apprehend her. Hux’s actions were driven by his concern for Ben. Rey couldn’t fault him for that. 

“I met him and Poe last night,” Rey told Rose. “They weren’t awful.”

The handmaiden laughed. “I’ll be sure to tell them that.” Rey’s face fell. Rose noticed. “I’m sorry. I keep forgetting my place.” 

“No, it’s not that,” Rey assured her. “Please don’t feel the need for formalities with me. I don’t care for them. It’s just...I don’t think I can stay here.” 

“What do you mean?” Rose inquired. There wasn’t any judgment in her tone, only curiosity. 

“Ben is not what I expected,” Rey admitted. 

“The men we love never are,” Rose remarked wisely.

Rey was glad her systems were too weak for her to pale. She didn’t want to explain why Rose’s words triggered such a response. “I can’t be what he needs,” Rey explained. “It would be better for everyone if I went back to Jakku and—.”

“Forgive me, your highness—.”

“Rose.”

“Forgive me, Rey, but I don’t believe it benefits any pair bond to be separated. The bond forged between you both is old magic, far greater than any societal divisions or prejudices you may encounter. And, if I may, I find the timing of your imprinting to be meaningful,” Rose shared.

“Why?” 

“Prince Ben is to succeed the throne in a month’s time. Every ruler has built upon their predecessor’s accomplishments. In the case of his highness, he wishes to take strides to unity. He has never been satisfied with his mother’s version of peace. Few have supported him. Now he has you, a formidable partner who can articulate why the need for unity is required and how it will benefit all of us,” Rose clarified. 

Rey couldn’t decide if it was the cold or her shock that paralyzed her. Her stomach roiled unpleasantly. She’d accused Ben of playing her, assumed his interest was another manipulation by the Avians. The truth was far worse. Ben wasn’t the one being manipulated. Rey was. 

Her motivation to return to Jakku spurred her on. With Rose’s help, she managed to make it to the end of the passage. The handmaiden opened the door and Rey stepped into the sunlight. 

Leaning against her companion, she took a moment to revel in R’iia’s warm embrace. The sun brought instant relief, lessening the tension in her limbs and regulating her heart rate. Her stomach calmed. Rey took a deep breath, allowing her lungs to expand to full capacity before slowly exhaling. By the time she did, she was already feeling more stable. 

Rey straightened up. Cautiously, she took a step forward. She swayed slightly but caught herself before Rose had to intervene. 

“Better?” the handmaiden asked. 

“Yes.”

“That’s good. I was worried. You went so pale,” Rose commented, causing Rey’s cheeks to lose color momentarily. “Oh!”

“It’s nothing,” she hastily assured Rose. “I just need a minute to bring my temperature up.” 

It wasn’t a lie, merely an omission of the truth. Even in her human form, blushing caused the pigment of her skin to lighten. She was thankful her Avian companion was ignorant of Serpentine physiology. Rey wasn’t prepared to admit why what her traitorous flesh transformed at the mention of the prince. 

“Can you walk?” Rose asked, her voice sounding rather high-pitched. 

“I could try,” Rey replied. She took one shaky step, then another. It wasn’t fast or painless but it was progress. 

“I’m afraid that you’re going to have to be faster than that,” Rose remarked. Rey followed her gaze across the courtyard to where Poe and Hux were exiting the main doors. 

Rey looked over her shoulder at the servant’s passage. She could conceal herself inside but doing so put her at risk of meeting the same fate the sparrow had intended for her. Her gaze went to the stables. Even if she was able to move at normal speed, Rey wouldn’t be able to make it there before Hux and Poe saw her. She was out of options. 

“Here.” Rose shifted the linens tucked under her arm to present Rey with a single pillowcase. “Get in.” 

“What?”

“It’s the only way,” Rose urged her. 

Before anyone could spot her, Rey transformed. Her skin hardened into stacks of sand-colored scales as her limbs melted into her torso. When she gazed up at Rose, it was through dark, beady eyes. 

The handmaiden crouched down, holding the pillowcase up. “Quickly.” 

Rey slithered into the silken sack, both surprised by Rose’s ingenuity and irritated she had to resort to hiding in the laundry. 

Approaching footsteps dispelled her concerns as she heard the two men greet Rose. Poe said his in passing, wasting no time in mounting his horse and riding off. Hux appeared ready to do the same when Rose stopped him. 

“Armi— erm, General Hux!” She strolled over to the red-haired Avian, carefully concealing Rey. “Where are you off to?” 

“Scouting mission,” he answered ambiguously. “The orders came through this morning. Commander Dameron is taking the west, I have the north, and the prince is taking the south.” 

“His majesty is riding alone?”

“No,” Hux shook his head. “Though there was some debate about that.” 

“I suppose the queen is displeased,” Rose stated. 

“Indeed. Their differences of opinion caused quite a stir over breakfast. Ben, I mean, the prince didn’t want to wait,” Hux explained.

“Wait?” Rose queried, acting unaware. 

He shifted closer to her, ducking his head down as he spoke, “Ben’s pair bond fled their chambers this morning. He suspects she’s returning to her home in Jakku.” 

“Does he mean to follow her?” Rose asked.

Hux nodded and straightened up to his full height. 

Rey lifted her head above the pillowcase’s seam. She glanced around the courtyard trying to catch a glimpse of the prince. Rose shook the fabric, causing her to fall to the bottom. 

“I snuck in some apples from the orchard,” she told the general. “I could stick them in your saddlebag if you would like?” 

“That is kind of you, Rose. I’d be grateful for the treat,” Hux agreed, lifting the leather flap of his bag. Rose gently situated the pillowcase holding Rey inside. “Safe travels, General Hux.” 

“Have a pleasant day.” 

Hux mounted his horse, jostling the saddle as he did. Rey pushed her head against the flap, peering out at Rose who was smiling. Hux clicked his tongue, directing his stead away. Once his back was turned, Rose mouthed, “May R’iia watch over you.” 

Rey lowered herself down into the shadows of the pillowcase. All she could do now was wait. 

And pray Hux didn’t get hungry before he reached the northern clans. 

* * *

The constant bouncing of her transport lulled Rey to sleep. The soft pillowcase combined with the body heat of the horse made for a comfortable bed. She’d been confined to far worse places during her short life. Despite the fact Rey was technically in Avian custody, she allowed herself to relax. If she was discovered, Rey could easily overpower Hux and take the horse for herself. 

She hoped it wouldn’t come to that. Disappointing Rose, after all the handmaiden had done for her, left a foul taste in Rey’s mouth. Rose had been unexpectedly charitable. Like the prince, she surprised Rey with her progressive views on the Serpentine. Their beliefs gave Rey another reason to return to Jakku.

Curious to see how far north Hux had trekked, Rey poked her rounded face out. There was nothing familiar about the landscape she saw. Thick trees, dense emerald green brush, and jagged rocks filled her vision. Deep greens and browns painted the scene, boasting tranquility and solace. Yet danger permeated the air. Her body coiled, conserving heat as Rey spotted frosted mountain tops in the distance. 

She’d never seen snow before. It looked beautiful, decorating the horizon in a fine, white layer. Rey wanted to hate it. Its existence put her life at risk. The temperature of the mountains was much colder than that of Alderaan castle. No amount of bedsheets would protect her. Regardless, she couldn’t hate something so pure. 

Ahsoka had shared with her tales of the northern wolves. She knew their alphas from the war. The pair was the topic of much speculation and debate. They were a mixed couple, one wolf and one tiger. Rey was told of how their union caused grumblings throughout the lands but the alpha held firm. In the end, he took the Mistari woman as his wife. Together they had ruled from Kashyyyk for decades and the north was peaceful and well protected.

Their story was encouraging. It illustrated the tolerance Ahsoka sought to restore. Equality was the Guild’s goal, even if some of their members agreed with Delphi Kloda’s tactics for securing it. Rey had been raised to believe such a world could exist, despite the horrors she witnessed. As a child, she subscribed to Ahsoka’s teachings, thinking that she could help bridge the divide. 

Then Orri died. 

Following the fight he broke up in the Guild, the Coluber received a summons. The invitation spoke of brokering a treaty between the Avian and the Serpentine. After discussions with the court, the Avians were seeking to expand the trade routes and offer better employment options for the Serpentine. They requested his presence to finalize the decision. 

For days, Orri and Ahsoka conversed about the opportunity. He thought they should refuse and suggest a different meeting location, one that existed on neutral ground. If the Avians agreed, they were serious about their offer. If they rejected his proposal, he would catch them in a trap. Ahsoka disagreed. She told him accepting their invitation was a gesture of goodwill. As the leader of Delphi Kloda, Orri was in a position of power but it was coupled with a negative connotation. He needed to display humility if he wanted to move forward. 

Eventually, he conceded. Trusting Ahsoka’s guidance, Orri left for Alderaan Palace at dawn. By the time dusk fell, news of his death had reached Jakku. The crown painted him a traitor, claiming the assassin arrived at the castle intending to kill the prince. He was executed for his crimes, without a trial and without hesitation. 

Everything changed. 

Ahsoka blamed herself for not recognizing the guise. The Guild’s dancers, once amicable, grew hateful. Delphi Kloda doubled their number, changing their plans to focus on retaliation. Their efforts invited protests and scuffles between any Avian who crossed their borders. The idea of creating a new world burned down with the riot pyres. Rey could no longer pretend her parents’ deaths were a tragic mistake. The Avians didn’t respect her kind. She lost all hope and joined Delphi Kloda’s cause. 

Bazine reminded Rey daily of what she had lost— her parents, her friends, her freedom. The list echoed in her mind along with the faces of the Avians who were responsible. A seed of anger, oppressive and volatile, took root in her heart. Like ivy, it grew around everything else, snuffing out the light. Her dark past made her see in extremes— black and white, good and evil, Serpentine and Avian —until she met him.

The prince’s actions contradicted everything Rey had come to expect of the Avian race. Initially, she suspected he would use her as a political advantage to keep the Serpentine in line. She refused to be anyone’s leverage. Upon consideration, Rey decided that if she played her part, she could provide valuable intel to Delphi Kloda. It had been her sole motivation for following Ben to Alderaan palace. 

During their travels, Rey picked up on his emotions and a few errant thoughts, none of which made any sense to her. He was excited to show her his home, content to have her walking at his side, and there was even a moment when he envisioned training her in Avian battle techniques. Arming an enemy was ludicrous. Then Rey realized the prince didn’t view her as one. 

Meeting Hux and Poe confused her further. They spoke to her with the same easy-going nature they possessed around Ben. Poe had gone so far as to correct the sparrow when she misspoke regarding Rey’s title. He defended her without hesitation. He treated her as an equal. 

Rose operated the same. Once Rey convinced her to stop with the formalities, talking to Rose was as effortless as talking to Jannah. Something was comforting about Rose’s presence that Rey couldn’t distinguish. Maybe it was how her smile dimpled her cheeks. It was adorable. 

Rey found that, just as she didn’t hate the snow, she didn’t hate Hux, Poe, Rose, or Ben. 

Which was why she had to return to Jakku. Rey needed to speak with Bazine. If the black mamba was planning a coup with the knowledge that Ben was on their side, her only goal must be war. Rey wouldn’t allow that to happen, not if there was an alternative. She didn’t want to see any more death. 

The horse’s pace slowed. Rey peered out of the saddlebag and saw a clearing. It was unoccupied but the remains of a fire were situated off to the side. Given the lack of disturbance, Rey assumed the travelers had passed through no more than a day before. 

Hux dismounted and approached the abandoned campsite. As he crouched down to inspect the doused fire, Rey began to crawl out. She decided to move in case she didn’t get another chance before Hux ventured through the mountain pass. 

Dropping herself to the dirt hurt. The ground was hard up north, a stark contrast to the mobile sands of Jakku. The impact jarred her for a moment. Rey was assaulted by the cold which seemed to seep through her scales. She needed to get away from Hux and find shelter.

Her tan coloring stood out amongst the rich browns and vibrant greens of the forest landscape. Rey’s smooth belly wasn’t made for the rough terrain she skirted over. The jagged rocks were as unyielding as the frigid earth. She maneuvered away from the clearing, through the underbrush until the vibrations from Hux’s movements lessened. 

Rey looked for signs of any others in the area but she could neither see or feel anyone. Seamlessly, she transformed, rising from the ground to tower over the stones which had caused her grief. Rey kicked one, watching as it rolled through the dirt to hit the roots of a large tree. 

From under the treetops, she couldn’t make out the sun’s position in the sky. Rey required it’s guidance to point her in the appropriate direction. Since the clearing wasn’t safe and the mountains were too cold, she started hiking in the opposite direction. Hopefully, she would come across a patch of forest that was thin enough for her to make out the sky. 

As she walked, Rey’s stomach gurgled reminding her that she hadn’t eaten in hours. She chided herself for not taking advantage of a meal before departing the castle. Alderaan was sure to have the freshest fruit available. Her mind went to the apples Rose had offered to Hux. Rey wished it hadn’t been a lie. The crisp taste would help curb her appetite. 

Tremors alerted Rey to another’s presence. She gazed around, trying to pinpoint the exact location. Slowly, Rey followed the sound to where the ground dipped to a stream. The fresh water rushed over stones, giving them a polished appearance. On the other side was a horse, drinking lazily. A twig snapped and Rey noticed a man several paces to the right of the horse. 

The stranger had graying hair and a roguish smirk, which Rey found oddly familiar. She spotted a tuft of striped feathers along the nape of his neck, marking him as a falcon. He was traveling alone, saddlebags bulging with supplies. Rey’s stomach grumbled again as she eyed the end of a loaf of bread sticking out of a small side pouch. 

Stealing was a common pastime in Jakku. Thieves were born out of necessity. In a town where food was scarce, the need to eat outweighed the desire to obey the law. Rey had never stolen before. Though the Guild had fallen on tough times over the years, Ahsoka managed to provide for them. There had been nights when Rey went to bed still hungry but she never starved. 

The journey back to Jakku would be lengthy. She wasn't sure how many miles stood between her and her destination. Stealing bread from a stranger on the road would ensure she made it there. Rey knew Ahsoka wouldn’t approve of her choice. Her mentor was against thievery. She was also against bloodshed. Preventing a second war seemed like a good reason to pilfer some supplies. 

Remembering her Delphi Kloda training, Rey snuck down to the stream. She was careful not to overturn any rocks or twigs as she approached the bank. Slowly, she waded across until she was on the same side as the falcon and his horse. The graying man was hunched over the water, splashing around. He gave no indication of having seen or heard her. 

Keeping her back flush to the horse, Rey slid along the animal’s side. The beast didn’t startle. It chewed on grass indifferent to her. She wrapped her hand around the bread, her eyes never leaving the falcon where he was bent down washing his face. The second her fingers closed around the loaf, Rey darted off into the woods. 

Elated, she didn’t perceive the danger in front of her. Rey raced straight toward a pile of leaves, unaware of the trench they covered. Her foot hit the thin blanket holding the camouflage and with a yelp, she tumbled into the hole. Rey hissed as she landed on her side. Her shoulder and hip took the brunt of the fall. With a groan, she rolled onto her back and stared up at the forest ceiling. 

The pit was at least five feet deep straight down. Rey surmised it was a hunter’s trap. There were no notches or tree roots to pull herself up. With a sigh, she got to her feet and brushed herself off. The loaf of bread lay forgotten in the dirt as she scanned the four walls for the best route out. 

As she considered carving steps into the earth, Rey felt the ground shake. Footsteps. Someone was coming. She crouched into the far corner, hoping they wouldn’t notice her. 

“Guess you’re not a local, huh?” a voice called down. 

Rey glanced up to see the graying falcon. When he saw her face, his brown eyes twinkled with amusement. “Well, how about that? Didn’t think I’d be meeting you for a few more days,” he remarked. “Come on.” He held his hand down to her. “Let’s get you out of there.” 

Unsure what was going on, Rey gave him her hand, fully prepared to twist his arm behind his back if he dared try anything untoward. He didn’t. Instead, he hauled her up and led her back to his camp where he had a roaring fire set up. Rey gathered near the heat source while he rooted around in his pack. He didn’t appear to be at all perturbed by the thought of her at his back. 

When he straightened up, he was holding a collection of partially wrinkled garments. “They’re not much, but they’re clean and warm,” he said, offering them to her. 

Rey blinked wordlessly. 

“Come on, kid. They’re not going to bite you. Put ‘em on before you freeze.” 

With mumbled thanks, Rey took the clothes. There were pants, a long-sleeve shirt, thick socks, and even outwear, including a jacket, hat, and boots. Hurriedly, she pulled the items on over her Guild dress. When her feet slipped into the lined boots, she sighed in relief. 

“Told ya,” the falcon teased, shaking his head with a soft chuckle.

She took a seat by the fire, holding her hands over the flames. The warmth eased the stiffness in her limbs. When healthy, Rey’s body restored itself quickly. Most shifters possessed restorative properties. It was one of many talents their kind had, regardless of race or species.

“You know, if you were hungry, all you had to do was ask.” He tossed her a knotted handkerchief. 

Rey untied the parcel to find a dinner roll, a cluster of grapes, and a slice of cheese. She raised her eyes to her host. He was already digging into a second portion, his handkerchief splayed across his lap. Rey plucked one of the grapes off the stem, savoring the tart flavor that erupted across her tongue when she bit into it. They were silent for several minutes as they enjoyed their meal. In lieu of conversation, they watched the dance of colors in the flames. Oranges, reds, and yellows flitted in and out, vying for control as the logs broke apart underneath them. 

“I’m guessing you’re not a fan of all the pomp and circumstance either, huh?” he asked. 

Rey’s brow creased. “I’m sorry. Do I know you?” 

He chuckled. “Manners were never my forte.” The falcon cleaned his hand on the leg of his pants and extended it to her. “The name’s Han. Han Solo,” he told her as they shook. Belatedly, Rey realized why he looked familiar. “King consort of Alderaan.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes:**  
>  \- [Snake 'Blushing' aka why Rey goes pale](https://ball-pythons.net/forums/showthread.php?178148-What-is-blushing)  
> \- [Kashyyyk](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Kashyyyk)  
> \- [Delphi Kloda](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Delphi_Kloda%27s_combat_school)  
> \- [Orri](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Orri_Tenro)  
> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major thanks to my beta, [ZailaRose](https://zailarose.tumblr.com/). Without her ongoing support, I would be lost. And special thanks to my alpha reader [Atchamb7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atchamb7/pseuds/Atchamb7/works).
> 
> HUGE thanks to [Panda Capuccino](https://pandacapuccino.tumblr.com/) for the companion piece she created of Rey's dance in Chapter 1, which you can view on my blog or at the end of this chapter.
> 
> Finally, a MASSIVE thank you to [@phrankensteditor](https://phrankensteditor.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for her AMAZING edits of Rey and Ben, which you can see on her blog, [here](https://phrankensteditor.tumblr.com/post/618699654838845440/of-scales-and-sky).

Seeing Jakku in the daylight was worse than visiting in the evening. There were no shadows to hide the less desirable details of the poverty-stricken village. Buildings were decorated with crumbling stone and copper stains that Ben did not want to inspect too closely. The individuals he rode past were unwashed, frames gaunt, eyes surrounded by dark circles from lack of sleep and dehydration. Ben suspected the circumstances were bad but he had been unaware of how dire the situation truly was. 

It was no wonder Rey loathed him. After what she witnessed as a child, she’d been left to grow up alone in Jakku. There was no hope for peace to grow in such conditions. 

Ben circled the street where he had found her the evening prior. The incident felt as if it had happened a lifetime ago. He stared at a groove in the sand, narrow and smooth, where he suspected her heel had slid when she tried to defend herself against Poe and Hux. There was a pair of deeper indentations, a reminder of where he stood between her and his friends. To anyone passing by, the marks would be meaningless. To Ben, they illustrated the war yet to come. 

Protecting Rey from two Avian guards was wholly different than defending her to the entire court. The moment he announced his decision to marry her, battles would be waged. Members of the council would vehemently deny the existence of the pair bond connection while questioning Rey’s ability to lead. Ben knew the only way they could be successful was if they presented a united front. Doing so required that both parties to be on the same page and Rey was decidedly not. He needed to find her.

He and his men had completed three passes. There was no sign of her. With a sigh, Ben steered his horse in the direction of the Guild. 

“Sir?” Lieutenant Mitaka questioned, glancing at him uncertainly. 

“This way,” Ben said. 

Rey wouldn’t have returned to the tavern. She was clever enough to suspect it would be the first location he searched. However, that didn’t mean Ben couldn’t ask the rest of the Guild staff about his match. They were bound to know where Rey was. Whether or not they felt the need to share that information with him was another story. 

The Guild was the only well-maintained structure in Jakku. Ben surmised it was the newest and therefore the easiest to keep up with. Any building that predated the Great War was in shambles. By comparison, the Guild looked like a palace. He and half his men dismounted. 

With Mitaka at his side, Ben approached the main entrance. The bronze snake eye seemed to come alive under the golden glare of the sun. No matter how Ben shifted, he felt as though it was glaring at him. Raising his fist, he knocked on the thick wooden door. 

A moment passed before he tried again. This time, Ben heard someone moving inside. The groan of a lock sounded and the door swung open. 

It was Ahsoka, the Guild proprietor. Her blue eyes ran over his face before taking in the crowd behind him. “Yes?”

“Please pardon our intrusion, I was wondering if you could spare a few minutes of your time?” Ben requested. 

Ahsoka’s gaze flickered between the members of his guard before she answered, “I will permit you entry, your highness, but I ask that your men wait outside.” 

Mitaka started to object. “That is not—.”

“Will be fine,” Ben spoke over him. “You and the others wait here. If anyone asks what business we have in Jakku, tell them we are discussing expanding trade opportunities.”

“But, sire—.”

“If you get bored, I am sure the locals would be agreeable to your patronage,” Ben suggested, inclining his head toward the bazaar. 

His men shared a few nervous glances amongst themselves. Shaking his head at their ignorance, Ben entered the Guild. He waited in the entryway as Ahsoka locked the door. 

“I appreciate your kindness,” he started as she passed him.

“Let me stop you right there,” a new voice stated. Ben spotted the attractive bartender sitting in the corner. She was glaring at him while she sharpened a knife against sandstone. “Just because you were born with a silver spoon in your mouth does not give you the right to come barging into our home and making demands.” 

“Zorii.” Ahsoka placed a hand on the Serpentine’s shoulder. “Let him speak.”

“I need to find Rey,” Ben revealed. 

Ahsoka’s lips pursed and Zorii snorted. “Good luck,” she said sarcastically. 

“It’s important. I need to speak to her.”

“May I ask why?” Ahsoka inquired in an even tone. 

“Last night, she— I — we imprinted on each other,” Ben stumbled over the explanation, unsure how much he should share.

Zorii set her blade and the stone down on the bar. “Well, things just got interesting around here. Who would have thought a daughter of R’iia and the crown prince of Alderaan?” 

“A daughter of what?”

“R’iia,” Ahsoka answered, stepping away from Zorii with a disgruntled expression. “If you don’t mind me asking, your highness, how much do you know about Rey?”

Ben held her gaze. “Is that relevant? Pair bonds can’t be undone.” 

“No, they cannot,” Ahsoka agreed. “However, I suspect yours will be quite different from the fairy tales you’ve been told.”

“How so?”

She gestured to a stool at the end of the bar opposite of Zorii. “Sit.” Ben did as she commanded. “Tell me, Prince Solo, do you know who your grandfather was?”

His fingers curled around his kneecaps. “King Bail Organa.”

Ahsoka smirked. “I believe we both know that is untrue. May I remind you that you came here seeking my help. I can only answer the questions you are brave enough to ask.” 

“What does my grandfather have to do with Rey?” 

“Nothing. Everything.” 

“You’re not making sense,” he argued. 

“To understand the present, we must first come to terms with our past,” Ahsoka advised. “Your past is not what it appears to be. You and Rey have this in common.”

Intrigued, Ben tried again. “My mother was raised by Bail but her biological father was Anakin Skywalker.” 

Ahsoka nodded, causing white tresses to fall over her tanned shoulder. “I knew Anakin long before the Great War. He was gifted with intelligence that could rival the Mistari. He was not satisfied living in the desert lands and he was vocal about his position. One day, while discussing his plans for expansion to the north, Anakin caught the attention of the Avian princess.”

“My grandmother.”

Ahsoka gave Ben a small smile. “As soon as they met, I saw a change in him. That kind of thing only happens once in a lifetime.”

“Pair bonds.”

She nodded. “Padme was impressed by his determination. He showed more integrity than anyone she knew from the Avian court.” 

“Sounds about right,” Ben remarked, earning a chuckle from Zorii. 

“They met a few more times. Their discussions were based around the differences between the Avian’s politics and how the Serpentine handled things. Anakin shared his views for the future. Padme found his integrity exciting, even if she didn’t agree with all of his initiatives. She wrote to her father about instilling some of the changes she discussed with Anakin. Several days later, she was taken home,” Ahsoka told Ben.

“Padme was promised to the eldest son of the Wolves. Their union had been planned since birth, yet she felt nothing for the man. She had given her heart to Anakin. Her father was outraged. He forbade her to see him again but she found ways to slip out.”

Ben briefly pondered if Rey had followed the same route as his grandmother. Somehow, she managed to avoid detection. Not a single servant or guard had seen her escape. It was as if she had vanished.

“They met in secret for a period. It didn’t take long for things to progress. I was one of the parties who helped them evade detection and the only one still alive who knew of their marriage,” she admitted.

His eyes widened. “They were married? I knew they were pair-bonded but I never heard of a wedding ceremony being performed.” 

“Probably because the only three of us who knew about it were myself, the officiant, and Obi-Wan.”

“Obi-Wan?”

“He was Anakin’s mentor. Anakin was barely six when he lost his mother to Crypto. The trade routes introduced parasites along with products to our villages,” she explained. “After her death, Obi-Wan took him in, trained him to fight, educated him. He was a good man.” 

“What happened to him?” Ben asked.

“Killed during the war,” Ahsoka answered. There was a pause then she added, “By Anakin.” 

“What?”

“He blamed Obi-Wan for being separated from Padme. It didn’t help that Obi-Wan was Avian, a golden hawk. When he went to Alderaan to petition the courts to let Padme be with her pair bond, the father of her children, Anakin misread the situation. He thought Obi-Wan betrayed him. The next time they met, he murdered him.” 

Ben felt the breath leave his lungs. The lighting inside the room seemed to dim and his hands began to sweat. The stories were true. His grandfather had gone mad. 

“Pair bonds aren’t meant to be separated,” Ahsoka told him, placing a hand on his arm. She squeezed him. “Which is why we will help you find Rey. I’m sure she’s as scared as you are.” 

“I doubt it,” he remarked, ruefully. “She doesn’t trust me, can’t even stand the sight of me.”

“I know you don’t believe that. If you did, you wouldn’t be here,” Ahsoka responded.

“She pulled a knife on me,” Ben countered. 

Zorii laughed. “That’s my girl.”

This time both Ben and Ahsoka glared at her.

“Appearances can be deceiving,” the white-crowned snake told him, releasing his arm. “Rey has suffered hardships even most Serpentine haven’t had to weather. But, then again, she isn’t most Serpentine.” 

“She’s a daughter of R’iia,” Ben provided. 

“Yes, and you are a son of Horus,” Ahsoka said.

“The god of the sky?” 

“You have heard of the tale of the prime shifter, haven’t you?” she inquired. Ben nodded. “From the first pair bond came their children, each blessed with gifts of greatness, but their true gift was hidden from them. That ability was passed down through the bloodlines, dormant in each host. The Mistari believe it can only be activated if two offspring of the great bloodlines come together as one.”

“What are you saying? That Rey and I are a fated pair bond?” 

“It is unclear what you two will become but I am certain that whatever it is will be a power unlike anything we have seen.” 

Ben attempted to process all that he had learned during their conversation. He hadn’t expected to learn about his grandfather. His mother spoke so infrequently about Anakin that there were times when Ben considered the man a bad dream. Hearing his story from someone who had been close to him made Ben cling to hope. Perhaps, with time, he and Rey could rewrite the story.

The weight of his legacy sat heavily on his shoulders. It wasn’t enough to be part of the Skywalker line or to be the sole Avian heir, but he was also fated to restore balance to their world. His fate was entwined with another, someone who hated him enough to run away. His hope dwindled. 

As if sensing his unease, the Guild proprietor spoke again. “Do you know what we do here, Prince Solo?”

“Dance?”

Zorii snickered. “Not much for brains is he? Guess, he gets by on his looks.” 

Ahsoka silenced her with a sharp look. 

“The Guild is a sanctuary for all seeking refuge from persecution. We do not only shield Serpentine. Any ally of ours can find a place here. Species and race do not matter. My goal is, and has always been, to achieve equality.” 

“What does that have to do with me?” 

Ahsoka stared at him. “You, Prince Solo, can make my vision, Anakin’s vision, a reality. You and Rey.” 

“Do you know where she is?” he asked.

“No,” Ahsoka replied, shaking her head. “But I know someone who might.”

* * *

Ahsoka guided him through the streets of Jakku, ignoring the chorus of noise his guards made as they followed behind. With their armor clattering and the thumping of their footsteps, the Avian Royal Guard was impossible to miss. Ben found himself wishing his mother would have let him come alone. His presence here was becoming a spectacle. 

When they reached the blacksmith’s forge, he was surprised to see his uncle.

“Starfighter!” 

“Uncle Lando? Jannah?” 

“I see you have already met,” Ahsoka observed with a knowing grin as Lando enveloped him in a tight hug. Jannah came forward to do the same. 

“Long time, no see,” she teased him. 

“Come in, come in,” Lando ushered Ben and Ahsoka inside. 

Lieutenant Mitaka wasn’t as frazzled this time. He stood guard by the door while the remainder of the men tended to their horses.

“Didn’t expect to see you out this way,” Lando remarked, pouring glasses of water for everyone. 

Ben didn’t ask how Ahsoka knew his father’s best friend but he did ask how they knew Rey.

Lando’s brow creased and Jannah’s smile faltered. “What do you want with Rey?” his uncle inquired.

He looked to Ahsoka who nodded encouragingly. “I met her last night at the Guild. We imprinted on each other.” 

Jannah gasped. Lando’s eyes widened and his eyebrows rose to meet his hairline. Then, slowly, he started to grin. “I bet your mother had a thing or two to say about that. Bet she was so mad she started to molt!” He slapped his knee, chuckling. 

“Uh, kind of,” Ben answered sheepishly. “She’s still coming around to the idea.” 

“She better get on board,” Jannah remarked. “Pair bonds are unbreakable.” 

“Don’t worry; Leia knows that,” Lando said, patting his daughter on the shoulder. 

“I guess,” Ben grumbled. 

“She’s still a bit sore at me for putting your dad in danger during the war, but she is fair. Leia wouldn’t judge the girl based on her race alone. She considers others based on their actions.”

Ben scowled. As far as his mother was concerned, running away from the palace wasn’t a good first impression. The queen’s perception of Rey was further skewed by Kaydel’s final comments regarding her dismissal. The sparrow had seen fit to mention she found the prince and his pair bond fighting in his bed chambers with a knife on the floor. Leia found that particular detail quite alarming. Even after Ben explained what Kaydel had done, his mother didn’t appear convinced.

“Rey’s actions are what my mother is concerned about. She managed to sneak out of the castle this morning,” he explained. “I need to find her. Do you know where she is?”

Jannah gazed up at her father. His lips pressed together in a firm line and then they both began moving around the forge, closing up all the windows and stuffing rags under the doorway. Ben watched them, puzzled. Ahsoka didn’t appear bothered by their actions. She sat quietly beside him, sipping her water. 

Once finished, Jannah and Lando joined them at the table. Jannah pulled her welder goggles off her forehead and stared at Ben. “What I’m about to tell you stays between the four of us. You can’t tell anyone in your guard, you can’t tell your friends, and you can _not_ tell the queen. Do you understand?” 

He nodded.

“Say it,” she ordered in a sharp tone.

“You know I am the prince, right?” Her eyes narrowed. Ben held up his hands in defeat. “ _Alright_ , I understand.” 

Jannah took a steadying breath. When she spoke, her tone was even but Ben felt the importance of her words. “The Guild isn’t the only faction Rey is part of. Delphi Kloda has been scouting her since she was a child. They wanted her for her abilities. Orri believed she would be the one to turn the ride in the Serpentine’s favor, a notion his followers took to heart after he was killed in Avian custody.” 

“Who was this man?” 

“Delphi Kloda’s leader and Rey’s mentor,” Jannah answered. 

Ben looked to Ahsoka. “I thought you were her mentor.”

“I couldn’t teach her to fight the way Orri could, the way she needed to,” the white-crowned snake confessed. “I tried to protect her— to protect all of them —but I couldn’t fight off the soldiers. When they barged into the Guild, he came to our aid. The dancers had always been peaceful. They were ill-equipped to fight armored guards. Orri saved us but he paid the ultimate price for his insubordination.”

“You said he died in custody?” Ben prompted, feeling sick. 

“The head of the guard invited him to the castle. He told me it was a trap. I was too naive to listen. I thought the crown recognized the problems within their walls. I assumed too much and it got him killed,” she said regretfully. 

“Which is why Rey agreed to join Delphi Kloda,” Jannah informed Ben. “It wasn’t a decision she made lightly. Orri and his people tried persuading her for years. It wasn’t until the news of his demise that she finally gave in.”

“So he was an assassin,” Ben recognized. The three Serpentine gathered around him nodded. “But he wasn’t sent to the palace to kill me?” 

Jannah sighed. “ _He_ wasn’t.” 

“Someone else was,” he interfered. 

“Please understand, despite their purpose, the Delphi Kloda under Orri’s direction wasn’t a hive of villainy and scum. Orri wanted freedom for the Serpentine, fair wages, better resources, and amends for the cruelty the Avian court made our kind suffer after the war. He wouldn’t hesitate to take a life if it was necessary, but he wasn’t a child killer. That was crossing a line,” Lando told Ben. 

“You’re not answering my question,” he pointed out. 

All three shared a look. Lando pushed his seat backward. “I need something stronger than water for this.”

As he meandered into his kitchen, Jannah asked Ben, “Why did Rey go with you to Alderaan?” 

“Whether she likes it or not, she’s my pair bond,” Ben replied. “We can’t be separated for lengths of time.” 

“Did you consider the possibility that her motives had nothing to do with your connection?” Jannah inquired. 

“Are you telling me Rey was sent to kill me?” 

“I’m not a member of Delphi Kloda. All I know is that she agreed to help them overthrow the Avian rule and that Bazine is nothing like Orri.”

“Who is Bazine?” he demanded. 

“Bazine Netal, Orri’s favorite pupil and current leader of the Assassin’s Guild,” Jannah clarified. “She’s not the forgiving sort. Rey knows this. If I had to venture a guess, I’d say Rey left the castle to report back to Bazine, unless...” Jannah trailed off, staring at Ben inquisitively. 

“Unless?”

“What exactly happened between you two?” Jannah asked as Lando reappeared with a bottle of amber liquid. His dark brown eyes flickered you Ben’s face, silently echoing his daughter’s question. 

He shared the events of the night prior, chasing Rey through the bazaar, taking her to Alderaan, finding her freezing in her room, and how he’d accidentally stumbled across her memories. By the time he concluded his tale, all three Serpentine were leaning toward him with evident interest. 

Lando was the first to speak. “You saw Jyn and Cassian?”

Ben heard the surprise in his voice. “You know them?” he gathered. 

“They were on our side,” his uncle revealed. “In his final days, Anakin didn’t see Serpentine, Avian, Wolf, or Mistari. All he saw were obstacles. Anyone who got in his way was removed. It was madness. Jyn watched both her parents die. Cassian lost his entire village. They met working for us, spies in enemy territory. Then, after the war, they moved to Jedha to start over. They didn’t want recognition for what they did, just a quiet life together. I don’t know who found out about their involvement or how. I lost touch with them after the war. Didn’t even know they had a daughter until Ahsoka brought her around.” 

“Did Rey know?” Ben asked, glancing between Lando and Ahsoka. “Did she know who her parents were?” 

“If she did, she never mentioned it,” Jannah spoke up. “The only time she ever talked about them was right after Orri died. I think for her losing him was like losing them all over again. His death changed her. She lost her light, began spending more time in Delphi Kloda, and picking fights.” 

Ben arched a brow. “Picking fights?”

“With scumbags, mostly,” Jannah responded. “Plutt, Teedo, Ivano, and a couple of other traders who deal with the slave trade.” 

The twisting in his stomach intensified. He had his suspicions about what those men were after but hearing it confirmed made him feel ill. 

“Did they ever hurt her?” 

Lando snorted. “Are you kidding? That girl knows her way around a fight. If you ask me, those goons had it coming. They should have known better than to try brokering deals in this neighborhood.”

“The first time Plutt came after Rey, she was ten,” Ahsoka told him. “She broke a clay pot over his head and sliced his arm open with one of the shards. He didn’t try again until a few years later. That time, she put him in the hospital with a broken wrist and a black eye. His cronies ended up in comas from her toxin.” 

Ben’s eyes widened. 

“She’s a taipan, the only one known to be in existence. Deadly fast, deadly strong, and deadly poisonous— gifts only a daughter of R’iia could possess —an assassin’s trifecta,” Ahsoka explained.

“She’s killed before?”

“No,” Jannah immediately answered. “Rey’s struggled with her abilities but she has never taken a life.”

“She was tasked with ending mine,” Ben challenged. 

“I don’t know that,” Jannah argued. “Rey never discussed what Delphi Kloda was planning.”

“Where is she?” 

“I don’t know.” Ben rolled his eyes and shoved away from the table, rising to his feet. Jannah stood in time with him, reaching across to grab his wrist. “But I know Rey and if she’s not here, there’s a good reason for it.”

“Such as?” 

“I think she’s trying to protect you.”

Ben let out a frustrated growl. “Protect me? From what?”

Jannah stared at him sadly as if she pitied him for not recognizing the answer. “Herself.” 

* * *

Alderaan felt cooler than ever before. Ben sat at his desk, staring at the collection of manuscripts he’d pulled from the library upon his return. The detailed accounts of the Great War had been recorded by two Avian court scribes, Artoo Deetoo and Cei Threepio. Their involvement took them to the battlefields, allowing them to document, in graphic detail, the conflict’s horrors. 

Ben reviewed the texts carefully, trying to find answers to the slew of questions prompted by the afternoon. Rey’s parents weren’t mentioned by name in any of the books. Without a surname, finding them was a challenging task. Casualties of war were listed my family name first and given name second. Even so, he spent the better part of the afternoon scanning through records for any mention of Cassian or Jyn. He found none. 

Ben had forgone dinner. His appetite had left along with his pair bond. Between his worry for her safety and his anger at her involvement with Delphi Kloda, Ben struggled to feel anything beyond his frustration. 

A knock on the door alerted him to the late hour. “Your highness?” 

“You may enter.” 

One of his mother’s handmaidens entered the room with a tray. “From the Queen, your highness,” she explained with a curtsy. She brought the tray over to his desk, setting it down on the far end away from the manuscripts. 

“You can take that away. I’m not hungry,” he told her dismissively. 

“Your mother insists that if you will not join her for dinner that you at least eat,” the woman said firmly. 

Ben glanced up at her. She was a petite thing, hardly the type he’d expect to argue with him. Then again, she was in his mother’s employ. “What’s your name?” 

“Rose Tico, your highness,” she answered. 

“I appreciate your diligence, Rose, but today’s events have left me without an appetite. Could you please remove that?” Ben indicated the tray. 

The handmaiden looked as though she wanted to protest but nodded. “Of course, your highness.” She paused in the doorway. “Prince Solo, may I ask what you are working on?” 

“Hmmm?” He barely heard her question, already back to reviewing the texts. “Oh, I’m trying to find a pair of spies. Their information helped my mother’s strategists win the Great War. You think they would be celebrated yet I can’t find any mention of them anywhere.”

“Perhaps you are looking in the wrong place,” Rose remarked. 

Ben glanced up. “And where would you look, Miss Tico?”

“I would go to the source,” she suggested. 

“My mother,” he stated flatly. 

“The queen knew all of her informants on a personal level. If you want to know about their contributions, she would be the best person to ask.”

“I’ll think about it,” he muttered. Rose didn’t exit his chambers. After a moment, Ben asked, “Was there something else?” 

“I heard Kaydel was relieved from duty,” she began. “If it isn’t too much trouble, your highness, could I request to be assigned to your pair bond?” 

Ben’s eyes widened. “You want to be Rey’s attendant?” 

Rose nodded. “Your mother has almost a dozen women at her beck and call. I will not be missed.” 

He stared at the handmaiden skeptically. “Why?” 

“The queen-to-be seems like she needs a friend, someone to talk to and help her navigate court,” Rose observed. 

Ben couldn’t disagree with her. Rey’s trust issues ran deeper than he’d initially expected. Kaydel’s betrayal had not helped matters. He scrutinized Rose, wondering what the goldfinch thought she could offer his pair bond. 

“I will speak to my mother about the transition of duties,” he decided. “There will be a trial period. I will be paying close attention and I reserve the right to remove you from her if I see fit; is that understood?”

Rose nodded and gave him another curtsy. “Thank you, your highness.” 

She left his chambers, closing the door behind her. 

Ben leaned back in his seat, sighing. Talking to his mother was as appealing as eating. He tried to understand her position but each time he thought of how she spoke regarding Rey, Ben grew angry. Had he consciously surrounded himself with headstrong women? Absently, he thought of his father. Ben wished Han was in Alderaan. He had so much he wanted to ask him. 

Giving up on his research, Ben strolled into his bedroom. The pile of sheets and curtains had been removed from his floor, erasing all evidence of the prior evening’s incident. He brushed a hand through his hair, staring at the spot where he’d held Rey through the night. 

Ben swore he would become the pair bond she deserved only to discover she had no intention of being matched to him. She was supposed to kill him. He felt foolish for blindly trusting her and annoyed that his mother was correct to question Rey’s motives. He wanted to be furious about her deception. 

He wasn’t. 

After what he saw in her mind— feeling her loss and rage —, Ben understood her distrust. Hearing from Ahsoka, Lando, and Jannah added more color to Rey’s story. Her experiences compounded her opinion of the Avian court. Until they imprinted on one another, she hadn’t been afforded a reason to see him as anything but her enemy. Her perspective was justified. 

Ben wasn’t clear on how Rey’s family had gone from supporting the Avians to becoming a target. It didn’t make sense. What was there to gain by killing them? 

Something was bothering Ben about what he’d seen in Rey’s memory— something he hadn’t brought up to at the forge. He knew the vulture. If he hadn’t been able to recognize the man by his stature, Ben would have recognized him by his voice. 

It was Snoke.

That wasn’t what troubled Ben. He already knew Snoke was using his influence in the Avian court to further his agenda. What concerned Ben was Snoke’s reasoning behind the Jedha massacre. He feared it was the same motivation Rey’s parents had for fleeing to Jakku. They knew they had been found out and tried to run, but why? The war was over. The Avians had won. 

What reason did Snoke have for killing them? And why had he wanted Rey dead? 

Ben sunk into a sitting chair, exhausted. He shucked off his boots, then began to get changed for bed. No sooner had he gotten comfortable than he flopped into bed. In less than a minute, he was being pulled under. Then he felt his sheets rustle. He opened his eyes to see his pair bond lying next to him. She was wrapped in thick layers of clothing that hung loosely around her. They looked like a man’s clothes. A flare of possessive fury took over him. 

“Rey.” 

Her hazel eyes fluttered. As he came into focus, she jerked away. “How did you find me?” Rey demanded. She scrambled backward so she teetered on the edge of his bed. 

“Whose clothes are you wearing? How did you get in my rooms?” he returned, matching her irritated tone. 

“What are you on about? I’m not in your rooms. I’m...” she trailed off glancing around, her eyes focusing on objects Ben couldn’t see. “What is this?”

“Our connection,” he concluded. “It must be our pair bond.” 

Her expression softened. “Is that normal?” 

“I’ve never come across an instance of pair bonds being able to communicate miles apart,” Ben told her. 

“What does it mean?” Rey asked, staring at him with a reverence he suspected she showed very few.

“I don’t know,” he admitted. 

She continued to look at him. Her hazel eyes skimmed over his face, pausing a second too long on his lips before rising to meet his gaze.

His question escaped before Ben could stop it. “Are you safe?” 

“I am.” 

“You didn’t have to leave,” he insisted. 

Rey pursed her lips, dropping her eyes to the mattress. She idly plucked at the sheets. “Yes, I did.” 

“Why?” 

She frowned, pinching a large wad of fabric between her thumb and pointer finger. “There’s something I need to do.” 

“I could help you,” Ben offered, shifting closer to her. 

Rey released the sheets and watched him move. She didn’t retreat this time. “Last night, when you said all those things about taking care of me and earning my trust, did you mean it?” 

“Yes.” 

She licked her lips, considering him. After a moment, Rey nodded. “I’d like to try too.” 

Ben blinked, unsure he’d heard her correctly. “Really?” 

“I need you to trust me now,” she said imploringly. “Once I’m done, I’ll return to Alderaan.” 

He slid his hand across the mattress toward her. “Rey—.”

“Please, Ben.” 

He froze. It was the first time she had said his name. She made the single syllable sound like a symphony. Sighing, Ben relented. “Just promise me you’ll be careful.”

“You don’t have to worry about me. I can take care of myself.”

“I know but just because you can doesn’t mean you have to go at it alone. I’ll be here for you when you’re ready,” Ben promised. 

“Ready to ask for help or ready to trust you?” she asked.

“Is there a difference?” 

“I guess not.” 

They lapsed into silence, staring at each other through their bond. Ben noted how the green in Rey’s eyes seemed to take over the longer they remained quiet.

“I have trouble sleeping at night,” she shared. 

“Me too.” 

Rey propped herself up on her elbow. “Really? Why?” 

“Lots of reasons. The heavy expectations of being born into a family like mine, the constant judgment over whether or not I’ll make a good king, the burden of the Skywalker legacy— take your pick.”

“I never thought about it that way,” she confessed, dropping down into the mattress. Then she started to laugh. 

“What?”

“It’s just...” she trailed off shaking her head as another giggle ripped free of her lips. “You’re not making being paired with you appealing at all.” 

“Well, I hate to tell you, but you’re not exactly what I expected either,” he said with a huff. 

The laughter stopped and she rolled onto her side, facing away from him. “I figured.” 

Ben bit the inside of his cheek, reprimanding himself. She was finally opening up and he’d gone and said something stupid. He shuffled closer to her. “Rey?”

She rolled back over, eyes fixated on the sheets. “Could you...I mean, would you mind holding me like last night? It’s chilly here.” 

He gaped at her. When his brain caught up to him, Ben was grateful she was too busy avoiding his eyes to see how stunned he was. “Whatever you want,” he told her. 

Ben waited for Rey to close the distance between them. Allowing her to come to him required patience but when she pressed herself into his side, Ben decided it was well worth it. 

Her mouth opened in a wide yawn. Eyes closing, she settled against him. “You know,” Rey said languidly as she drifted off. “I don’t think your mom likes me much.”

“Me either,” Ben replied, chuckling. He resisted the urge to card his fingers through her hair. He had to proceed with caution. Like any predator, Rey was likely to bolt if she got scared. “Don’t let it bother you. My mother will come around.”

Rey hummed, burying her face in his nightshirt. “‘S alright. Your dad and I get along just fine.” 

“Wait, what?” He jolted and their connection severed. 

The last thing he saw before Rey vanished was her wide eyes as she realized what she’d said. 

**Please do not repost without permission.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes:**  
>  \- [Crypto (snake disease)](https://www.addl.purdue.edu/newsletters/1996/summer/snakes.shtml)  
> \- [Orri](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Orri_Tenro)  
> \- [Delphi Kloda](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Delphi_Kloda%27s_combat_school)  
> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my amazing beta, [ZailaRose](https://zailarose.tumblr.com/)! She constantly asks questions that remind me I have yet to answer. Thanks for keeping me honest, girl!
> 
> Thanks to [Atchamb7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atchamb7/pseuds/Atchamb7/works) for the alpha read. She's been cheerleading me on through each chapter.

_The sun was high in the cloudless sky, casting shallow shadows beneath its scorching glow. Rey stood amidst the sand, watching two figures in the distance. At first glance, she thought they were dancing but upon closer inspection, Rey realized they were fighting._

_A large vulture snapped and squawked at a baby eagle. The smaller bird, who was covered in black feathers, stumbled backward. His short legs made it difficult to maneuver in the sand. He was at a disadvantage. His eyes widened in terror as the vulture reared his balding head._

_Rey ran toward him. “Leave him alone!”_

_The vulture didn’t appear to hear her. His sharp, curled beak ripped several feathers from the eagle’s side, eliciting a cry. Enraged, Rey lunged between them. The vulture turned a pair of dark, beady eyes on her. She felt a chill pass through her but held her ground._

_When the vulture moved to strike again, Rey was there to stop him. She smacked his beak down. The menacing bird ruffled his feathers in a show of aggression. Rey took it as a threat and shifted. Her true form allowed for increased agility and camouflage. She would make quick work of her assailant._

_Her body coiled in preparation. The vulture struck with his sharp talons. Rey dodged his blow. Slithering to the side, she failed to notice the opening she’d left. He plucked the baby eagle up and carried him off._

_Rey screamed for the child but the only noise she managed to release was a crude hiss._

_She woke with a cry. Her legs were tangled in her sheets and her nails were scraping across her mattress. Rey paused, scanning the night’s shadows for movement. The things she’d seen felt real. She half-expected the vulture to come out of the darkness and attack again._

_There were no vultures or eagles in Jedha. Only Serpentine lived in the desert town. Rey hadn’t even met an Avian before so it had to have been a dream, right? What other reason could she have for picturing the vulture and the eagle?_

_Taking a deep breath, she pulled herself out of bed and went across the hall. “Mama, are you awake?”_

_“Stardust?” Jyn mumbled sleepily._

_“I had another nightmare. Can I sleep with you?” Rey asked timidly as she peered into her parents’ bedroom from their doorway._

_Her mother nodded. Jyn shifted to the side and held up the blankets as she beckoned Rey onto the mattress. The girl eagerly crawled in between her parents, instantly seeking the comfort of their warmth._

_“Hey, little rebel,” her father greeted her by rubbing his bearded chin along her cheek._

_She laughed, batting his chest playfully. “Papa!”_

_Her mother made a disapproving sound. “Cas, don’t rile her up. It’s late.”_

_“Sorry,” he muttered. He winked at Rey before repeating the gesture. She tried not to make a sound but a bubble of laughter erupted from her chest._

_“You two are hopeless,” Jyn grumbled._

_“Good thing we have you to look after us,” Cassian told his wife. He reached over Rey to tuck a lock of her mother’s brown hair behind her ear. Rey saw Jyn’s gaze soften. All was forgiven. To his daughter, he prompted, “Would you like a song?”_

_Rey nodded, eagerly. Her father’s voice always helped keep the nightmares at bay. Sometimes she woke screaming after particularly troublesome dreams. During those occurrences, Cassian would bring his guitar into her bedroom and play for her until she drifted off._

_“Mama, why don’t you ever sing?” she asked, curiously._

_“Do you want your ears to bleed?” her father inquired with a teasing smirk._

_“Excuse me?” Jyn arched a brow at her husband. “Rey, hand me that pillow.”_

_She did as her mother asked, surprised when Jyn slapped Cassian across the face with it._

_“This means war,” her father declared, retaliating with his pillow. Beaming, Rey joined in. Between the laughter and the groans of the mattress under their weight, she was distracted from her nightmare._

_“We win,” Jyn declared, looping an arm around her daughter._

_“I beg to differ,” Cassian said with a snort._

_“Are you angling for a rematch?” her mother challenged._

_Cassian turned to Rey. “What do you say, my little rebel?”_

_Before she could answer, a yawn escaped._

_“I think it’s time for bed,” Jyn decided._

_“Papa still owes me a song,” Rey reminded them._

_“Will you go to sleep then?”_

_“Yep,” Rey promised._

_Cassian draped an arm over her. She snuggled close, missing the concerned look her mother and father shared. Jyn hummed softly then began a haunting melody._

She is bare in the moonlight   
He is burnt by the sun   
Her face is silver from the tears  
And he comes undone   
Dawn approaches, the longing remains  
A desperate search for someone 

_Rey succumbed to sleep, cradled safely in the embrace of those who loved her._

She blinked languidly. As her vision came into focus, Rey scrutinized her surroundings. The bed she laid upon was firm. It was dressed with thick sheets to preserve heat over comfort. Rey breathed a sigh of relief. She was not in Alderaan. 

After the strange occurrence last night, Rey was convinced that she’d awaken to see the crown prince next to her. She was uncertain how they’d managed to communicate through their bond. Knowledge of such power was not freely given. Considering the prince’s expression, she suspected that had nothing to do with her designation. The ability they shared was either very rare or unheard of. The latter was unsettling. 

She stared at the void beside her. Rey had never felt as safe as she had when nesting with her parents. Not even her brothers and sisters at the Guild had inspired such a sense of security. 

Until last night.

With Ben. 

Rey closed her eyes. Her fingers curled into her palms, an unconscious reaction to the embarrassment she felt. What she’d asked of him was forward. Despite the observations Rose shared with her, Rey didn’t know the crown prince. Trusting him was a gamble. 

She contemplated questioning his father about him and immediately decided against such a foolish endeavor. With the inquisitive glances Han kept shooting her way, Rey suspected he would misconstrue her interest. She may want to know more about the man she was matched to but that didn’t mean she wanted to be bound to him. Ben Solo was the last person Rey saw herself sharing a life with. 

Her aversion wasn’t based solely on their true forms. Mixed pairs could exist harmoniously. Rey’s concern stemmed from deeper fears. Her memories had become more prominent since she imprinted on the crown prince. Her childhood, once dull and monotone like the sands of Jakku, was transformed into vivid color. Emotions she’d experienced, words she’d exchanged, and distinct expressions made by her parents became clear. It was as if she was reliving the moments over again. Rey wanted to ask what was happening to her but knew of no one she could turn to. 

A knock sounded at her door. “Hey, kid, you awake?” 

The tension eased from her shoulders. It was Han. Kicking her covers aside, Rey crossed the room to peer out of her chamber. 

“Morning,” the king consort greeted her with a roguish grin. “Sleep well?” 

“Yes,” she lied. “You?” 

He stretched his arms over his head. “Great! The fresh mountain air helps,” Han answered. “Hungry? Chewie’s chef, Hondo, makes the best Bantha-butter pancakes. The secret is the butter,” he told her, lowering his voice as if it was classified information. “He puts three times as much as the recipe calls for.”

“I need to wash up,” Rey pointed out. 

“Oh, that reminds me! Maz said she had Emmie lay out some clothes for you,” Han commented. “They’ll probably fit you better than my things.” 

“Probably,” Rey agreed. 

“I’ll wait for you out here. Wouldn’t want you getting lost on your way to the dining hall.”

“Okay. Give me a couple of minutes,” she said. 

“Sure thing, kid.” Han gave her a mock salute and Rey closed the door.

After Han pulled her out of the hunter’s pit, they’d shared a meal and he invited her to accompany him to Kashyyyk. It took them the better part of the afternoon to reach the fortress. 

The stone structure was surrounded by thick trees with trunks as broad as the towers of Alderaan. Rey, who had been mystified by the forest, had stared in awe. The trees were sturdy enough to support large platforms that wrapped around them, spiraling upward from the forest floor into the treetops. 

When she noticed movement, her hand went to her side. It wasn’t until Rey was confronted with strangers who held the high ground that she remembered she’d left her weapon behind. 

“You don’t have to worry,” Han assured her. “The wolves are peaceful people. They live off the land. It’s a balance of give and take. For everything they are given,” he explained, pointing out a group of shapeshifters roasting a deer carcass over a fire, “they give back.” Han gestured to a large gathering on the ground. 

Rey studied the collective, unclear what they were doing until one stepped back. The wolves were planting trees. Saplings no taller than her kneecaps were arranged in a trio of lines over newly raked earth. 

“They believe life comes from death,” Han informed her. Rey studied the mound closer and realized it wasn’t a garden plot. It was a grave. 

The group surrounding the deceased did not appear sad. They stood together, working toward a common goal of transforming their loss into a new life. It was beautiful. 

Such customs didn’t exist in Jakku. Even if the residents had the money for funerals, the merciless environment would not have permitted it. Many Serpentine were taken out to the dunes to be devoured by the sands. Those who were able to have a ceremony were displayed in the town center for a brief period to allow well-wishers to pay respects to the family. Once done, the body was disposed of in the same manner.

Ahsoka told Rey there was a time when they anointed their dead, blessing them for the afterlife, before burning them. The tradition was meant to honor the departed and give their soul a way to escape their mortal form. After the Great War, resources could not be spared for such events. Burials became a concern of hygiene instead of an act of devotion for the deceased. 

Han had led her through Kashyyyk, pausing now and then to explain the people’s homes or how they lived. The different species tended to live in climates that suited them. For the wolf pack, who was covered in fur, the north provided cool temperatures. The dense foliage made for good hunting and the massive trees offered them the opportunity for shelter. Rey didn’t need to tell Han that she’d never been to Kashyyyk. He already knew. 

It was easy to fall into a rhythm with Han. The falcon reminded her of Rose. Neither of them needled her for information, even though she knew they were curious. 

The crown prince was the first of his line to reach the age of thirty before marriage. Rey had overheard some unflattering gossip in the bazaar pertaining to his relationship status. Rumors varied from outlandish statements that he was disfigured to the typical anti-Avian sentiments that implied he was too haughty for a bride. Rey wondered what people would say when their relationship came to light. 

Upon reaching the steps of the castle, Rey was surprised to find a statue of their queen. 

“She’s not a wolf,” Rey stated, perplexed. 

“Who? Maz?” Han questioned, noting her puzzled expression. “Nah, but she’s the love of his life. He erected that for their anniversary about a decade ago. I hardly even notice it anymore, to be honest.”’

Kashyyyk’s castle was a stronghold carved into the mountainside. It was a fortress of stone that required no barrier walls. The forest served as a deterrent for any approaching hostiles. If a foe did manage to make it past the towering trees, they would be met with dozens of burly guards who stood in wait inside the main courtyard. Rey eyed them warily as she trailed behind Han. 

He called out to a few by name. She watched as he shook hands and joked with others, seemingly unaffected by their brawn. At the entrance, one stopped Han, inclining his head toward Rey. 

“She’s with me,” he explained. 

The guard nodded and they were permitted to enter.

If Rey found the exterior of the castle to be impressive, it paled in comparison to the interior. Alderaan was cold, pretentious, and overwhelming. Kashyyyk was none of those things. 

The foyer was lit by hundreds of candles that were situated on vines that hung from the ceiling like tiers of a chandelier. They bathed the entryway in warm light. Massive roots spring out from the walls, reaching like the arms of some unseen tree spirit. They were covered in moss, ivy, and small clusters of flowers. The organic decor made Rey feel as though she was still in the northern woods. The mountain was unforgiving but nestled within was a palace filled with compassion and acceptance, a fact evident from the instant Rey stepped inside. 

“Han Solo!” 

“Hey, Maz,” the king consort waved sheepishly to a petite woman stomping up to them. 

She wore high waisted pants that bulged out of her dark leather boots. Her blouse was accented by a matching leather vest and her belt was laden with tools. Her face was adorned with a pair of thick circular glasses that made her brown eyes appear impossibly large. Rey recognized her from the statue out front. She was Maz Kanata, an alpha of the northern lands. 

“Did Leia kick you out again?” she inquired, her brown eyes scrutinizing him. 

Han shrugged. “You know how it is.” 

“Yes,” the woman muttered. “Who’s the girl?” 

“Ah, right. Maz, I’d like to introduce my son’s pair bond, Rey.” 

Rey had stiffened at his use of the term. The woman passed Han to stare at her. Maz reached up and grabbed Rey by her shoulder. She forced her to kneel so they were eye to eye. As she inspected Rey, Maz made a humming noise. “A taipan. Interesting,” she remarked ambiguously. Then, with a sigh, the Mistari drew back. “Well, come along. I’ll show you to your rooms. I’m sure you’re both tired from the journey.”

Blinking in confusion, Rey watched as Maz strolled away. 

“Not what you expected, huh?” Han teased, elbowing her. Rey shook her head. “Maz isn’t one for formalities either. You two will get along great.” 

Considering the elaborate spread the alpha ruler had prepared for their welcome dinner, Rey agreed. She’d eaten her fill, unconcerned by her lack of table manners. If anyone was put off by her lack of etiquette, they didn’t say so. Rey didn’t think they noticed. Han spoke to the male alpha and Maz kept busy reviewing a large stack of scrolls. Once in a while, the Mistari would glance up at Rey but the second Rey took notice of her attention, she resumed her studies.

Following the meal, all Rey wanted to do was fall into bed. The guest chambers she’d been given were not as grand as the ones in Alderaan but she didn’t mind. As far as she could tell, no one in Kashyyyk held a grudge against her. That fact alone made the northern castle safer than either Jakku or Alderaan. 

At least, for now.

She sighed and went to see what Maz’s handmaiden, Emmie, brought her to wear. 

The garments had been neatly folded on a chair across from her bed. Above it, a root protruded from the wall, offering light in the form of a cluster of white candles. 

She looked over the items. The tunic was such a deep emerald that Rey at first assumed it was black. All the items were varying shades of green. The leggings were a shade lighter and tinted grey. There were arm wraps, undergarments, and a wrap-around shawl included. They varied in color, starting with a pale green that resembled seafoam to the hue of the forest canopy. Emmie had also brought along a belt and a pair of boots. Both were constructed of the same dark leather Maz wore. 

Rey changed, startled when she discovered each piece fit her perfectly. Her brow furrowed. She didn’t remember the handmaiden taking her measurements. Pivoting on her heel, Rey gazed at her reflection in the mirror as if expecting the vision of herself draped in the Kashyyyk garb would change. It didn’t. 

Han rapped on the door. “You okay in there, kid?” 

With a final fleeting glance at herself, Rey walked out. 

* * *

Even though Ben had given Rey his word that he wouldn’t pursue her, she was restless. Rey found herself marking the time throughout the meal. She tried to calculate how long it would take for him to arrive and escort her back to Alderaan. Her trip with Han had taken a leisurely pace. If the crown prince meant to bring her back to his keep, he wouldn’t waste time with snacks by the stream. She fidgeted nervously, scanning the room for an exit. 

Rey glanced down at the heap of pancakes on her plate. Across the table, Han shot her a grin before stuffing a forkful into his mouth. 

Their male host, the Wolves alpha, Charles, was solemn. Since their arrival, Rey had barely heard him exchange more than a dozen words with anyone. During their discussions, Han did the majority of the talking. Charles, or Chewie as Han and Maz referred to him, responded with snorts, grunts, and the occasional nod. 

As if sensing her curiosity, Chewie’s brown eyes caught hers. He made a fumbling sound and Han gazed up. 

“You’re right,” he said with a chuckle. “He’ll be livid but...” Han trailed off with a shrug. 

Rey turned to Maz for a translation but the Mistari was eating her porridge, unbothered by the men’s conversation. 

“Chewie suggested I share some stories with you,” Han clarified. He inclined his head to their host. “What do you think; the time he broke his arm learning to fly or the time I caught him with those knuckleheads in my liquor cabinet?” 

Chewie grunted. 

“Good point,” Han replied. 

Rey stared at them, unable to understand how Han could communicate with the alpha.

“He was, what, about two or so?” Han began, seeking confirmation from his friend. Chewie nodded. “His remiges and rectrices feathers had come in so I thought he was ready. I took him out to the garden. Have you seen it yet?” He paused to ask Rey. She shook her head. “There’s a half-wall at the northern end by the pond,” Han explained. “I set Ben on top of it and told him to shift. He’d been moving in and out of his eagle form since he was born. I figured the next logical step was for him to take flight.” 

Chewie snorted and Maz rolled her eyes. Rey couldn’t hold back her smile. “So what happened?” 

“He was scared, claimed the wall was too high, so I put him back down in the grass and headed inside.” 

“Without him,” Maz added. 

“Yeah, well I learned my lesson,” Han retorted defensively. 

“He tried by himself,” Rey guessed.

Han nodded. “Only he didn’t go off the half-wall. Ben climbed the oak, which was at least another three feet, and tried to take off. His wings hit the tree branches as he shifted, startling him and he reverted to his human form.”

Rey gasped. 

“Fractured his right arm in three places.” 

“He must have been in a lot of pain,” she said.

“Not as much as I was,” Han muttered sarcastically. “Leia just about chewed my head off about it.” 

Maz leaned closer to Rey. “He stayed with us for a month until she calmed down.” Rey stifled a laugh. Maz straightened in her seat with a warm smile. “The boy was fine. He learned.”

“Yeah, he’s an expert flyer now,” Han agreed. “Still stubborn as a mule, though. Don’t know where he gets it from.” 

“Because you and Leia are so level-headed?” Maz returned sarcastically. 

“Well,” Han drawled, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. “I guess some things are hereditary.”

Chewie cleared his throat. “Ben’s a good kid,” he told Rey. His deep voice sounded a bit hoarse. It lent itself to his rugged appearance. She found the Wolves alpha to be rough around the edges but sweet on the inside. “He will be a good husband.” 

Rey blushed. She was reminded of how easy it had been to curl up in the prince’s embrace. He had an uncanny way of making her feel safe. Rey wondered if that was a product of their bond or if her feelings were authentic. 

“Don’t pressure the girl,” Maz chided her husband. “As I recall, you weren’t exactly keen on marrying me when I made my intentions known.” 

Chewie’s massive shoulders slumped. He and Han went back to discussing the trade routes. Rey shot Maz a grateful smile. 

“Their species isn’t as advanced as ours,” the Mistari said with a smirk. 

“Wolves?”

“No, dear. Men.” 

Rey decided Han was right. She and Maz were going to get on just fine.

* * *

While Chewie and Han swapped war stories, she excused herself to explore. She’d seen enough bloodshed. She wasn’t interested in hearing tales of the violence that predated her birth. It was the unrest in the kingdom which cost her parents their lives. It was that same turmoil that resulted in Orri’s unjust death. 

Rey exited the dining hall and followed the palace’s winding corridors. She retraced her steps from earlier to navigate to her chambers. The dim candlelight toyed with her kind. Buried in the mountain, it was difficult to discern where it was night or day. Rey bristled, longing for the warmth of the sun against her scales. 

She rounded a corner and came to a pause before a spiral staircase. The architecture appeared out of place. While it was constructed of stone like the other steps, it was void of any organic life. By comparison, it looked cold and lifeless. The only sign of light was a soft glow emanating from the bottom. 

Rey was drawn to it. She could feel the heat rise through the center column. It felt inviting. Unconsciously, she stepped closer. It wasn’t until her hand touched the cool metal of the railing that Rey realized she had moved. 

She staggered back. _What is this place?_

Shaking her head, Rey resumed searching for her room. She couldn’t be distracted by what laid in the belly of the mountain. She owed Bazine a conversation. 

Termination of an agreement was rare within Delphi Kloda, mainly because doing so resulted in death. There was only one way out of an oath: a challenge. It was an ancient ritual from the days when rulers demanded an eye for an eye. Any disputes between members or outside parties were settled through combat. The terms were simple; the first to reach third blood was the victor. No challenger had ever walked out of the assassin’s den alive. Venom killed quicker than blood loss. 

Rey entered her chambers and went straight to the wardrobe. She rummaged through the various cloaks, dresses, and shifts until she found a large burlap bag. Like everything else in Kashyyyk, it was well-made and sturdy. 

Hastily, Rey shoved everything she could inside. Traveling out of the mountains would be treacherous. Wildlife, bandits, and the weather would test her. She needed to prepare. 

“And where do you think you’re going?” 

Rey froze, bent over the knapsack. She was filled with a mixture of embarrassment, shame, and surprise as her host sauntered in. 

“Don’t misunderstand. I won’t stop you but I am curious,” Maz said. 

“I need to return to Jakku,” she informed the Mistari as she straightened up. 

“Because you gave the black mamba your word.”

“How did you—.” Maz’s knowing smile was all the answer Rey needed. “You’re a seer,” she surmised. 

“I have been blessed with many talents,” Maz answered cryptically.

“That’s how you knew I’d be arriving here,” Rey realized. “You saw me coming to Kashyyyk with Han.”

The Mistari nodded. “Yours is a story I have been following for quite some time.” 

“My story? Why? I’m no one.” 

Maz’s response was unsettling. “What you are has yet to be determined.” 

Rey stared at her, unsure what the Mistari saw when she looked into her eyes. Even more troubling was the question: did Rey want to know? 

“Come,” Maz beckoned her. “I want to show you something.”

Together, they walked down the main corridor to the same spiral staircase that Rey had paused at earlier. She felt the same draw as if an invisible tether from her core was being pulled taut. Rey glanced down into the dark, unease making her scales vibrate. There was no sunlight down in those depths. Her instincts riled, warning her to be cautious, yet she moved closer. 

“The mountain provides more than security. It houses secrets,” Maz informed her. 

Wordlessly, Rey began her descent into the unknown. Maz followed close behind. They were silent. The only sounds that could be heard were the flickering of flames and their steps. Their feet slapped against the cold stone, resounding along the curved walls. 

The bottom of the staircase left them off in a circular room with a single open arch. Lamp oil filled Rey’s nostrils as she followed Maz into the chamber. 

It was a temple. Unlike the other areas of Kashyyyk castle, this room was lit by torches and there were no tree branches or fauna to decorate the walls. Columns of alabaster supported the high ceiling. The floor was set with marble inlays. Directly across from the arch, was an altar on which stood a woman with the head of a cat. She clutched an aegis in one hand and an ankh in the other. 

“Who is she?” Rey asked, studying the sculpture. 

“The prime shifter’s daughter, Bastet,” Maz answered. “She was the first of the Mistari line. My people worshipped her not only for being a fierce warrior but for her compassion. She was a protector of the light and guarded all shifters as her own.” 

Maz approached the altar where a double-bladed weapon was displayed. “Legend says this haladie was hers. Whether that is true, I do not know but I have heard its voice ring out. It calls to you.” Carefully, she picked up the knife and brought it to Rey. “Take it.” 

“I’m not touching that,” Rey cried, backing away. 

“You can’t deny your destiny, daughter of R’iia.” 

Rey froze. Orri had called her that on the day they met. 

“I was charged with guarding this weapon, as was my predecessor, and those who came before her. It is said that when the daughter of R’iia and the son of Horus are joined the prime shifter will walk amongst us again and balance will be restored,” Maz explained, leading Rey to the side of the altar.

There was a small alcove carved into the corner of the temple. Twin torches lit a metallic mosaic in the center of the wall. Maz stilled behind her but Rey continued forward. 

Something about the image felt familiar. The single form was bisected, crafted in contrasting colors of silver and gold. They illustrated light and darkness— the sun and the moon; twin sides of the prime shifter. There were no scales, feathers, or fur to distinguish the opposing sides of the prime shifter. It simply existed as a single entity. 

As she studied it, Rey found other lines that cut through the prime shifter’s body. The central line was the most dominant yet from it others spanned out in varying hues of bronze. She traced one of the lines down the bent left arm and crossed over a hip to the right knee. Rey stepped closer to examine it and noticed an inscription etched into the stone underneath. 

_Follow the sun to where the horizon meets the sea  
Far beyond where you were told to be  
Darkness rises and with it the light  
The balance of two will set the past right _

“The answers that you seek, Rey of Jakku, are born of the past but only with a vision of the future will you be able to discover where you truly belong.” 

Rey withdrew her hand, eyes fixated on the mural. “I’ve been seeing things— memories of my childhood, moments I thought I’d forgotten.” She held her hand out to Maz. “Can you read me?” 

“I am not a Dreamweaver but I know of one. He is able to bend and move thoughts in one’s subconscious to locate the truth. That is what all dreams are, after all— a message we are meant to hear,” Maz informed her.

“If I’m meant to hear it, why couldn’t I recall these moments before? Why did it take imprinting on Ben— the crown prince —to unblock my mind?” Rey countered.

“You will have to ask the Dreamweaver,” Maz answered. 

She didn’t mention her vision of Ben. The moment they shared in her chambers felt private. She would keep it to herself until she understood more about what was transpiring between them. “Where is he?” Rey asked instead.

“Ahch-to.” 

Traveling to the southern island required a ship. Rey knew of only one person who had access to a vessel. 

“His destiny is entwined with yours. Go to him,” Maz advised. 

Rey pursed her lips. Danger lurked around every corner. She didn’t think it wise to remove the crown prince from Alderaan, even if it meant finding answers. 

Maz placed a hand on her arm. “You have friends in Kashyyyk, daughter of R’iia. Whatever you require, you need only ask.” 

“A horse.” 

“I shall instruct Emmie to fetch one from the stables.” 

“I need a weapon,” Rey said. 

Maz thrust the haladie into her hands with a meaningful look. “You have one.” 

Rey studied the dual blade. The handle was smooth and fit comfortably in the palm of her hand. She gave it a twirl. It was properly balanced, lending itself to agile attacks. Once mastered, it would be an extension of herself. It would move as she moved. 

“Thank you.” She moved toward the spiral staircase, then paused. 

“You need something else,” Maz discerned. 

“Yes,” Rey answered with a nod. “Before I go, I have to meet with your most-trusted healer.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes:**  
>  \- [Kashyyyk](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Kashyyyk)  
> \- [Bantha-butter pancakes](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Bantha-butter_pancake)  
> \- [Emmie](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/ME-8D9)  
> \- [Remiges (wing) and retrices (tail)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flight_feather) are the critical feathers birds need to take flight.  
> \- [Bastet](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bastet), the Egyptian goddess of protection, fertility, and wellness.  
> \- [Haladie (double-bladed weapon)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Haladie)  
> \- The prime shifter is based on the idea of the [Prime Jedi](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Prime_Jedi).  
> \- Dreamweavers come from Native American heritage. They believed they had the power to interpret dreams and, in some cases, manipulate them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued thanks and major love to [ZailaRose](https://zailarose.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing! And to my friend, [Atchamb7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atchamb7/pseuds/Atchamb7/works) for all her support. You girls are the best!

Resisting the urge to ride north was almost impossible. Ben was restless as he contemplated risking Rey’s wrath to ensure her safety. He would have, had it not been for her plea. 

_I need you to trust me now. Please, Ben._

If he went back on his promise, Ben knew he’d lose her. They would still be bound but no love would bloom. The fields of their relationship would be nothing more than scorched ash, too dry and desolate for hope to grow. He had to be patient and have faith that Rey would keep her word. 

Since sleep was unobtainable, Ben left his chambers for the one place where he could safely take out his frustrations. 

The courtyard was empty. Lit by torches on the surrounding walls, it provided ample room for sparring. The knights were either sleeping or on guard duty elsewhere on the grounds. Ben was grateful. Given his mood, he preferred to be alone. He unsheathed his sword and began going through attack drills. 

Flourishes helped him maintain dexterity and upper body strength. Ben had trained for as long as he could hold a weapon. His tutor started him with daggers and other small knives until Ben could support a broadsword. From there, he expanded his knowledge beyond the technical to include strategy and counter-measures. Since his eighteenth naming day, he had practiced daily. Ben was undefeated against the knights, though he couldn’t consider it a fair fight. Who was going to strike down the future king of Alderaan? 

As Ben sliced through an invisible opponent, he wondered if Rey would enjoy training. She was clearly well-versed in hand to hand combat. Adding a sword would increase her abilities and double as a reason for him to spend time with her one-on-one. He smirked, envisioning Rey in her Guild costume with a blade in each hand. She’d be as deadly as Sekhmet. 

His disposition improved. Ben drew his sword overhead and brought it down in an arch while turning away from his make-believe attacker. His feet rotated in time with his carry-through. Lessons in swordsmanship were similar to his etiquette courses where he’d been tasked with learning the latest dance steps. In court, Ben was expected to be the epitome of civility. In battle, he was a monster. It was ironic how alike the two skill sets were.

Finesse and poise were required in the execution of each. Mastering both talents was no small feat. For Ben, he wasn’t allowed to merely excel at his education. He had to surpass his instructors. Only then did his mother permit Ben to study topics he was interested in. 

Calligraphy had been his first choice. His mother preferred to leverage one of her handmaidens while she dictated. Ben enjoyed the feel of the quill in his hand. The way he could craft graceful loops and subtle accents endeared him to the art form. Ben considered if he’d have time for his hobby once he was crowned king. 

“Have you been up all night?” 

He spun around to find Poe watching him. Ben sheathed his sword. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“She really got under your skin, huh?” Poe asked, chuckling as he retrieved a waster. 

The false blade was only used in the castle courtyard. As a training instrument, it was effective. As a weapon on the battlefield, it was useless. The wooden construct provided little resistance against a steel blade. 

“She went north. My father is with her,” Ben revealed, switching out his sword for a waster. 

Poe’s brow creased. “How do you know that?” 

“I spoke to her last night in my chambers.”

His friend shook his head. “Ben, I know you miss her but you have to get some rest. You’re acting as though—.”

Ben cut him off. “It wasn’t a dream,” he said insistently. 

“Then what was it?” Poe challenged, falling into his starting stance. 

“Our bond.”

Poe lunged forward on his left leg, swinging his blade at a horizontal angle. Ben dodged, shifting toward the right where Poe’s opposite side was vulnerable to a strike. He jabbed the tip of his wooden blade at his friend. Poe leaned outside of Ben's range and parried the attack. 

“Your bond?” he questioned. 

“Yes,” Ben punctuated his answer with a sharp thrust to Poe’s thigh. The Commander narrowly avoided taking the hit. “I was able to see and hear her as if she was here in Alderaan.”

Poe studied him as they circled each other. “You’re serious?” 

Ben nodded. 

“What does this mean?” Poe inquired, aiming for Ben’s ribs. 

“No idea,” Ben said with a huff as he jumped out of the way. 

“Have you told your mother?” He glared at his friend. “Okay, so that’s a no.”

“She was not complimentary in her assessment of Rey,” Ben shared, angling for another strike. 

“Can you blame her? She’s afraid of another Vader incident.” 

Ben’s nostrils flared. “ _Don’t_ -,” his blade met Poe’s in mid-air. “- _say_ -,” he pressed down, forcing his friend to comply “- _that_.” He knocked Poe’s washer to the ground and landed a front kick to his chest. “Rey isn’t Anakin.” 

Poe landed in the dirt, one hand grasping at his tunic. “Alright, alright,” he gasped, holding up his free hand in defeat. 

Blinking, Ben recovered from his sudden daze. He gave Poe a hand and helped him to his feet. “Sorry,” he muttered. 

“It’s fine,” Poe replied, patting him on the back. “I know you’re upset.” 

Ben ran a hand through his damp hair. “My grandfather went mad because of their separation. He became everything my grandmother’s family feared. I won’t make the same mistake. I’ll do what I must to make sure Rey trusts me.” 

“She will,” Poe assured him. “After all these years at your side, if there is one thing I’ve learned, it’s that you are devoted. You’ve been working towards your goal of unity for years. You’ll show the same level of dedication to Rey.”

“Thank you.”

“Now is the part where you tell me how great I am,” Poe prompted with a grin. 

Ben scoffed. 

“No one respects a bootlicker, Dameron,” Hux remarked as he strolled up to them. To Ben, he said, “Your mother sent me to see if you’ll take breakfast this morning.” 

“I think I’ll visit the baths first,” Ben decided. “It will be one less thing for her to reprimand me on.” 

“The longer you put off seeing her, the worse it’s going to be when you finally do,” Hux cautioned. 

“Do you ever take your own advice?” Poe questioned. 

Hux narrowed his eyes. “Excuse me?” 

“When are you going to make a move on Rose?” 

“Miss Tico,” Hux corrected, agitatedly. 

Poe rolled his eyes. “You know her name. Use it. I think you two are past formalities at this point.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“It means that the two of you staring at each other all longingly and dewy-eyed has gotten old. Pull up your trousers and get it over with already!” Poe cried. 

Hux glared, fists clenched at his side. 

“Are you afraid she’ll reject you?” Ben asked. 

The general glanced at him. “No,” he answered but his voice wavered. 

“Then what’s holding you back?” 

“If she agrees to see me, which she might not—,” Poe snorted at Hux’s comment, “—what happens if I am not the man she believes me to be? What if I disappoint her?” 

Ben pursed his lips. He’d been considering the same thing ever since he imprinted on Rey. The only difference between him and Hux was that Ben knew Rey was disappointed.

“Of course she’ll be disappointed with you,” Poe told Hux. Ben started to object but Poe continued. “Rose is going to want to know why you didn’t approach her sooner.” 

Hux’s glower faded. “You think so?” 

Poe put his arm around the general’s shoulders. “I know so. You two have been doing this dance for a long time. You want her. She wants you. Stop overthinking things and tell her,” he urged. 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but I agree with Poe. You should talk to Rose,” Ben suggested. 

Hux’s gaze flickered between his two friends. After a moment of deliberation, he nodded. “Alright, I will.” 

“Great,” Poe cheered, “because here comes your chance.” 

All three men turned to see Rose carrying a laundry basket across the courtyard. 

“You’ve got this, General Hugs,” Poe said encouragingly, shoving Hux toward her. 

“When are you going to stop calling him that?” Ben asked as they watched the redhead walk up to Rose. 

“When it stops being funny.” 

Hux’s nickname was a product of one of their misguided adventures around the castle. Following their liberation of Han’s liquor cabinet, Poe suggested the trio spy on the handmaidens during bathing hours. Ben had adamantly opposed the idea. Poe wasn’t easy to dissuade. Worried what would happen to their friend if he was found out, Ben and Hux went with Poe. 

He’d decided the best way to sneak in was through the gardens. There was a vent that let out by the fountain. With a bit of maneuvering, Poe was able to unlatch it and crawl inside. Ben, with his broad shoulders, couldn’t follow. He boosted Hux up and kept look-out. 

It was supposed to be a quick in-and-out. The whole ordeal had less to do with peeping and more to do with Poe showing off. He just wanted to prove he could do it. There was only one problem. He miscalculated the timetable. Instead of the handmaidens, it was the Queen who was bathing. 

When Leia caught him hiding behind the dressing curtain, she twisted his arm behind his back and escorted him out— bathrobe and all. 

In an attempt to lessen his punishment, Hux gathered up all the flowers he could. Somehow he managed to tie them into an impressive bouquet before he and Ben reached the queen. Leia had been so stunned by the gesture that she forgot to reprimand Poe. She hugged each of the boys, telling them how glad she was to have them. 

When Poe found out Ben and Hux had been tailing him, he got annoyed. The three argued. Ben told him to be grateful. Hux insisted they had a good reason, considering Poe had gotten caught. Poe blamed them both for not believing in him. They hollered at one another until Han marched up and smacked their heads together. 

“You three,” he grumbled. 

He sent them to their rooms but not before Poe got his last word in. “See you tomorrow, General Hugs.” 

The name had stuck. 

“How do you think he’s doing?” Poe asked.

Ben blinked and focused his attention on the present. Several yards away, Hux stood beside Rose, gesturing with his hands while the handmaiden beamed up at him. Ben had never seen him so flustered. His face was nearly as dark as his hair and he kept jerking erratically as if he was having some sort of fit. 

To her credit, Rose was unaffected. She stood patiently next to Hux, waiting for him to finish. When he did, she nodded and Ben saw her mouth, “Yes.” 

Hux stared at her in disbelief for an entire minute. Rose touched his arm, probably inquiring if he was alright, which sent the redhead into a sputtering panic. 

Poe doubled-over laughing. Ben smacked him. “Don’t be an ass.” 

Rose sandwiched his face between her hands, lifted to her tiptoes, and planted a kiss directly on Hux’s mouth. 

Ben could only gape at the spectacle. Hux was frozen on the spot, blue eyes wider than Ben had ever seen. Then, just as suddenly as she had kissed him, Rose released Hux and lowered to her normal height. 

“I’ll see you tonight,” she told him evenly. With that, she resumed her chores, leaving a stunned Hux in her wake.

“I’m so proud,” Poe said. “He’s all grown-up and ready to leave the nest. You’re next, Ben. Now, what are we going to do about your lady love?” 

“You’re an idiot,” Ben muttered, playfully shoving Poe aside. “And _we_ aren’t going to do anything. _I_ am going to take a bath. _You_ are going to make sure Hux is still breathing.”

* * *

The bath was a brief reprieve from his duties. As the next in line to take the throne, Ben had begun taking over his parent’s responsibilities. His mother maintained her position on the council to handle disputes among the people. Han preferred to keep active in negotiating new trade agreements. Ben was left with paperwork. 

His part mainly dealt with the daily needs of the kingdom— distributing resources, promoting stability, maintaining continuity, and generating a sense of unity among the people. For as important as it sounded, Ben never left the castle. His orders were carried out through messengers and meetings. It was incredibly dull. 

Since he found Rey, Ben had been lax in addressing them. His sole focus had been on his pair bond. With her gone, Ben had no excuse to ignore his role. He didn’t feel like reviewing scrolls on the latest agricultural haul or approving irrigation for the western providence. The tedious tasks held little meaning. Hux or Poe could handle them but Ben knew it would earn his mother’s favor if he completed the work. Hopefully, his efforts would put her in a good enough mood to answer his questions about Rey’s parents. 

Ben made his way to the study, his damp hair curling as he went. He dreaded the mountains of legislation and requests he’d need to review. Neglected work tended to multiply in the absence of the responsible party. 

With a groan, Ben entered his chambers. Sure enough, a neatly stacked pile of papers awaited him. He resigned himself to his obligations. 

Time ticked away at a frustratingly slow pace. Despite his hours of exercise, Ben remained restless. He found it difficult to concentrate on the words laid out before him. When Rose brought him brunch, about an hour into his review, Ben was grateful for the interruption. 

“General Hux mentioned you didn’t take your morning meal,” she informed him. 

Rose set down a tray filled with croissants, cheese, cured meats, yogurt, and fresh fruit. Ben eyed the meal hungrily. His appreciation doubled when he spotted the silver carafe of coffee. 

“Thank you, Rose.” 

“Can I get you anything else, your highness?” 

“No, thank you. This is sufficient.” 

“Then I will take my leave. Have a pleasant morning, sire,” Rose bid him farewell with a bow. 

Before she could leave, he called out, “I hope you have an enjoyable evening with Hux.” 

Rose’s cheeks turned the shade of her namesake. “Oh! Thank you, your highness.”

“I know he’s looking forward to it,” Ben added to reassure her. 

She smiled. “As am I.” 

Ben nodded and she left. 

Revitalized by his meal, he continued to work until the pile was complete. Ben finalized all the documents with the crest of Alderaan and his signature. He left them for one of the messengers to pick up. 

It was time to speak with his mother. 

Ben knew where to find her. When the council wasn’t in session, the Queen was in her chambers. His mother believed in preparedness. She never went to a meeting without a thorough understanding of the issue under debate, even if that meant she would miss the start of her son’s birthday celebration. 

His mother had been found guilty of the infraction, not once but twice over the years. Her duty to her kingdom outweighed her guilt. She’d told Ben he would understand when he was older. At the age of thirty, he still couldn’t comprehend how Leia operated. If he and Rey were lucky enough to have children, Ben vowed to never miss a single moment of their lives. He wanted to be there for all of it from their first breath until he surrendered to eternal sleep. 

With an abrupt knock on the door, Ben entered the queen’s study.

His mother peered over the top of her scroll. “Ben, I’m surprised to see you awake. Hux mentioned you were up half the night training in the courtyard.” 

“I need information,” he stated, ignoring her comment. 

She set the scroll down. “What kind of information?” 

“During the war, your strategists were assisted by a Serpentine couple. I want the details behind their involvement and what happened after they left your service,” Ben told her. 

His mother stared at him as if determining what response to give. 

“I know they were Rey’s parents,” he added. Her eyes widened in surprise for a fraction of a second before she resumed her normal regale air. “Tell me what happened.” 

“Ben, what happened back then doesn’t change anything.”

“It changes everything!” he roared. “Did you know? When I brought her here, did you know who she was?” 

His mother’s expression was as firm as stone. “I had my suspicions.” 

Ben scoffed. “You’re unbelievable. All that stuff you said about her, about our bond, not being real—.”

She slammed her hands down on the desk as she stood, silencing him. “You have no idea what I’ve sacrificed, what I am still willing to sacrifice, to keep you safe,” Leia returned angrily. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Ben spat.

Leia sunk in her chair with a defeated sigh. “My parents were the cause of the Great War. They were the last recorded pair bond and their match nearly destroyed us all. I did what was required to restore order. Even if everyone doubted my intentions, all I wanted was for the lands to reunite as one.”

“What does that have to do with Rey and her parents?” 

“Jyn’s father, Galen worked for Anakin. She had intelligence about their tactics, how they planned on battling our forces. What she shared with us was instrumental to our success,” Leia explained. 

“How did she know she could trust you?” Ben asked. 

“Her mother, Lyra, was one of my mother’s handmaidens. Padme trusted her over all her other confidants. She was the messenger who enabled my mother to communicate with Anakin after their separation. As a token of her thanks, Padme gave Lyra a kyber crystal necklace. It served the dual purpose of proving her allegiance to the Avian throne. Before she died, Lyra passed down the gift to Jyn and told her if she ever needed help to seek out the royal family,” Leia shared. 

“Jyn gave it to Rey before she was killed,” Ben revealed. 

His mother’s brow creased but she didn’t ask how he knew the intricate details of that day. 

“Lyra was killed as a means to keep Galen compliant. To protect Jyn, he worked for the Serpentine extremists that Anakin—.”

“Your father,” Ben pointed out. 

Leia glared at him. “Anakin gathered. What he didn’t know was that Galen was an expert dejarik player. He’d taught Jyn. She recognized his moves and counter-measures, which was how she was able to help us in real-time during the battles. I introduced her to Cassian, who was my on-the-ground eyes and ears. I thought they could combine forces, help us gain an advantage. They didn’t agree on much except that the cause was one worth fighting for.”

“Sounds familiar,” Ben commented. 

His mother ignored him. “Eventually, Anakin realized Galen was his weak link. He had him killed. Jyn took the news hard. She wouldn’t see anyone for days. Cassian was the one who finally got through to her. He made sure she ate, showered, combed her hair— everything. I’d never seen him take an interest in anything besides the war. But Jyn has that effect on people, a trait I suspect she passed on to her daughter,” Leia said with a knowing look. 

“For the record, Rose approached me about her request,” Ben said. 

“I’m glad. She’ll enjoy being around someone her own age. It hasn’t been easy on her since Paige married Snap and left,” Leia explained. “Once Rey returns, she’ll need guidance. Rose has been with me for years. She will be an excellent tutor for your bride.” 

Ben stared at his mother skeptically. “You want us to get married?” 

“I want you both to be happy and safe,” Leia insisted. “The divide Anakin created resulted in a catastrophic death toll. I vowed that it would never happen again, at least not while I ruled.” 

“You don’t trust me or you don’t trust Rey?” Ben questioned in an annoyed tone. 

“You’re not listening to me. Our families have been tied together for three generations,” Leia told him, “but that is not why I have reservations. I’m concerned about what will happen to our kingdom— our world —when you two come together.”

“So you kept us apart?” he snarled. 

“Until very recently, I thought Rey was dead. No one found Jyn or Cassian’s bodies. We all believed she died along with parents and was left buried in the unmarked grave of the Jakku sands,” Leia admitted. 

“Snoke’s responsible,” Ben hissed. “He was the one behind their murders and he killed that man who you wrongfully imprisoned for attempting to kill me.” 

“How do you know this?” 

“I went to Jakku and spoke with Ahsoka Tano who runs the Guild.” 

“Ben, I told you that I didn’t want you in that place,” his mother chided. 

“And I told you that Snoke wasn’t to be trusted,” he persisted. “Now, explain to me me why he’d want to kill two Avian supporters.” 

Leia pursed her lips. “After the war, Anakin’s supporters rioted. They saw his defeat as an anti-Serpentine sentiment. Their violent actions were dealt with but the damage was already done. Jyn and Cassian went into hiding to avoid the backlash.”

“Who knew where they were?” 

“Only Han and I,” the queen shared. 

“Did you write the location down anywhere?” 

“No.”

“Did you and dad ever talk about it?” 

“No.”

“Then how did he find them?” 

“I don’t— oh!” His mother’s face fell and she gasped. 

“Mom?”

“I...I sent a gift with a supply run to Jedha. Jyn and I had been communicating through notes we hid in the transports to avoid involving a messenger. When I found out she’d given birth, I sent her some things. We hadn’t exchanged gifts before but after that, I sent one each year on Rey’s birthday. Someone must have found out,” Leia confessed. 

“Someone did. Snoke. He sent an assassin after them, a man by the name of Ochi,” Ben revealed. 

Another gasp. “Ochi Bestoon? He was a guard here.”

“Is he still on the castle grounds?” 

“No,” Leia answered, shaking her head. “He retired years ago. At least, that’s what Snoke told me.” 

“He’s probably dead,” Ben guessed. “Snoke wouldn’t want any loose ends that could lead back to him and his misuse of authority.” 

His mother gazed up at him with watery eyes. “Ben, I—.”

“Don’t,” he told her, tightly.

“Please tell Rey that I’m sorry,” she begged.

“Don’t say her name,” Ben hissed. Leia reared back, startled by his ire. “I’m sorry,” he apologized quickly. “I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

“I deserve it,” his mother replied resolutely. 

“I need some time.”

She nodded and Ben took his leave. 

No one uttered a word to him as he made his way through the corridors. He didn’t notice. His thoughts were chaotic. His most pressing questions had been answered yet they opened up the potential for more queries. 

Inside his chambers, Ben paced, clawing at his hair as he tried to come to terms with what his mother shared. He was so consumed by his emotions that he didn’t notice a figure materialize by his wardrobe. 

Her weak voice called out to him. 

“Ben.”

He managed to catch her before she collapsed to the floor. Ben placed his fingertips to her neck. Her pulse was faint. Her skin was cool despite the layered garments she wore. Ben’s relief at seeing her dressed in something other than his father’s spare clothing dissipated in the face of his concern. 

“What happened?” he asked. 

“I’ll be fine,” Rey insisted. “She took more out of me than I expected. I need to rest.”

“Who took what?” Ben demanded.

She pressed her hand to her head. “…had to,” she told him. “...for you...safe.” Her eyes closed and Rey slumped against him.

“You’ve got to stop doing this to me,” he muttered, hoisting her into his arms. “You’ll put me in an early grave.” 

Rey responded with a frail laugh. “Maybe that’s my plan.” 

He stared down at her. “Is it?”

She opened her eyes to watch him, hazel meeting auburn in the dim light of his room. Slowly, her fingers skimmed over his shoulder blade to settle beneath the cluster of feathers at the base of his skull. 

“Rey?” 

“Hmmmm?”

“I asked if you still wish to kill me?” 

She dropped her gaze to the floor. “No.” 

Relief washed over him. Jannah had been right. The realization eased his disgruntled mood. Ben cleared his throat and replied, “In that case, you need to work on keeping your promise because, from the looks of things, you aren’t taking care of yourself.” 

“I have it under control,” Rey argued. Before he could tell her that no, she most certainly did not have things under control, Rey asked, “How’s your arm?” 

“My arm?” 

“You broke it in three places,” she reminded him as her hand glided along his right side. 

“Yeah, when I was two. Wait, how did you know about that?” he questioned. 

There was no answer. Rey’s eyes were closed again. Her head was bent to rest against his chest. 

Ben sighed. His pair bond was infuriatingly stubborn. She was charging into things by herself [without any thought to the consequences. Even though he had offered his assistance, Rey forged ahead on her own. The result was this. She was incapacitated and delirious. He blamed himself. He should have known better than to let her take on her problem alone. Wherever Rey was, Ben hoped she was safe. 

He set her down on his bed, startling when he felt her hand move. 

“Your feathers are soft,” she said, smiling slightly as her fingers gently brushed over the nape of his neck. “I didn’t notice them before. You wear your hair so long.” 

“To hide my ears,” he admitted. 

Her brow furrowed. “What’s wrong with your ears?” 

Ben flushed. “They’re too big.” 

Rey tucked his hair back and studied the source of his embarrassment. She was silent for a time. Ben counted every second that her fingertips lingered on him. Finally, Rey said, “Avians are offended by the strangest things. There’s nothing wrong with your ears.”

His cheeks burned. He placed his hand over hers and leaned down until his forehead was pressed against hers. “Thank you.” 

She didn’t shove him away. Ben wasn’t sure if it was because Rey didn’t possess the strength to move or if she required heat. He didn’t wish to make her uncomfortable. Ben released her hand and straightened up. Rey’s eyes followed his movements as he removed his cloak. Carefully, he draped it over her, making sure to fasten the clasp by her neck.

“You continue to surprise me,” she said. 

“That makes two of us,” Ben replied. “How are you feeling?” 

“Better,” Rey answered. 

“Are you going to tell me what you’re up to?” 

“No.”

“Because you don’t trust me?” he guessed. 

“Not yet,” she admitted. 

“Fair enough,” Ben returned, though he considered it anything but. He’d done as she asked. Ben hadn’t gone to Kashyyyk. He’d given her time to get her affairs in order, for all the good it had done him. Rey was no closer to accepting him. 

“That’s not true,” she said. He stiffened. “I’m not averse to you, Ben. I just don’t appreciate the idea of my life being decided for me. Losing my freedom— what little I had —is upsetting. I need time to adjust.” 

“You think you don’t have a choice?” 

“That’s what this is, right? Our bond, I mean. We are fated to be together. We don’t even know each other but, in a month, we are expected to be married and—.”

“Rey,” Ben interrupted her and took her hand. “Just because we imprinted doesn’t mean we will fall in love. Pair bonds are destined to be together; that’s true. Getting married, sharing life together— those things come over time, once the pair pursues their bond. Whether our relationship succeeds or fails is up to us. It depends on our choices.” 

Her eyes widened. “But the separation?” 

“Our bond found a way around that,” he told her. “At least, that’s my theory. How else can you explain this?” Ben asked, gesturing between them. 

“You’re the scholar,” Rey pointed out. “You tell me.” 

He chuckled. “What I said the night we met remains true. I will not force you into this. If we only manage to be acquaintances, then I will learn to accept that.” 

She raised a brow, skeptically. “Really?” 

“No,” he scoffed, “but it’s not my decision. It’s yours.” 

“What I said was true also. I want to try. I’ve never met anyone like you.” 

“Not many princes in Jakku, huh?” 

Rey swatted him. “You hang out with Poe too much.” 

Ben shrugged. “He’s my best friend.”

“I’ve never had one of those,” she confessed. “It’s hard to develop relationships when you doubt everyone’s motivations for interacting with you.” 

“I understand. That’s how court life is. Everyone wants your attention but not out of concern for your well-being. They all have their own agendas. Their main concern is what you can do for them,” Ben explained. 

“Yeah,” Rey said softly. “It’s isolating.”

“It is,” he agreed. 

Ben realized he was still holding her hand. Rey didn’t appear troubled by his touch. Maybe she was beginning to see him as an ally. 

“I have a favor to ask,” she began. “There is someone I need to find, a Dreamweaver who lives on Ahch-to. Could you...I mean...would you consider going with me?” 

She wanted to see his uncle. Why? How did she even know where he was? 

“What need do you have with a Dreamweaver?” 

“What you saw, those people who died in the desert, they were my parents. It was a memory. I’ve been seeing them ever since we imprinted. Each time I close my eyes, I remember more. I thought I’d forgotten them. Every time I tried to picture my mother’s smile or recall how my father’s voice sounded when he sang, I couldn’t. It was like I was up against a wall. Now, that barrier is gone. I have to know what it means. Will you help me?” 

“Of course.” 

“Thank you, Ben.” 

She yawned and he noted the dark rings under her eyes. “You need to rest,” Ben said. 

Rey shifted over, continuing to hold onto his hand. “Will you stay with me?” 

As Ben climbed in beside her, he vowed, “Always.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes:**  
>  \- [Flourishes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZ4iJg1b_-I) are sword drills.  
> \- [Sekhmet](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sekhmet) is an Egyptian warrior goddess.  
> \- [Waster](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Waster) are training swords, typically made out of wood.  
> \- [Galen Erso](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Galen_Walton_Erso)  
> \- [Lyra Erso](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Lyra_Erso)  
> \- [Ochi](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ochi)  
> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta [ZailaRose](https://zailarose.tumblr.com/) who not only did 1 chapter but 2 this past week. Like a boss! And to [Atchamb7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atchamb7/pseuds/Atchamb7/works) for reading my new content as soon as it's done.
> 
> *WARNING* - There is somewhat graphic violence in the second section of this chapter between Rey and Delphi Kloda. If you would rather not read, please DM me on Discord (Sage McMae#7185) or [tumblr](https://sagemcmae.tumblr.com/) and I can fill you in.

Rey pressed her face into the silken fabric and felt feathers tickle her nose. “Ben.” Her hand instinctively reached out for him. All she felt was the sheets of her bed. Her eyes fluttered open as Rey surmised that the bond was severed when they fell asleep. She couldn’t prevent disappointment from creeping in. 

_It’s not my decision. It’s yours._

His words, spoken so plainly, played across her mind. Rey knew Ben meant it. She also knew he wouldn’t be satisfied if they never grew beyond acquaintances, yet he gave her the choice. He wasn’t shackling her to their fate. He was setting her free. 

She smiled, stroking the fine fabric of his cloak. Ben’s scent lingered on the garment, a trace of the Avian who had held and comforted her, even though she’d given him no reason to. He was a good man. His compassion would make him an excellent king...

...if he lived long enough to rule. 

With startling clarity, Rey sat up. Her body didn’t protest, a sign she’d rested enough to make the journey. Her eyes sought out the haladie on her bedside table. She would have preferred to train with the blade before confronting Bazine but Rey refused to sacrifice another day. With each moment she loitered in Kashyyyk, Ben’s life remained in danger. 

Precautions were already underway. In case she failed to stop Delphi Kloda from enacting their plan, Maz had a fail-safe. They had agreed not to share the information with anyone other than Healer Aphra for the time being. Even in Kashyyyk, the walls had ears. 

Rey dressed, happy to note there was a holster for the haladie fixed to her belt. It seemed that Maz had known she’d accept the weapon, even if Rey hadn’t been sure herself. She secured the blade to her side and drew Ben’s cloak around her. Once she was out of the mountains, there would be no need for it. Until then, Rey insisted on wearing it. The weight of the feathers was soothing. 

A voice called through her door. “Rey, dear, are you awake?” 

“Come in, Maz.”

The Mistari elder strolled into her chambers, carrying a tray of food. Rey was once again reminded that Maz’s behavior was unlike any ruler she knew of. The woman did what she wanted, when she wanted, and if anyone remarked on it— well, that was their mistake. Maz was more than capable of handling herself. 

“Good morning,” Maz greeted, her tanned skin wrinkling as she smiled. The wrinkles were etched deep in her weathered skin, resembling the stripes Rey knew existed in Maz’s true form. “Sleep well?” 

“Yes,” Rey answered, climbing out of bed. 

“I don’t recall giving you a cloak,” Maz commented, inspecting the material she was draped in. “How is Ben?” 

Rey paled, shying away to hide the way her mouth turned upward. “Fine. He agreed to come with me to Ahch-To.”

“I’m guessing that’s not all he agreed to,” her host remarked, setting the tray down on the table. 

“Maz!”

“What?” The woman laughed. “I’m old, not blind. Even without my second sight, I’d be able to feel the change.”

“What change?”

“In your aura. Yesterday, you were more guarded, cold. Today, you’re glowing,” Maz revealed.

Rey whitened until her freckles were the darkest spots on her cheeks. 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Maz assured her, hastily. “Ben has grown into a handsome man. He has Han’s practicality and Leia’s determination. You could ask for no better match.”

“He said what becomes of our relationship is my choice,” Rey said by way of explanation. 

Maz grinned approvingly. “He’s got his father’s heart.” 

“I’ve never...no one has ever given me the freedom to choose what I want,” Rey admitted. “For as long as I can remember, every decision I’ve made has been for survival.”

“Then I don’t need to tell you that going against the assassin’s guild isn’t a smart move,” Maz replied pointedly. 

“I won’t let them hurt him,” Rey vowed. “Ben wants unity for his people and, what’s more, he’s in a position to give it. Under his rule, we could have peace, real peace, not this flimsy mirage we’ve all been operating under.” 

Maz clasped her hands around Rey’s. “Your parents would be proud of the woman you’ve become.” 

Rey felt the blood return to her face. Her eyes blurred and her throat constricted. “Did you know them?” 

“I met them once,” Maz acknowledged, patting Rey’s hand gently. “But that story is for another time. You need to eat.” She gestured to the tray of fresh fruits and vegetables laid out on the table. 

Rey took a seat. The produce was fresh. Everything from the vibrant hue of its skin to the delicious scent of the sliced pieces made her mouth water. She happily helped herself to everything on her plate. 

“I had Hondo pack you some rations for your journey,” Maz added. “I doubt you’ll have time to stop in the bazaar before you return to Alderaan.” 

“Probably not,” Rey agreed between bites. Shopping for supplies would be the last thing on her mind once she got out of Delphi Kloda. 

“Have you decided what you’ll tell Han?” Maz inquired. 

Rey shook her head. “The fewer people that know about this the better. I need to deal with Bazine before she starts an uprising. If I can extinguish the spark before it becomes a fire, I can give Ben a chance. He has the opportunity to prove we aren’t defined by our designations. Our actions reveal our true nature.”

Maz stared proudly at her. “I’ll distract them. Take the southern stairs down to the stables. You should be able to get down the pass before they realize you’ve gone. May R’iia watch over you, Rey.” 

She left as Rey steadied her nerves for what was to come. 

* * *

Delphi Kloda was an indistinguishable building. Like the rest of Jakku, its walls were crumbling, the windows held tattered curtains, and the door looked as though it would fall off its hinges. There were scorch marks, knife impressions, and even blood stains decorating the archway. These details deterred many Serpentine from entering. 

Rey was not one of them. 

Keeping the hood of Ben’s cloak up, she pushed the door. The wooden door creaked as it swung open. The entryway was dark. Only the sunlight from behind Rey shone inside. She scanned the shadows for signs of movement, members of the den lying in wait, but there were none. She proceeded inside and upstairs. 

There were no candles to light her path. Rey relied on her other senses to guide her way. From the vibrations she felt on the walls, Rey counted twelve individuals waiting at the top of the stairs. They gave off the stench of blood and vindictiveness. She wanted to spit at their feet but reminded herself to remain impassive. Sudden movements among vipers were discouraged. 

“You’ve returned,” a voice said flatly. 

Lamps were lit to reveal Bazine, seated along the rear wall. She was flanked by several members of Delphi Kloda. Two men, both sand vipers, escorted Rey from the steps across the room to stand before their leader. 

“I hear congratulations are in order, Princess,” Bazine sneered. She clapped mockingly. From underneath her hood, Rey glared at her. Bazine smirked. In one graceful movement, she left her perch and reached out to run her fingers along the seam of the cloak. “This is nice. Is it new?” 

“I don’t see what my choice of clothing has to do with anything,” Rey grumbled. 

Bazine’s false smile fell away. “Don’t forget your role in this. You may be pair-bonded to the crown prince but you took an oath to us.”

“Why do you think I’m here?” Rey prompted. 

The black mamba scoffed. Crossing her arms across her chest, she said, “You always did think you were better than the rest of us. Ahsoka coddled you, Orri revered you; and for what? You’re a spoiled set of scales masquerading as a true Serpentine.” 

“Say that again,” Rey commanded, stepping closer to Bazine. 

The other assassins shifted as hands went for their weapons. Bazine merely lifted her hand, signaling them to stand down. “Why don’t you run home, princess, before you make me show my fangs?” 

“Orri told me that a real assassin doesn’t need words because their actions speak for them. Obviously, you missed that lesson.” 

“Why you little—.”

Rey caught Bazine by the wrist before her palm could make contact. 

The air in the room prickled with tension. Bazine’s cold, gray eyes bore into Rey but the taipan didn’t blink. She stared her down. Rey kept her hand wrapped firmly around her opponent’s wrist. She felt Bazine’s pulse to discern when the next strike would occur.

“You fool,” Bazine spat. “You dare lay a hand on me? In my den? I should challenge you.” 

“Go ahead,” Rey invited. “Then I’ll get exactly what I came here for.” 

“Death?” Bazine guessed with a wicked grin. 

Rey tightened her grip, smiling when Bazine winced. “Freedom.”

“Death is the only freedom a traitor like you deserves,” Bazine hissed. 

She attempted to yank herself free but Rey held firm. The Delphi Kloda assassins converged on Rey. Her hazel eyes flickered between opponents, counting the number of weapons each held and calculating her next move. As she was outnumbered, Rey’s choice was made for her. She released Bazine. 

“I challenge you.”

“I accept,” Bazine returned as the assassins lowered their weapons. “Terms?”

“I want out,” Rey stared evenly, her eyes never leaving Bazine’s face. “If I beat you, no member of the Delphi Kloda can harm me or anyone under my charge.” 

The leader gave her a curt nod. “Done, but when I win, you carry out your duty as originally planned, with a few additions.” 

Rey felt her stomach twist uncomfortably. She’d always suspected Bazine meant for her to kill Ben, Leia, Han, or even all three. The way the assassin stared at her now, Rey knew she wouldn’t rest until everyone inside Alderaan’s walls was eliminated. She pictured the marred faces of Hux, Rose, and Poe. The vision steeled her determination. 

“Agreed.” 

“Choose your weapon,” a male voice ordered from behind her. 

Reluctantly, Rey set the cloak aside and unsheathed her haladie. Bazine’s eyes widened. Rey caught the way her hand trembled as she selected a whip off the far wall. 

“There is to be no interference, no interruptions, and no exceptions. The terms of the challenge are binding. The first to draw third blood or kill their opponent is the victor,” the same faceless male voice explained. “Begin.” 

No sooner had the word left his mouth, then Bazine snapped her whip toward Rey. The braided leather chord sprung through the air with the speed of a snake strike. Rey narrowly avoided the impact by dropping to her knees. She skidded across the floor and swung her blade. Bazine leaped out of range. Her gray eyes glinted in the dim light. 

“You are a great disappointment, little sister.”

“I’m not your sister,” Rey hissed, circling the assassin. 

“Clearly. You’d rather make a nest of feathers than scales,” Bazine taunted. 

Rey refused to fall for her childish antics. She shifted her weight onto her rear foot, leaning away from Bazine. The black mamba took advantage of the opening, letting her whip fly. Smirking, Rey used her position to spring forward, tackling Bazine to the ground. The whip’s handle rolled out of reach. With a quick slash, Rey cut a line across Bazine’s cheek. 

It was a warning blow. Rey had no intention of fatally injuring Bazine. She merely meant to show the woman her place. 

Her opponent snarled in frustration. Rey retreated, keeping her hands on her haladie. She watched Bazine seethe and retrieve her weapon. 

“You’ll pay for that,” she shrieked. 

Rey bobbed and weaved, avoiding strike after strike. The whip cracked over her head, behind her back, and by her feet. She kept moving, never lingering longer than a few seconds in any one position. Bazine did not offer a reprieve, nor did she pause long enough for Rey to seize an opportunity to attack. 

A clap like lightning rang in her ears. Rey gasped, feeling the burn of the leather as it made contact with her upper arm. It broke through the skin. The twin ends of the whip leaving a mark that would surely scar. Absently, Rey realized the wound resembled a pair of hands reaching out to one another. 

Ben. 

Her legs gave out and she fell forward. Rey’s brow creased. What was happening? She suddenly felt weak and frantic. Her vision was blurry as she glanced around. Rey could hear cruel chuckles from the members of Delphi Kloda. They surrounded her, a den of vipers closing in on their kill. 

_Calm down_ , she ordered herself. _This is just the separation starting to affect you._

Rey clenched her jaw, pushing past her anxious thoughts. The sooner the duel ended, the sooner she’d be able to see Ben. He was safe behind the walls of Alderaan’s keep with Hux and Poe close by. They wouldn’t let any harm come to the crown prince. Once Rey got back, she would be able to protect him. She had to finish this fight for the future of their world, for those who had given their lives for unity, and, most importantly, for herself. 

“Pathetic,” spat Bazine. “You would bow to them?”

Rey ducked to avoid the black mamba’s incoming hit. Her eyes narrowed, the irises thin slits. “I bow to no one.”

She struck her opponent on the left, tearing through Bazine’s leather pants. The fabric ripped from her ankle to the kneecap. Moon-white skin peaked out, unblemished for a second before a crimson line appeared. 

“You bitch!” Bazine cried, lunging for Rey. 

Her moves were disjointed, fueled by rage, and therefore easy to interpret. Rey dodged a strike meant for her right temple. Twirling her blade around, she side-stepped Bazine and drove the haladie between the second and third rib. 

“Third blood,” she announced calmly. 

Everyone in the chamber froze. Murmurs of shock and hushed curses tangled together into a melody of discontent. Bazine saw the members eyeing her warily. Their faith in her ability as a leader was being questioned. Enraged, she snatched up her whip. 

Seeing her intent, Rey clasped Bazine by the wrist, halting her movement. “Don’t,” she warned. “The challenge is over. You lost. Would you go back on your word and sacrifice tradition for the sake of your pride?” 

“We’re not done here,” Bazine snapped. 

“If you disregard the terms of our agreement, I will not show mercy,” Rey replied tersely. She released Bazine and went to retrieve Ben’s cloak. 

Bazine’s eyes widened in realization. “You tricked me! As queen, everyone is under your charge.”

Rey smirked. “You should have considered that before you accepted my challenge.” 

There was a pause before Bazine commanded, “Get her!” 

The floor rumbled with the weight of approaching footsteps. Rey’s disappointment was overshadowed by the furious inferno that sparked awake in her core. The intensity surprised her. The last time Rey had felt this way was when her parents died. There had been nothing she could do for them. Rey had been powerless. That was no longer the case. 

She spun around, ducking a jab from a man at her left and sweeping her leg under the woman in front of her. The woman toppled back into two others and Rey lunged to the left with her haladie. She thrust the blade into the assassin, gutting him. 

Blood flowed forth, splashing across her boots. Rey didn’t take the time to notice. She arched to avoid a throwing knife. The razor-sharp blade clanged against the stone wall behind her and clattered to the floor. Rey felt where it was, less than five paces away. She maneuvered toward it, taking out the incoming assassins one by one. 

Slowly, she knelt and plucked the discarded blade off the floor. When it’s owner charged at her, Rey let the knife fly. It struck him in the throat. He sputtered for a few moments, then fell.

A woman screamed. She launched herself at Rey, fists enhanced with brass. Rey dropped her weight. The woman ran past her, blinded by her fury, leaving her back open for attack. Rey swept the haladie vertically through the air. Tendons severed, the woman collapsed next to her fallen comrades. 

Rey stood. She was surrounded by corpses. The stench of copper filled her nostrils and she refrained from vomiting. She could show no signs of weakness, not when one still lived. 

“The next time I see you, I’ll kill you,” Rey vowed. 

Bazine could only stare as she walked out of Delphi Kloda for the final time. 

* * *

As she made her way to the Guild, Rey was aware of how she must appear. Her entire front was coated in blood. She could feel it drying on her skin. Rey suspected she wouldn’t be permitted inside Alderaan in her current state. Grimacing, she wondered if Ahsoka would allow her a bath.

She had cut up the wrap-around shawl into strips. Rey used the fabric as a makeshift tourniquet for her arm. She took the remaining fabric and wrapped it around Ben’s cloak to keep it from being soiled. 

The streets were busy with the regular day-to-day activities of Jakku’s residents. They were too preoccupied with their own troubles to worry about Rey. She managed to arrive at the Guild without further incident. 

“Rey.” Ahsoka swept her up in an embrace. “You’ve come home. Oh! Look at you.” 

“Could I have a quick bath and maybe a change of clothes?” 

“Of course, whatever you need,” Ahsoka agreed, ushering her inside. 

“I can’t stay,” she replied. “There’s someone I need to see.” 

“Yeah, the crown prince. We know,” Zorii’s snarky tone came from the corner. 

Rey stared at the slim woman over Ahsoka’s shoulder. “You do?”

“He came by looking for you,” the bartender explained. “Seemed pretty concerned...for an Avian, I mean.”’

“He’s my pair bond.” 

Zorii scoffed and rolled her eyes. “We know that too.”

Rey took a seat next to her, curious. “How much did Ben tell you exactly?” 

The bartender whistled. “First name basis with the royal family, huh? Look who’s moving up in the world.” 

“I thought you liked him, Zorii,” Ahsoka said exasperatedly. 

She shrugged. “He’s alright, I guess.”

Rey nudged her. “Tell me what you talked about.” 

“You. He wanted to know where you were and how to find you. Came with his entire army,” Zorii exaggerated. Rey shook her head, smiling. It was comforting to know some things never changed. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Ahsoka suggested. 

Zorii followed them into the back. It was a labyrinth of rooms. Rey had spent the last thirteen years of her life running between them all. There was the kitchen, the changing room, the baths, and the nest. All the dancers, Ahsoka included, slept together in one room. It was as much for safety as it was for comfort. Nights in the desert were cold. She was reminded of how secure Ben’s hold felt. 

_Soon_ , Rey thought. 

It struck her as ironic that less than three days earlier she’d recoiled from his touch. She’d thought him arrogant, uncaring. He’d proved her wrong at every turn. From what Rey had witnessed and accounts from those closest to him, Ben was a generous and understanding leader. He was the rare type of man who deserved the title of prince. 

His patience with Rey was one of the many ways Ben had shown her he was trustworthy. His willingness to allow her to come around in her own time was what resonated the most. Ben gave her the freedom to choose and she found herself choosing him. 

Their bond served as a catalyst, pushing both of them toward a destiny they were either unaware of or not interested in. Yet, Rey found solace in the fact she was not alone. The journey before them was treacherous. She knew they would be tested, both as a pair and individually, but there was no way to prepare for what was to come. They would have to trust themselves and each other. 

“Here we are,” Ahsoka said. She held the door open and the three women entered. 

While Ahsoka filled the tub, Zorii helped Rey unwind the layers of fabric from around her wound. “That doesn’t look good.”

“It feels worse,” Rey confessed.

“Did you give that bitch hell?” Rey nodded. Zorii grinned. “Good.” 

“Girls, fighting amongst ourselves won’t solve anything. We have enough enemies as it is,” Ahsoka chided. 

“Maybe, but Netal still needs to be taken down a peg,” Zorii retorted. 

“Orri wouldn’t approve of her tactics,” Rey offered in agreement with the bartender. 

“No,” Ahsoka admitted with a resigned sigh, “he wouldn’t.” 

She beckoned Rey into the tub. The water’s temperature matched the oppressive heat of Jakku. Rey was unbothered. Water was precious. The temperature was irrelevant as long as there was enough to drink and bathe. Ahsoka passed her a pumice stone and she began scrubbing herself down. 

“Do I need to be concerned about the Delphi Kloda coming around here?” the Guild owner asked. 

“Bazine is the only one left.” 

Zorii gaped at her. Ahsoka stiffened. Then, clearing her throat she spoke, “Rey—.”

“They broke an oath,” she cut her mentor off.

“You challenged Bazine?” Ahsoka asked, understanding dawning on her face. 

Rey nodded. “I had to stop her. She charged me with dismantling the royal family.”

Zorii scoffed. “Oh, you’ll dismantle it alright. As soon as they see your style of dance at the inaugural ball, you’ll send half of those bird-brains into cardiac arrest.” 

“Rey, this is serious,” Ahsoka said, ignoring Zorii’s attempt at humor. 

“You have no idea,” Rey replied, too quiet for them to hear. 

“You need to return to Alderaan. You’ll be protected there,” Ahsoka advised. 

“I will. I only came by for my mother’s necklace,” Rey returned. 

“And a bath,” Zorii reminded.

Rey finished cleaning the remnants of the challenge off her skin. She climbed out of the tub and strolled over to the wall where a raggedy towel hung. 

“I need you both to keep an eye on Jannah and Lando while I’m gone. After today, I don’t think Bazine will try anything but I’d rather be safe than sorry.”

“Of course,” Ahsoka agreed. 

“If anyone here needs anything, send word to Alderaan. Even if I can’t visit, I’ll make sure someone is sent to help,” Rey promised. 

“I could use a job,” Zorii remarked. Rey rolled her eyes, stifling a laugh at the look of disapproval Ahsoka shot the bartender. “Kidding. Sort of.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” she told her friend. 

Zorii grinned hopefully. Rey knew she’d been trying to get out of Jakku for years. Zorii scrimped and saved every tip she made, trying to buy her way into a better life. Despite her abrasive attitude, Zorii was a good person. Rey wanted to see her happy. She wanted to see everyone at the Guild living satisfying lives. 

Which was why it was paramount that she return to Alderaan. 

“Your clothes are in the nest where you left them,” Ahsoka informed her. “No one has touched anything since you left.”

“Thank you.” 

Rey tied the towel around herself and proceeded through the hallway to the nest. Most of the other dancers were fast asleep, curled around one another for warmth. She crept silently through the throng. There was a loose board on the west wall where Rey had stowed Jyn’s necklace. 

She refused to wear the kyber crystal when she worked. It was the only memento Rey had of her parents. She couldn’t bear the thought of losing it so when she worked, she kept it hidden. 

Careful not to rouse anyone, Rey removed the board. Wads of fabric were stuffed into the hollow beneath. She retrieved the necklace and secured it around her neck. The only set of normal clothes Rey owned was laid out by her bedroll. She grabbed them, straightened up, and tip-toed out of the nest. 

The bathroom was empty when Rey returned. She dressed quickly, making sure to rewrap her arm. The wound was still fresh. Applying a new bandage stung. Rey grit her teeth as she fastened it closed. When she finished, she grabbed Ben’s cloak. It was time to make her way across the sands once more. 

Ahsoka was waiting for her in the main chamber. “The doors of the Guild will always be open for you, Rey. Dancer, princess consort, or queen— your title doesn’t matter — you have allies here.”

Rey hugged her. “Thank you.” 

“Be safe, daughter of R’iia.” 

* * *

Alderaan stood tall and grand with its walls glistening in the late afternoon light. Rey studied the castle for a brief moment, wondering where the builders had mined the stone. Flecks of crystals caught the sun’s rays, making the impressive building glitter. She assumed the choice was intentional. 

The gates were shut. Rey absently fiddled with her necklace. She hadn’t considered how to request entrance. Foolishly, Rey had expected Ben to be waiting for her. She shook her head at her stupidity. There was no way for him to know when she would return. Rey hadn’t shared any details of her plan with him. Her heart grew heavy with disappointment. 

“Oi, girl, get a move on!” Rey saw a guard glaring down at her from the watchtower. “This isn’t a place for the likes of you,” he snarled when she didn’t leave. 

“Actually,” Rey drawled, pulling back the hood of Ben’s cloak, “I believe the crown prince is expecting me.” 

“Oh! Erm...open the gates! Now! Hurry, you lot! The prince’s pair bond has returned!” 

There was muffled yelling from behind the gate. She waited, purposely ignoring the guard’s lingering stare. The entryway opened. Rey stepped inside, leading her horse behind her. For the first time since she’d left Kashyyyk, Rey felt unsure. 

The courtyard was full of people. Handmaidens were hanging laundry. A carpenter was fixing a window frame near the storehouse. Across from the stables, knights were sparring. Rey moved amongst them, Ben’s black cloak helping her blend in. 

“Your highness,” a voice called. Rey glanced over her shoulder to see the tower guard running after her. She turned, allowing him to speak. “I beg your forgiveness, my lady. I didn’t see you.” 

“You did; you just assumed I was the type to be sent away,” Rey replied. 

The guard’s throat bobbed as he swallowed nervously. 

“Have you ever considered that not all Serpentine are your enemy or have you been under that helmet for so long that you’ve lost the ability to be reasonable?” 

“No, your highness. I mean yes— I mean—.”

Rey cut him off, fighting to keep her tone even. “I suggest you take time to reflect on your views. Change is coming. Either you accept that or you will find yourself without a position in Alderaan. Do I make myself clear?”

“Of course, my lady. Thank you.”

She turned away from him and froze. Every eye in the courtyard was upon her. The carpenter bowed his head. Then one of the knights took a knee and suddenly everyone was moving to kneel. 

“No, please don’t.” Rey rushed over to the nearest handmaiden, helping the woman to her feet. 

“But your majesty, it is custom,” she argued. 

“My people don’t acknowledge such pretentious practices,” Rey told her. 

The handmaiden opened her mouth to reply, then promptly shut it. She yanked free of Rey’s hold and knelt to the ground, placing her forehead in the dirt. 

“You certainly know how to make an entrance.” Rey gazed up to find the queen standing before them. “Come,” she said, extending her hand to Rey. “Rose made a pot of tea. I’m sure you could do with some refreshment after your travels. It will give us the opportunity to get to know each other.” 

The queen snapped her fingers and a stablehand came to relieve Rey of her horse’s reins. All of the staff resumed their activities, though Rey could tell they were avidly listening. Her lips turned down into a deep frown. She hadn’t forgotten the cold reception Ben’s mother gave her. It made Rey suspicious of the woman’s intentions. Rey didn’t take her hand but she did follow the queen inside. 

“Rose has requested to be transferred to your service, by the way,” Leia told her as they made their way up to her chambers. Her voice was cheery. Rey despised the false friendliness. She would have preferred harsh words to a fake attempt at pleasantries. “I didn’t realize you two were acquainted but, of course, I couldn’t refuse. Every new queen needs a confidant.” 

Rey bit the inside of her cheek. Was the queen aware that it was Rose who had helped her sneak out? 

“I have to apologize for your former attendant’s manners,” the queen went in. “Kaydel lost her family in the riots following the war. I thought she’d put the past behind her but clearly, that was wishful thinking.” 

“Clearly,” Rey agreed tightly. 

“This is my parlor. I’m afraid I don’t have time to do much hosting these days. Please feel free to use it whenever you would like,” the queen offered as they stepped inside an opulent oval-shaped room. 

The white plaster walls were outlined in gold. Embellishments were etched into the ceiling, depicting feathers flowing in a summer’s breeze. Several sitting chairs, a chaise, and a tea table were arranged in the space. As promised, a steaming pot awaited them. 

“Thank you,” Rey said, though she doubted she would. 

Just the thought of having tea with Zorii and Jannah in a room as extravagant as the queen’s sitting room made her laugh. She’d prefer to show them the grounds. Rey was sure Jannah would want to see the ironworks where the Avian weapons were crafted. Zorii would enjoy pushing buttons so Rey decided she’d introduce her to Poe. If anyone could go toe to toe with the commander, Rey was convinced it would be Zorii. 

Leia settled into a chair, gesturing to the one opposite hers. Rey sat down. A small door in the wall cracked open. A dark-haired woman entered with a serving dish of petite sandwiches and a plate of cookies. She set them down between Rey and the queen before leaving the way she’d come. 

Leia inclined her head toward the food. “Help yourself.” 

Rey plucked a cookie off the plate, turning it over in her hands. 

“It’s not poisoned,” the queen said with a forced smile. 

Rey set the cookie on the table. 

“Maybe later,” Leia commented, lightheartedly. “Tea?” She didn’t give Rey time to answer. Instead, Leia poured a cup three-quarters of the way full and slid it over. “This blend is my favorite. It comes from Gatalenta where my dear friend, Amilyn lives.” 

Rey picked up her cup, studying the brown liquid. The scent wasn’t terrible though she preferred the black tea Ahsoka kept stocked at the Guild. 

“Tell me about yourself, Rey,” Leia said invitingly. 

“Not much to tell,” Rey began, sitting the teacup down. “My parents died when I was six. I was found wandering the desert near Jakku. I was taken in by the Guild and I’ve lived there since.” 

“It must have been difficult for you.”

She shrugged. “Life is rough for a lot of people. It hardly makes me special.” 

Leia surprised her by saying, “Oh, I don’t believe that. Only a truly special woman could have imprinted on my son.” 

Rey’s eyes narrowed. “You mean you changed your mind about me drugging him?” 

The queen placed her tea aside. “I apologize for my behavior. Unfortunately, I haven’t had many positive experiences with the Serpentine. My father’s legacy has been a dark shadow over my rule. It isn’t a valid excuse for my reaction but I hope in time you will understand how challenging it is to balance your duty to the crown and your family.”’

“Your father...,” Rey trailed off expectantly. 

“Anakin Skywalker,” Leia revealed. Rey stiffened. “Yes,” the queen gave a dry, hollow sort of laugh, “that’s the response I normally receive.” 

“I’m sorry,” she apologized hastily.

Leia waved her off. “You didn’t know. Now, you do. It may make things easier to understand.”

“What do you mean?” 

“My mother— my biological mother —was Padme Amidala. It was my father’s separation from her and, ultimately, her death which sent in spiraling into madness,” Leia explained. “I’m sure you are aware of the effects of separating pair bonds.”’

Rey nodded. 

“Losing her compromised his morals. He became unbalanced. His moods were erratic. At first, it was the Avians he blamed for the separation but eventually, in his deteriorating state, he saw everyone as the enemy, even his own kind. He started the war and I—.”

“Finished it,” Rey supplied. 

It was Leia’s turn to nod. “I spent years attempting to repair his damage to the kingdom. Inter-species relations were all but prohibited. Distrust and fear prevailed long after Anakin’s death. I wasn’t able to remedy the rift he created. It is my greatest regret,” Leia confessed. 

“Why are you telling me this now? You didn’t seem too keen on the idea of me being matched to Ben when I first arrived.” 

“When Ben was a child, a Serpentine came to the castle claiming to be here brokering peace. I had not requested such a meeting so I had one of my advisors deal with him. Back then, I believed I could trust this man, so when he told me the Serpentine was here to kill my son, I permitted him the authority to deal with the assassin. The Serpentine was executed. His name was Orri Tenro.” 

Rey’s nostrils flared and she stood up so fast she knocked her chair to the floor. “You!” 

“I know this isn’t easy to hear. Admitting to your mistakes, whether you are a queen or a dancer, is never pleasant.”

“It wasn’t a mistake! It was murder! You killed an innocent man!” Rey shouted, slamming her hands on the table. 

“I’m not finished,” the queen told her, sternly. 

Rey’s eyes transformed, her emotions unraveling her control. Every fiber of her being was screaming at her to change. She would be faster, stronger in her true form. She could have revenge for Orri’s death and...

_No_ , a voice deep inside spoke. _Don’t forget who you are._

Her parent’s smiling faces flashed across her mind. Rey felt the image hit her like a punch to the gut. She staggered sideways. Leia watched her cautiously as Rey found her footing. She deposited herself into her chair. 

“Continue.” 

“I knew your parents,” Leia admitted. 

It was as if the wind had been knocked out of her. Whatever Rey had expected to hear out of the queen’s lips next, it wasn’t that. 

“Jyn and Cassian were recruits of mine. They brought us information, helped us plan attacks and countermeasures. Their efforts ensured we won the war,” Leia informed her. Then, solemnly, she added, “You should be proud of them.” 

But Rey didn’t hear her. All she could hear were the cries of her mother as she was cut down. Rey saw her father be struck. She felt herself tremble as the memory of their bodies being swallowed by sand played. 

“Why?” she hissed. “If they were loyal to you, why did you send your soldiers to kill them? They did nothing wrong!” 

“The men who are responsible for your parents' deaths will be dealt with—.”

“Your son said the same thing,” Rey spat angrily. “That doesn’t change anything. It doesn’t bring them back. It doesn’t make the thirteen years I’ve struggled without them any easier to bear.”

“Rey, please understand, I am trying to make up for—.”

“You’re trying?” Rey scoffed. “Please,” she drawled sarcastically. “You’ve never had to try a day in your life. You were born a princess and even with an insane father, you managed to get taken in by an equally wealthy family. You’ve never known hunger. You’ve never gone to bed at night wondering if you’d wake up the next morning. You’ve never walked down the street and had people spit at you simply because you were born with scales instead of feathers or fur. You can’t even begin to comprehend what I’ve been through so don’t tell me to understand.” 

Leia reached her hand across the table. “Rey—.”

Rey jolted as she heard shouting outside the room. A moment later, the parlor doors burst open. 

“Where is she?” Ben stormed in, his jaw set and his brows pinched together. His face immediately relaxed when his amber eyes found her. “Rey.” 

She didn’t have a chance to respond before he was sweeping her up out of the chair and into his arms. Initially, Rey was startled. She thought Ben was upset with her but as he held her, Rey realized he was only worried. Her eyes closed and she wrapped her arms around him. 

“Hi,” she said softly as she leaned away. 

Ben released her. He scanned her from head to toe as if he couldn’t believe Rey was in Alderaan. To confirm she was, he placed his hands on her shoulders, gazing down at her tentatively. Rey felt her heartbeat quicken. A slight dizziness came over her. She figured it was merely the aftershock of hearing Leia’s confessions. 

“You came back,” he spoke softly. 

“I gave you my word.” 

His face broke into a relieved grin. “You did.” Ben’s hands slid down her arms. He paused when he felt the bulge where the bandages stuck up. “Rey?” 

Before she could stop him, Ben flung his cloak away. His eyes settled on her bicep. He glanced at her, seeking permission. She nodded. Carefully, he removed the bindings to reveal the cut left by Bazine’s whip. “You’re injured.” 

“It’s just a scratch."

“I’m taking you to Healer Kalonia,” he decided, placing his hand on her lower back. Ben shot his mother a disapproving look over Rey’s shoulder as he escorted her out. 

“Thanks for the tea, your highness,” Rey said in a clipped tone. 

The queen started to reply but then, thinking better of it, merely gave a resigned smile. 

Ben was silent as he guided her out of the parlor and to the infirmary. She could feel the tension in his body. His movements were controlled, calculated as he fought to keep his emotions in check. Rey debated trying to reason with him. His thoughts were screaming across the bond. A flurry of anger, disappointment, and fear twisted within him like a malevolent sandstorm. She recognized the feeling. It was the same sensation that had overwhelmed her within Delphi Kloda, the same feeling which nearly consumed her in the parlor. 

Rey stopped walking. “Ben.” He stilled. “I missed you.” 

The smile he gave her was worth more than all the gold in the queen’s sitting room combined. 

And when Ben leaned down to press a chaste kiss to her forehead, Rey didn’t flinch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes:**  
>  \- [Kashyyk](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Kashyyyk)  
> \- [Delphi Kloda](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Delphi_Kloda%27s_combat_school)  
> \- [Chelli Aphra](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Chelli_Lona_Aphra)  
> \- [Orri Tenro](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Orri_Tenro)  
> \- [Gatalenta](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Gatalenta)  
> \- [Amilyn Holdo](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Amilyn_Holdo)  
> \- [Harter Kalonia](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Harter_Kalonia)  
> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Early update* For those who celebrate, Happy Canada Day & Happy Independence Day! I hope everyone is staying safe and doing well. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta [ZailaRose](https://zailarose.tumblr.com/) for all her support, especially since she just finished up her busy season at work! Thanks to [Atchamb7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atchamb7/pseuds/Atchamb7/works) for the alpha read.

Healer Kalonia was a blunt, no-nonsense type of woman. She’d been part of the Alderaan household staff since before Ben was born. The healer had been the one to deliver him and she never let him forget it. 

“I may not be your mother, young master, but I brought you into this world. You’d do well to remember I can take you right back out of it,” she chided him the first time he broke his arm. 

“First impressions are important. If you can’t restrain your childish tendencies long enough to make a positive one, don’t bother attending,” Healer Kalonia snapped when Poe and Hux brought him in the first time he got drunk. It had been a particularly boring evening so the trio had dared one another to see who could drink the most wine. Ben won. In a manner of speaking. 

“Why? Why do you insist on meddling in things that do not require your foolishness?” she had asked exasperatedly the time he cornered Snoke. The vulture had gone to the queen, claiming Ben’s mistrust was affecting his ability to lead. Ben had ended up being the one to be punished. 

“Prince Solo, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Harter greeted him as he and Rey entered the infirmary. 

“I need you to examine a laceration on my pair bond,” he explained. Rey removed his cloak and held out her arm for the healer to inspect. 

“Come over here and sit in the light. I need to take a closer look,” Healer Kalonia directed. She indicated an examination table that was positioned next to the room’s sole window and under an oil lamp. “What happened?” Healer Kalonia asked Rey as she perched on the bench. 

“I disagreed with someone.” 

The healer arched a brow at her ambiguous answer. “Someone who likes to resort to violence, eh?” she quipped, taking Rey’s arm and turning it toward the light. “And prefers pain to reason.” Harter released Rey, her lips pursed in disapproval. 

“Will it scar?” Ben inquired. 

“Yes,” she answered. “Even with bacta ointment, cuts this deep can’t be reversed.”

“That’s fine,” Rey told the healer as she moved off the examination table. “I’ll keep it clean so it doesn’t get infected and—.”

“Hold it. I’m not done with you yet,” the healer scolded her. Rey glared at the woman for a moment before returning to her seat. “You’re just as bad as him,” scoffed Harter. 

“Excuse me?”

“Running around the place, causing mischief with those two dolts, never thinking about the consequences...” Healer Kalonia trailed off as she shook her head. “I can see you’re the same— curious, headstrong, and foolish.”

“I guess that’s why the gods chose to match us, huh?” Rey retorted with a smirk. 

Healer Kalonia snorted. It was the closest Ben had ever come to seeing her laugh. “I suppose.” 

Harter rummaged through her supplies until she found a jar of greenish-blue gel. She dabbed the salve onto Rey’s wound before gingerly wrapping it with clean bandages. 

“Here,” Harter said, handing Rey the jar and extra fabric. “You’ll need to reapply and dress it every few hours.” 

“Thank you.”

“Let me listen to your heart.” Healer Kalonia instructed Rey to sit up straight as she held a stethoscope over her chest. Out of respect, Ben averted his eyes. 

When he heard the shifting of fabric, Ben glanced up to see Kalonia checking Rey’s scales. Quickly, he fixed his gaze on the floor. Even though he’d already seen her bare torso, he didn’t feel comfortable openly staring at Rey here. This was a medical ward. The people being treated here were vulnerable. Ben refused to take advantage of her in such a manner. 

Their separation had given Rey an opportunity to speak with him on her own terms. Their connection allowed them to communicate and within those special moments, Ben saw her opening up. She was learning to drop her guard and see him as an ally. If he continued to support her, Rey would grow to trust him. There was hope for their relationship. 

Ben smiled, thinking of how Rey had confessed she missed him. Her admission was so unexpected, he had forgotten to question why his mother was holding an audience. It had been Rey’s enraged flare that first alerted him to her presence in Alderaan, followed shortly by a pair of guards gossiping about the spectacle she’d made at the gate. 

They needed to talk.

There was some shuffling around, a few quiet words exchanged, and then Healer Kalonia was speaking to him. “I would like to speak to the princess consort in private. Would you give us the room, young master?” 

He glanced up. Rey’s expression remained passive but Ben felt her anxiety spike. 

“Whatever you wish to say to my pair bond, can be said in front of me,” he told the healer. 

Harter glanced from Rey to him, then nodded. “Very well.” She turned to Rey, lifting her arm once more. In the light, Ben could see the veins running from her palm toward her elbow. “Your vitals were what I expected— long-term malnutrition, dehydration; typical traits of a life in poverty. What wasn’t typical was your venom levels. Do you want to explain that?” 

Rey recoiled from Harter, her eyes narrowed as she rubbed her arm defensively. 

Ben sensed her unease. He stepped between them, placing his hand on Rey’s shoulder with the intent of comforting her. The instant Ben touched her, he hissed in agony. 

It was excruciating. There was a fire in his veins. His limbs were leaden and there was a massive weight on his chest. He couldn’t breathe. Panicking, Ben tried to wrestle free from the unseen force only to find he couldn’t move. He was too weak. His energy was drained, leaving him on the brink of exhaustion. 

He glanced down at his arm to see a series of needles protruding. They were connected to a series of tubes that drained somewhere beneath him. Whatever was being taken out of him was clear. At first glance, Ben didn’t realize anything was happening. Then he saw the subtle movement of the liquid sloshing through the tubing. He turned away, feeling sick. 

What was happening? 

The room was cold. Even with his layered tunic, the chill from the mountains bristled his skin. He noted the color of his complexion had changed. It was tan and the limb itself was slim and feminine. With startling clarity, Ben realized he’d fallen into Rey’s memories again. 

Someone cried out to him. _Ben._ He blinked. 

The infirmary came into focus. Both Harter and Rey were watching him. The healer looked perplexed. His pair bond was concerned. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Why would you do that?” Ben asked, seizing her face in his hands. 

Her eyes widened. He stared at her expectantly until she sighed. “I was going to tell you eventually.” 

“You put yourself in danger,” Ben stated, tersely. 

“For you!” Rey insisted, jerking free of his hold. She hopped off the table. “We’re done here,” she told Harter, brushing past the healer. “You should expect a package from Healer Aphra within the fortnight.” 

“Rey,” Ben called after her. She ignored him, storming out of the infirmary. 

“Young master.” Healer Kalonia stopped him. “Milking is a lengthy and, oftentimes, painful process. I don’t know how the girl is still walking, let alone arguing with you. With her levels as low as they are, she is likely to collapse.”

“What can I do?” 

“She needs water, food, and rest— lots of rest,” the healer advised. 

“Thank you,” Ben told Harter. 

His earlier fury at his mother doubled but the queen wasn’t the only one who had earned his ire. Ben didn’t understand why Rey continued to put herself at risk. He thought their conversations had put them on even ground. Did his offers mean nothing to her? 

He charged out of the chamber. Rey was in the corridor, waiting for him. She was leaning against the staircase, shoulders rising and falling with each labored breath. When Rey spotted him, she apologized.

Ben hadn’t expected that. He ran a hand through his hair, grappling with his frustration. “Explain what possessed you to do something so reckless.”

“It wasn’t reckless; it was strategic,” Rey argued. “My whole life people have only seen me as what I am, not who I am. Either they cast me aside because I was Serpentine or they tried to manipulate me because of the type of snake I am.” 

“A taipan,” Ben supplied. 

“If you know that then you also know how rare I am and—,” she paused, lowering her eyes to the floor, “—how deadly my venom is.”

“So you thought you’d— _what?_ Drain yourself so you couldn’t hurt me? Weaken yourself bad enough that you could no longer defend yourself? Is that how you got that cut?” Ben asked, his voice rising as he pointed to her arm. 

Rey’s eyes narrowed. “For your information, I can defend myself— venom or no venom. And this,” she pointed to her bandaged wound, “was earned. Don’t belittle what I’ve done just because you misunderstand my intentions.” 

Shaking her head, she turned away from him and crossed her arms over her chest. 

Waves of disappointment and hurt rolled off of her, thick and heavy like acrid smoke. Ben pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He was growing weary of this dance. Every time he took a step forward, it caused Rey to retreat. When Ben thought he was making progress, the music changed and he was left scrambling to learn new steps. He was lucky she hadn’t gone running off again. 

Ben opened his eyes. Rey remained standing rigidly by the stairs, jaw clenched in anger but she hadn’t left. It was then that Ben remembered she was lost and exhausted. 

He draped his cloak over her, causing Rey to glance up at him. “Let me take you upstairs. We should talk,” he suggested.

Rey gave him a nod. 

Together they made their way to his— their —chambers. She didn’t speak. As they climbed the stairs to the seventh floor, her movements became rough and fragmented. Rey’s steps grew shaky and he could feel her distress through their bond. More than once, Ben reached out to steady her but each time he moved his hand, she flinched.

_One step forward, two steps back_ , he thought ruefully. 

When she teetered on the landing, Ben had had enough. “Come on, Princess. At this rate, we won’t make it before my coronation,” he told Rey before scooping her up. 

She stiffened. For a moment, he thought Rey was going to command that he put her down. So when she said, “Please don’t call me that,” he had to replay the request in his head a few times to understand. 

“What? Princess? It’s what my father calls my mother,” Ben explained, trying to curb his relief. 

“I know,” she groaned. 

“Alright, what would you prefer I call you?”

“My name is a good start.” 

“Just Rey?” 

She nodded in confirmation. “Just Rey.” 

“Well, ‘Just Rey,’ this is us,” Ben announced at his chamber doors. 

Rey opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when someone entered the hallway. 

“Rey— erm, I mean, your highness,” she quickly corrected herself, “I am glad to see you’ve returned.” 

Ben watched Rey’s expression morph into one of genuine joy. He set her down as Rose approached them, smiling warmly. The two women embraced, chatting in hushed tones. Suddenly, Rey’s escape from Alderaan made sense. 

“I didn’t realize you two were acquainted,” he remarked, studying them closely. 

Rose flushed and lowered her head. Over her shoulder, Rey glared at him. “Miss Tico, would you please fetch my pair bond a jug of water and a meal from the kitchen. Healer Kalonia says she requires nourishment and rest.” 

“Of course, your highness,” Rose replied. She curtseyed and took her leave. 

Rey waited until her handmaiden was out of sight to turn to Ben. “You didn’t have to dismiss her in that tone,” she grumbled. 

“What tone?” 

“Like she is being reprimanded. Rose isn’t a disobedient child. She’s an adult woman who deserves your respect regardless of her position in this castle.” 

“The same position she leveraged to aid you in leaving?” Ben prompted with a knowing look.

“You can’t punish her for that. I gave Rose a direct order,” Rey replied defensively. 

“I would never punish anyone unless their actions warranted it,” Ben informed her. “In Miss Tico’s case, she was protecting you. I won’t fault her judgment, no matter how troublesome it was for me.” 

“Troublesome?” 

“You left me to explain your disappearance to my mother,” Ben clarified. 

“And did you?” she quipped.

He scoffed. “No.”

“Good.” 

Ben stared at her in disbelief. “Good?” 

“Yeah,” Rey said with the shadow of a smile. “I think she deserved to sweat it out for a bit.” 

He chuckled. His girl was devious. She would fit right in at court, scales and all. Of course, Rey's introduction to court hinged on her saying yes to the question Ben hadn’t asked her yet. 

“So...,” he trailed off with a sigh. “Are you still cross with me?” 

“A little,” Rey answered, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “You promised to trust me but each time something happens, you go back on your word.”

“My concern for your well-being doesn’t negate my trust in you or your intentions,” he retorted. 

Ben wanted her to understand the distinction. Yes, he promised to earn her trust. Yes, he trusted Rey to stay safe and return to him. His vow didn’t stop him from being nervous the longer they were separated. It didn’t keep his blood pressure from spiking when he knew she was in pain. She was his match. He cared for her. How could she discount his feelings? 

“I’m not,” Rey insisted.

He blinked, realizing how their bond was strengthened by their proximity. Considering the way his emotions were warring within him, Ben wasn’t surprised she could hear his thoughts. He was doing a poor job of keeping his internal battle hidden. 

“When I promised to give you time, I didn’t know what you had planned. Having to watch you suffer is torture. All I think about is how I’ve failed you, how I haven’t done enough to protect you, support you. I was worried you wouldn’t come back, that we wouldn’t have time to give this,” Ben gestured between them, “a chance.” 

Rey chewed on her lower lip. “That’s...that’s fair,” she admitted softly. “I didn’t tell you where I was going because—.”

She fell silent as the familiar voices of Poe and Hux filled the corridor. His friends were on their way upstairs. Ben had no interest in speaking with them, not when he’d finally gotten Rey back. 

“Let’s take this inside,” he suggested. Ben took her by the arm and guided her into his chambers. 

He closed the door behind them, holding a single finger to his lips as they waited for Poe and Hux to pass. 

There was the sound of their boots hitting the stone floor. Hux asked, “Anything?” 

“Nah, too quiet. If they were in there, we’d know it,” Poe answered. 

Their footsteps grew quieter as the distance between Ben’s chambers and their position grew. Once he couldn’t hear them, Ben strolled across the room. Rey walked behind him, past his study, and into his bed chambers. 

“If you need them, there are extra blankets in there.” He indicated a large wooden trunk at the foot of his bed. “Give me a minute.” 

Kneeling at the hearth, he grabbed a few thin planks of wood. Ben propped them against each other so they stood on their own. He collected the flint rock and struck it until the sparks lit the tinder. It took a few minutes for the fire to stabilize. After it was strong enough, Ben stacked several logs on top. 

“You remembered,” Rey said as he turned around. She was sitting on the trunk, watching the flames. His cloak remained wrapped around her. She hadn’t bothered to pull out any blankets. 

“I want you to be comfortable here,” Ben told her. 

“I’m trying,” she replied as her gaze flickered to his face. “I feel better when you’re with me.” 

Ben blamed the color of his cheeks on the fire. He’d been leaning in too far when he loaded the logs in the grate. 

“When I left, I was angry,” Rey confessed. “I hadn’t thought of my parents in years. It was just easier not to. Then you come along and the first time I see their faces— clear as if they are right in front of me —is the day they died. It was too much.” 

“I didn’t mean to bring up that particular memory,” Ben apologized. 

“I know,” she replied but her eyes were on the floor. He saw her watching the way the flames made shadows dance across the stone. “Sometimes I wonder if I even knew them. Hearing other people talk about their lives, and the type of people they were, makes me happy. I’m grateful they left an impression— that they didn’t sit idly by when they saw injustice...”

“But,” Ben prompted. 

Rey sighed. “But it forces me to ask myself if what I saw was really them or just another lie.” 

There was a pang in his chest. “I can’t speak for your parents, Rey. From what I’ve heard, they were good people. They were willing to sacrifice their lives for the greater good and, for them, I believe the greater good was you.” He saw a tear slip down the subtle curve of her cheek. Ben placed his hand over the top of hers. “I will never lie to you,” he vowed. 

“I would promise the same but,” Rey began, voice sounding hoarse. She paused and cleared her throat, “but I doubt my word would mean much to you.” 

“Because of this?” Ben ghosted his hand over her arm. 

“Because of what I agreed to.” 

His breath caught. Ben felt his feathers ruffle in anticipation. She’d already taken his side over the vipers. That much was clear. If Rey revealed her prior motives, did it mean she was choosing him? He swallowed nervously and kept quiet while his pair bond chewed her lower lip. 

“I went back to Jakku to meet with someone. I didn’t agree with her plans so I challenged her. In their world, that’s how things are done. Disagreements aren't settled in a room full of yelling people. We have more direct methods,” Rey explained. “She was the one who marked me. And I— I—.” Tears streamed down her face. Rey grasped at her knees and hunched forward. “I killed them all. I became the monster everyone thinks I am.” 

“Rey.” Ben pulled her close, tucking her against his side. “Whatever you did, it was because you had to. You know how I know that?” She shook her head, too distraught to speak. “Because you care. You care more than anyone else I’ve ever met.”

“They were going to kill me, you, Rose, Poe, Hux, your father— everyone,” she sobbed into his chest. Her fingers clawed at his shirt but Ben didn’t care. 

He wrapped his arms around her, silently reassuring her that he wasn’t going anywhere. Rey clung to him, her body shaking with each new wave of remorse. Ben combed his fingers through her hair and rubbed her back. There were no words he could offer her. The anguish she felt was far greater than any sympathy he could convey so he sent her his support through touch and the bond. 

Ben thought of the first time he’d seen her in the Guild. He saw only light. The grace of her movements, the effortless way she moved with the best was mesmerizing. The fact she was Serpentine hadn’t registered because all Ben was aware of was how amazed he was that she existed. They hadn’t imprinted yet but somehow he’d known, even then, that Rey was like him. For each difference between them, be it physical or otherwise, Ben was discovering a similarity. 

When he saw her fight in the alley and watched her showcase the same finesse in her attacks as she had in her dance, Ben was bewitched. She held his attention better than any book, scroll, or training exercise ever had. Each new detail he learned about her, from the color of her eyes to the way she tried to hide her smile when she found something amusing, only served to further his attraction. 

Once they started talking, his feelings deepened. Physical attraction blossomed into an emotional connection. He saw parallels in their lives. The environments may have differed but, at the core, they’d both been alone, unsure where their place was in the world. Ben knew the instant he saw her, just as he knew it now; Rey was made for him. 

“We _were_ made for each other,” she surprised him by saying. Slowly, Rey sat up. She ran the back of her hand across her face, attempting to remove the lingering tears on her skin. “It was always meant to be.”

“What are you talking about?” Ben asked. 

“While I was in Kashyyyk, Maz took me—.”

Rey was interrupted by a persistent knocking on the main chamber door.

“That will be Rose with your food,” Ben told her. “Wait here. I’ll get it and then we can stay in the rest of the day.” 

“Just us?” 

He nodded, pleased to see a relieved smile on her face. “Just us.” 

Ben strolled out to greet Rose, making sure the door to his bed chambers was mostly closed. He knew Rey wouldn’t appreciate anyone seeing her in her current state. 

Opening the main door, he found Rose struggling to hold a tray piled high with selections. “I wasn’t sure what she would prefer, your highness.”

“I brought this,” offered Poe, holding a jug of water. 

“And this,” supplied Hux, who was carrying a pair of fur-lined slippers. 

Ben’s throat tightened. Hearing Rey mention his friends by name had been startling but seeing their concern was moving. “Thank you all.”

“How is she?” Rose asked as he took the tray from her. 

“Exhausted,” Ben answered honestly. “This will help. I’ll inform her of your presence.” 

“Don’t bother her. She needs rest,” Rose replied. 

“You both do,” Hux added. Rose and Poe nodded in agreement. 

“Here,” Poe said, helping tuck the slippers under Ben’s arm. “And this goes...” It took some creative maneuvering but, eventually, he had everything balanced in his arms. He thanked his friends once more and returned to Rey. 

He found her curled up on top of his bed. She had tucked the edges of his cloak underneath her, cocooning herself within it. Ben smiled. 

Quietly, he set the food down, followed by the jug of water. Rey could eat when she woke up. Right now, Ben would let her sleep. Rose was right. She needed it. 

As Ben placed the slippers on Rey’s side of the bed, he let out a yawn. He stretched his arms overhead and decided Hux was also correct. Ben grabbed a few blankets out of his trunk and carefully draped them over Rey. Then, with another yawn, he crawled in next to her. 

He fell asleep instantly. 

* * *

By the time Ben woke, the fire embers had died and cooled. The only light came from a pair of wall sconces on either side of the hearth. He blinked lazily and wondered what time it was. When he noticed Rey burrowed into his side, Ben decided the time didn’t matter. Somewhere between sleeping and awake, they shifted so Rey’s head nestled in the crook of his neck and his arms wound around her. Their bodies are curved into one another like a pair of jigsaw pieces sliding into place. 

Knowing that the moment was real, and not a product of their bond, heightened his awareness of their proximity. Ben felt the stirrings of arousal. He hastily shoved the urge down, reminding himself of Rey’s condition. The food remained on the table where he’d left it, along with the water. 

“Rey,” Ben called as he gently roused her. “You need to eat.” 

She made a humming noise. Her nose ticketed the column of his throat as she moved to gaze up at him. “We fell asleep.” 

“Yes,” he said with a grin. 

“Sorry.” 

Ben cupped her chin. “You don’t have to apologize. Not to me.” 

At his words, her skin instantly paled. The drastic change made her freckles appear darker, almost as if the night sky had been thrown in reverse and each one was a star. 

He released her and leaned away. “I’ll check the food.”

“Ben.” She grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. 

His response was formed but it never left his mouth. Rey surged forward and pressed her lips to his cheek. He froze. She stared at him, unblinking for a period that seemed to go on forever. Ben wanted to capture her lips with his own, surprise her the way she had stunned him, but he couldn’t move. 

Rey paled even more. Shaking her head, she slipped off the bed. “I’m going to my room to change,” she told him. 

Ben managed a nod, his head turning so he could follow her as she crossed the floor. Rey paused. She shot him a smile over her shoulder, then disappeared through the doorway. 

He buried his face in his hands. _Idiot_ , Ben chided himself. Though he wasn’t sure which crime was worse— not kissing Rey when he had the chance or scaring her so badly that she went running from the room. Ben groaned. He needed to speak with his father. Pair bonded or not, he was still unable to navigate the untamed waters of women. 

Wanting to maintain whatever shred of dignity he still had left, Ben went over to the table and inspected the food. 

Rose had covered most of it before carrying it upstairs. Thankfully, most of the dishes weren't spoiled. Cured meats, fruit, vegetables, cheese, rolls, and even a small bowl of freshly made butter rounded out the offering. There was a little bit of everything, meaning Rey would have her pick. Ben rarely refused anything the chef made. 

He divided up the items, making two plates, and poured water into a pair of empty goblets. The temperature of the chamber had dropped without the heat of the fire, so Ben crouched down to remedy the situation. He had just finished igniting the kindling when Rey returned. 

She’d changed into a fresh tunic and leggings. Her sleeve was rolled up on her right arm, showing the deep cut on her bicep. 

“Do you need help dressing it?” Ben asked.

“Do you mind?” 

“No.” 

He hurried to his washbasin, removing the soot from his hands before taking the jar of bacta ointment from Rey. She sat by the fire so he could see. 

Ben dipped his finger in the cool gel, removing a large dollop to smear along her wound. Once it was covered, he gathered up a clean strip of fabric and tied it around her arm. Rey watched him the entire time. She didn’t hiss in pain or flinch away. 

“Thank you,” she said quietly when he finished. 

Rey was close enough that it would barely take more than a step to close the distance between them. Ben considered it, his eyes falling to her lips. The color drained from her face again. He brushed the notion aside. 

“How are you feeling?” Ben asked as he busied himself with putting her medicine away. 

“Hungry,” she said with a light laugh. “I haven’t eaten since I left Kashyyyk.” 

“Is this alright?” he questioned, waving to the table. 

Rey’s eyes widened as she took in the plates of food. She picked up a cluster of grapes. “What is this?” 

“You’ve never had grapes?” Ben asked, taking a seat across from her. 

She stared at the purple fruit for a moment. “I’ve had raisins.” 

“Try them this way. It’s better,” Ben encouraged. 

Rey popped one in her mouth. Her eyes widened and her eyes lit up as she chewed. “It’s so juicy!” 

“That’s what happens when you don’t dry fruit,” Ben stated candidly. She reached across the table to smack his arm. “If you wanted to spar, all you had to do was ask,” he teased. 

Her face brightened. “We can do that?” 

“Of course. I train every day in the courtyard. You can join me tomorrow if you’re feeling up to it,” he offered. 

“Yes,” Rey's answer came instantly. 

“Don’t think I’ll go easy on you,” Ben warned with a smirk. 

“Likewise.” She winked. 

He almost choked on his ham and grabbed for his goblet. Rey pretended not to notice though he caught the way her shoulders jostled with her barely contained laugh. 

“Did you enjoy your time in Kashyyyk?” Ben inquired. 

“Considering I never meant to go there, yes,” Rey replied. “Maz and Chewie are the first mixed couple I’ve met. They seem happy together.” 

“They make it work. Sometimes I think they have a better marriage than my parents,” Ben admitted. 

“Because your mother made your father leave?” 

“There are a lot of reasons,” he said. 

“If it helps to talk about it, you can tell me,” Rey suggested. 

“Maybe some other time. Right now, I think you owe me a story,” Ben reminded her.

“Have you been to Bastet’s temple?” 

His brow furrowed. “Who?” 

“Maz called her the first Mistari. She was the prime shifter’s daughter. There is a temple for her beneath the main floor of the castle. Maz took me there. She gave me this,” Rey explained, holding out a double-bladed weapon Ben had never seen before. “She said as a daughter of R’iia and son of Horus, we were destined to meet.” 

“What?” Ben asked. He knew they were pair bonds but he had an inkling that wasn’t what Rey was referring to. 

“There was something else, a mosaic, in the wall of the temple. A prophecy was etched into the wall beneath it. Maz believes it means us,” Rey told him. 

“What did it say?” 

“It spoke of traveling beyond the horizon to restore balance.”

“Balance?” he repeated, not understanding. 

“I’ve been thinking about it ever since I left,” Rey continued. “Ben, Ahch-To is an island, right? What if my dreams are part of this and that’s why we need to go see the Dreamweaver? There must be something from my past that I’m meant to remember, something that we have to correct to end the unrest.” 

Ben licked his lips nervously. Maz knew Luke was his uncle. Why hadn’t she told Rey? 

“Was there anything else?” he asked. 

Rey nodded. “Maz’s healer, Aphra, milked me because I ordered her to,” she revealed. “Before we met, I blamed the Avians for my parents, especially your family. My anger got worse when Orri died. I wanted revenge and I blindly went looking for it where I shouldn’t have. I made a commitment to Delphi Kloda. That’s why I had to go back to Jakku and why I had Aphra take my venom.”

“You challenged their leader while you were defenseless?” 

Rey’s face hardened. “Do people assume you can’t fight without your talons?” 

“No.”

“Then why would you think I’m defenseless without my venom?” she returned. 

“Because Harter said milking leaves you weakened,” Ben countered. “It’s not the venom that concerns me, Rey. It’s the fact you went in there when you were barely able to stand a few hours before. I saw you, remember?” 

Her frustration dissipated. “You’re right,” Rey said softly. “I didn’t mean to make you worry. I just wanted to end things so I could—.” Abruptly, she cut herself off. 

“What?” 

“So I could see you,” she finished, not looking at him. Her cheeks lost their golden hue. 

He rose from his seat. “Rey, are you feeling alright? Should I summon Harter?” 

“What? Why?” she demanded, sounding both scared and hurt. 

“You keep getting pale. I don’t want you to faint again.” 

She blinked at him. Then, Rey laughed. “You Avians don’t know anything, do you?” 

“I’m confused,” Ben confessed, sitting down. 

“When a Serpentine blushes, we lose our pigmentation. Our skin lightens instead of darkens because of our blood flow,” she explained. 

Oh. _Oh._ Ben felt his face ignite. “So, just now...”

“Yes.” 

“And earlier when I dressed your wound.”

Rey nodded.

“And when you kissed me.” Ben didn’t know if she heard him. The only thing he could hear was his pulse thundering in his ears. 

With the same poise she held on the dance floor, Rey lifted out of her seat and stood over him. “Ben?” 

“Yes?”

She leaned closer. “Do you want to know another thing Avians don’t know?”

He tried to answer but all that came out was a garbled assortment of vowels. 

Rey brushed her fingers along the side of his face. “Avians don’t know the value of freedom. Being free means being able to do what you want, with who you want, when you want.” She dipped her head down. 

Ben’s eyes closed in anticipation. 

A series of loud knocks broke them apart. “Ben, it’s your mother. I need to speak with you. Now.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes:**  
>  \- [Harter Kalonia](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Harter_Kalonia)  
> \- [Bacta](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Bacta)  
> \- [Chelli Aphra](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Chelli_Lona_Aphra)  
> \- [Delphi Kloda](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Delphi_Kloda%27s_combat_school)  
> \- [Kashyyk](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Kashyyyk)  
> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major thanks to my beta, [ZailaRose](https://zailarose.tumblr.com/). She never ceases to amaze me with her wonderful insight. 
> 
> A special thank you to my alpha reader and dear friend, [Atchamb7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atchamb7/pseuds/Atchamb7/works).

The queen’s voice permeated the air, cutting through Rey with the sharp realization of what she’d been about to do. Shifting backward, Rey gave Ben the space to rise from his seat. 

There was tension in the air, not of two combatants locked in a struggle but of two parties skirting around change. The change was what Rey dreaded— dreaded and anticipated. For the first time since meeting Ben, Rey fully understood how he must have felt on the night they met. Her head buzzed with words left unsaid. Her skin itched with expectation, wishing for touches that had yet to come. And her heart— Rey hadn’t known it was capable of feeling so much. 

Ben stared at her. His lips were parted and his eyes appeared entirely black in the firelight. As the prince stood, he grabbed her wrist. “We’re not done yet.” 

She nodded, her throat too dry to respond verbally. How could a string of words cause her to feel so unhinged?

He released her and they made their way out of his bed chambers. When they reached the suite door, Ben paused. “It may be best if you wait over there,” he told her, indicating a space off to the side. “Unmarried pairs aren’t supposed to share quarters.” 

Rey restrained herself from making a face— _Avian prudes_ —but she did as he advised. 

The queen was nothing, if not determined. She had remained standing in the corridor until Ben opened the door. “Yes?” 

“You didn’t tell me that Maz hosted Rey at the Kashyyyk palace,” Leia chided.

“Where else would they have hosted her?” Ben asked incredulously. 

“ _Ben._ ” His mother’s tone held a weary tone. “We have not been allowed the opportunity to formally introduce Rey to the court as your intended. Having your pair bond hosted in a separate kingdom before your engagement is announced sends the wrong message.” 

“We are not engaged, mother.” 

Rey winced at his tone. She knew an engagement was what was expected of him. 

The pair bond was uncontrollable— the will of the gods. Marriage was a choice, one Rey had never thought to pursue. Initially, it felt like a death sentence. What meager freedoms she had as a Serpentine would cease to exist. She’d be required to follow Avian customs, play by their rules. Rey believed leaving her to die in the desert would be a more merciful fate. 

But Ben was different. 

His position as the heir to the throne was such a small part of who he was. Their talks, though brief, gave her a glimpse at the man beneath the crown. He hid his pain but spoke his mind. He showed compassion while not giving an inch. He was trustworthy yet unpredictable. Ben Solo was an intriguing paradox that Rey couldn’t wait to unravel. 

“You might as well be. It’s only a matter of time,” Leia insisted, her firm tenor catching Rey’s attention. “I plan on announcing it at Rey’s debutante ball.”

“Mother,” Ben groaned. “Now is not the time for a formal gathering. Rey is healing and—.”

“And once she has rested, she will need to be presented to the court. This is the most efficient way. We can make all the necessary introductions in a single evening, instead of parading her out to each courtier’s house. Don’t you agree?” 

Rey clenched her hands. It had been mere hours since Leia had admitted to having a hand in Orri’s death. There was no remorse in her. The queen continued to pursue her agenda, regardless of those hurt in the process, including her son. Rey didn’t appreciate the way she spoke to Ben. Leia’s words were weighted with intention. She was pushing her beliefs on her heir and Rey despised it. 

“I’ll speak with her,” Ben relented, “but if she disagrees with this approach, you will find an alternative. Is that understood?” 

Rey smirked. The queen didn’t hold power over her son. 

“I’ll expect your answer at breakfast tomorrow morning. The sooner we reach an agreement, the quicker I will be able to organize the event so make sure you don’t conveniently forget to talk it over,” Leia remarked, stiffly. 

“If that is all you came to say...,” Ben trailed off, prompting her to leave. 

“One more thing,” the queen answered. She handed a stack of neatly folded blankets across the threshold. “I brought these for Rey. She’s cold-blooded so I thought it would be an appropriate peace offering.”

“No thanks,” Rey refused, stepping into view. 

Leia’s eyes widened. “Benjamin Amidala-Organa Solo, this is not proper behavior. I could overlook the Kashyyyk visit on the basis that Rey isn’t familiar with our customs, but this!” She made a sound of indignation. “Not married, not engaged, and barely present. This isn’t the type of behavior I’d expect of the future queen.” 

Rey scoffed. “Coming from you, I’d take that as a compliment.” 

She turned on her heel and returned to the confines of Ben’s bedroom. If Leia wanted Rey to become a fine Avian lady, she would need to become accustomed to disappointment. Rey had no intention of altering her behavior. She’d been born a Serpentine, raised a Serpentine, and she would die a Serpentine. She would not disregard her people or her culture— not for the court and certainly not for Leia Organa.

Agitated, Rey grabbed the fire iron and prodded one of the logs. Sparks leaped into the air, dancing for a second before fading with the rising smoke. 

“Feel any better?” Ben asked as he closed the bed chamber door behind him. 

“No,” she replied. “You’re mother is lucky that Avians and Serpentines settle their disagreements differently.” 

“Don’t let her fondness for soirees mislead you. She’s been known to smack Poe and Hux around,” he cautioned. 

Rey laughed. “I’d like to see that.” 

“If you stay here long enough, you will. It’s a common enough occurrence.” 

Smiling at him over her shoulder, Rey said, “Alright.” 

Ben’s cheeks flushed and she noticed his hair shift as his feathers fluttered. “Um, are you still hungry?”

Rey considered teasing him about it. She was eager to see what kind of reaction could be provoked. Leia’s impromptu visit had riled her up. Yet, Rey didn’t want to sacrifice the progress she’d made with Ben over something as trivial as a few ruffled feathers. Though he was strong, she got the sense that he took what people said to heart. Rey didn’t want him to have a reason to doubt her sincerity. 

So she reclaimed her seat and collected a handful of grapes. “I’m always hungry.” 

Ben’s pallor returned to normal. He sat across from her, slicing up pieces of cheese and different types of meat. When he offered some to Rey, she declined. 

Food in the desert was composed of basic ingredients. Bread, cereal, nuts, and smoked meats were the base for many meals. They were as dry as the unforgiving sands. Fresh, plump fruits such as grapes were a rarity. Rey found herself taking every opportunity to savor them. 

“I’ll remember that for next time,” Ben commented as he watched her lick the juices off her fingers. His face has turned a brilliant shade of crimson. Rey paled, belatedly realizing how she must look. Hastily, she snatched up a napkin. “I thought you’d be carnivorous,” he added. 

“Fresh meat is difficult to come by. We mostly lived off grains and the occasional barrel of goat’s milk,” Rey told him. “If we were lucky enough to come across lamb or chicken, it was usually cured.”

“Tomorrow, I’ll have the chef prepare a steak for you. When cooked properly, it is the juiciest meat there is,” Ben said. 

“Speaking of being proper, what’s the chance of your mother backing down from announcing our impending nuptials to the kingdom?” Rey asked. 

Ben’s knife clattered to the floor. She stared at him, surprised the question caused such turmoil to flicker across his face. He swallowed audibly then bent over to pick up his utensil. “Well, we’re not engaged so...”

“But we will be, right?” 

“I— yeah, I mean, I’d like to be but I haven’t officially asked you yet because I thought you wanted to wait— which is fine. We just met and most pair bonds take time to acclimate before marriage,” he explained. 

“I do think we should get to know each other better,” Rey confirmed. “I’m coming to terms with the idea that my entire existence has been planned for me. I’d like to think that my life is determined by my choices, not the will of the gods.”

“At the same time, I’m realizing that this thing,” she waved her hand at the space between them, “is bigger than the two of us. This bond we share, the prophecy— they are connected. We were chosen for a purpose. I think our destiny is more than any one person can bear. Our parents tried but...” She lost the words, unable to continue. 

Ben reached across the table to hold her hand. “Our parents had their chance. Now it’s our turn.”

“I don’t know what’s going to happen,” Rey admitted. 

“I don’t either but whatever we face, we’ll face it together,” he promised. 

Rey told herself she wouldn’t tease him. She hadn’t been prepared for how addictive it was to make him blush. The ghost of a smile toyed with her lips. “Because we’ll be engaged?” 

He made a choking sound as the color bloomed to the tips of his ears. The appendages which caused him grief were the ones Rey found most endearing. “Do you want to be engaged?” 

“I’ve never thought about it before,” she confessed.

“I’m sure men visited the Guild to see you,” Ben remarked with a hint of jealousy. 

She shrugged and dropped his hand. “Maybe but I never paid attention to anyone in the crowd.” _Until you_ , Rey thought. She never told Ben that she saw him before he intervened in the alleyway. 

He’d been at the back table, flanked on both sides by his friends. Despite his armor, Rey had been drawn to him. Those hauntingly dark eyes called to her from across the room. The beat of the drums was rhythmic; the cadence of her heart was not. 

While his companions enjoyed their mead, he scanned the room, leaving his mug untouched. When his eyes landed on her face, Rey gasped. She felt their sudden connection as a tangible thing. Then the drums took up a new beat and she remembered what she was doing on the dais. 

Long after her dance concluded, Rey’s mind lingered on his dark gaze. It clouded her thoughts, driving her out of the Guild for fresh air— and directly into his arms. 

There was no denying they were meant to be together. 

“Since your mother will host this event whether we give her our blessing or not, I think we need to talk it over. For starters, how do you feel about marriage?” Rey asked. 

Ben chuckled, running a hand through his hair. 

“What?” she questioned. 

“This is not how I envisioned tonight going,” he said. 

“Ever since I arrived, everyone has been telling me I’ll be queen by the time of your coronation,” Rey pointed out, “which means we have a month— one month to find answers about our bond and one month to get to know each other.”

“You don’t have to accept the crown or the title. If you prefer to wait until you’re sure there is no one else you’d rather—.”

“I don’t want anyone else. I want you.” 

“Oh.”

Rey ignored his nervous expression. She could feel how pleased he was across their bond. She pressed on before he could overthink it. “Obviously, you’ve thought about marriage before. You planned on marrying your pair bond as soon as you found her, right? You’re a prince about to ascend the throne; you need an heir.”

“You make it sound like a task.”

“Isn’t it? There are only so many ways to ensure that power remains held by a certain family.” 

Ben scratched the back of his neck. “I suppose but that’s not what I experienced. My father wasn’t anyone of fortune or power yet my mother married him.” 

“She already had power,” Rey pointed out. 

“Yes, so what could she hope to gain by marrying him other than love?” he countered.

“I don’t know,” she replied. “I’m not saying she doesn’t love him, only that the practice has been primarily to control who has the power.”

“You don’t like marriage,” Ben surmised. 

“I don’t like the idea of giving up myself to be someone’s something,” she clarified. 

“That’s not what marriage is,” he returned. Rey stared at him expectantly. Ben cleared his throat and continued. “A marriage is a partnership. It’s a relationship where both parties have decided to proclaim their fidelity to one another, like the vow a knight takes to his lord. It’s a binding contract based on a mutual decision to be faithful, honest, and devoted. The purpose is not to impose shackles or restraints. The ceremony is meant to provide a comrade to stand at your side, a confidant to trust your innermost thoughts with, and a companion to share your bed at night.”

Rey paled. Her mind filled with unbidden images of her golden scales glinting in the firelight against Ben’s obsidian feathers. She picked up her goblet and took a long sip of water, hoping the motion hid her face. 

“Do you remember how your parents acted? They were married,” Ben reminded her. 

Her thoughts drifted to Jedha. Their house had been a modest dwelling but there was always food on the table and a song to put her to sleep. Her father cooked, humming tunes from his youth. Her mother taught her how to read and write, smiling when Rey succeeded. It was a home. Her parents had made it that way. 

“They worked as a team,” she shared. 

“We can too.” 

“That’s not what I’m concerned about,” Rey told him. “You are a good man with a good heart.” 

“What is it then?”

“Everything else. Everyone else,” she answered. “I’m not the type of woman the court will see as fit to rule. My scales aside, I have no idea how to lead.” 

“That’s not true,” Ben said. 

“You’ve grown up knowing who you are and what you will do with your life. You’ve been educated, trained for your role. Me— I’ve been living day to day, never quite sure where I belonged.” 

“With me,” he assured her, taking her hand once more. “Your place is with me, Rey.” 

She smiled. “Maybe we should board a boat to Ahch-To and never come back.” 

Ben’s expression went from hopeful to worried. “There’s something about the Dreamweaver that I need to tell you.” 

“What is it?” 

“Luke, Luke Skywalker, he’s my uncle.” 

Rey gaped. “Your uncle? As in—.”

“As in my mother’s twin.”

She cursed, shifting backward in her chair. Ben leaned forward, maintaining his hold on her hand. “Maz didn’t tell me. Does she know?”

“Yes, but I’m sure she had a reason for it. In any case, my uncle left Alderaan fifteen years ago. He’s been on that island ever since,” Ben explained. 

“Why?” she asked. He pursed his lips. Rey felt pain and regret flow across their bond. She squeezed his hand. “What happened?” 

“I woke one night to find him standing over me. It was late. My oil lamps had all but burned out. I thought he was Sn— someone else. I grabbed the dagger I kept under my pillow and attacked him. I didn’t realize at the time, but Luke was reading me. At the last second, he moved. It wasn’t until he yelled my name that I recognized who he was. I apologized but the next day he was gone. That was the last time I ever saw him.” 

“Ben.” Rey was out of her chair before his name left her lips. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, standing between his thighs to embrace him. 

He rested his forehead against her chest as his arms loops around her waist. “It was my fault he left.” 

“No,” she quickly replied. “You couldn’t have known.” 

Rey wanted to ask why he had kept a dagger under his pillow. Surely the crown prince would have guards watching over him. Why had he felt the need to be armed, even in sleep?

“Ben—.”

“Your arm,” he interrupted. She glanced down to see her bandage had begun to unravel. “It needs to be redressed.” 

With a nod, Rey stepped back. She watched as Ben silently cleaned her cut, applied the bacta, and tied a clean strip of fabric around her bicep. No emotions trickled across the bond. For the first time since they’d met, Rey felt Ben close himself off from her. 

“It’s late,” he said when he finished. “You need to rest. We can talk more in the morning.” 

As Ben laid with his back to her, Rey wondered if traveling to Ahch-To would strengthen their relationship or destroy it. 

* * *

_“Have you reviewed your history?”_

_“Yes, sir,” a dutiful voice answered. Even in youth, Ben’s voice was too deep to be mistaken as hers. Rey gazed up into the eyes of the vulture who had ordered the death of her parents. The same vulture she’d seen in her dreams as a child._

_But this wasn’t a dream; it was a memory._

_“We shall see,” the vulture sneered. “What was the cause of the Great War?”_

_“Separating a bonded pair.”_

_“No.” A fist slammed down on the desk before her. She jumped. “But sir, removing Padme Amidala from Anakin Skywalker—.”_

_“His name was Vader,” snarled the vulture. “I do not want to hear any other name when you are referring to him.”_

_“He was my grandfather. I’ll call him what I want, Snoke,” young Ben insisted._

_“Your grandfather was a mass-murderer. Is that the legacy you wish to leave behind as well, young Solo?”_

_“No, but I think it’s unfair—.”_

_“You think what is unfair? Vader chose his path. He slaughtered thousands during his conquest for a new world. He was a mad dog who was put down. You would do well to remember that instead of putting stock in any falsities you’ve heard from the maids,” Snoke snapped._

_“They said he loved her, that all he wanted was to be reunited with her,” Ben continued._

_“Then perhaps it is your grandmother who is to blame for the Great War.”_

_“Take that back,” Ben demanded, fisting his small hands on top of his desk._

_“I tire of this,” the vulture said with an annoyed sigh. He turned away from his pupil to open a scroll. “You will write a hundred lines on the true cause of the Great War and—.”_

_“Take it back. That’s an order!”_

_Snoke glared at him. “Excuse me?”_

_“Take it back or I’ll tell my mother you’re teaching blasphemy,” Ben threatened._

_“Will you?” the old man quipped. “After last week’s fiasco with those two fools you call friends, I don’t think your word holds much weight.”_

_“She’s my mother.” Ben’s voice wavered. Rey could feel his doubt as his tutor’s words sunk in._

_“She is the queen first and your mother second. She tasked me with preparing you to ascend to the throne. That is what I shall do,” Snoke promised._

_“You’re a liar,” grumbled Ben._

_“In this classroom, and elsewhere, you will respect your elders, Prince Solo.”_

_“I don’t respect men like you.”_

_Snoke rounded on him faster than either he or Rey thought possible. A burning sensation erupted across her— Ben’s —cheek. It took Rey a moment to realize why. Snoke had struck Ben._

_Bastard, she seethed, baring her fangs only to find she had none._

_“Now, are you quite finished?” Snoke inquired warningly._

_“You’ll pay for that,” Ben responded, standing. He maneuvered around his desk and made for the classroom door._

_“Where do you think you’re going?” Snoke hissed, grabbing him by the arm._

_“Release me!”_

_Snoke leered at him. “You still have lessons, boy.”_

_“No!”’_

Rey woke with a gasp. She shot up in bed, her hand rising to her cheek. A phantom pain, mirroring the damage inflicted upon Ben’s younger self, stung like a brand but showed no physical mark.

A cry to her right made her jolt. 

“Ben? Ben!” She grabbed him by the shoulders. “Ben, wake up.” 

“Rey?”

“Ben.” She wrapped herself around him, one hand in his hair and one on his back. Rey felt his lungs expand with each tense breath as he came out of the memory. She carded her fingers through his hair, dragging them slowly along the curve of his skull to where his feathers gathered at the nape of his neck. “He hurt you.” 

“It was a long time ago,” Ben said, trying to brush it off.

“You’re always taking care of me. Let me take care of you,” she insisted before he could pull away. 

With his next exhale he seemed to melt into her. She felt his emotions cut through her. There was a churn of self-loathing that Rey wished she knew how to remove. He struggled to contain all of it— the fear of Snoke, the regret for not informing his parents sooner, the shame of not being strong enough to fight him off. 

“Ben, he’s a cruel, vicious man. You were a child.”

“That didn’t stop you,” he retorted.

Rey leaned away, staring at him. “What?” 

“Ahsoka told me about how you fought off Plutt and his men.” 

She scowled. “That’s different.” 

“Why?” 

“You were born here. The palace is your birthright, a sanctuary. You were meant to be safe here, surrounded by family and armored guards. Jakku,” she paused, shaking her head, “is a town where nothing is safe. I was strong because I had to be because I had no one but myself to watch my back.”

He fell silent, ruminating on her words. Rey resumed caressing his back and trailing her fingers through his thick tresses. With each pass, he appeared less tense. She felt the layers of emotions shift, slowly coming under his control. 

“You do take care of me,” Ben startled her by saying. “You took on an entire horde of assassins to protect me.”

Rey smiled. “It’s more of a den than a horde.” 

“Are you always going to have to get the last word in?” 

“Yes.” 

Ben chuckled and tightened his arms around her. “I think I can live with that.” 

“Good, because we still have to discuss what we’re going to say to your mother.”

He groaned, ducking his face so his forehead was pressed to her collarbone. “I wonder if I can convince Harter to tell her we are sick.” 

“I wouldn’t count on it,” Rey replied. 

“I hope my dad is back from Kashyyyk,” Ben remarked. 

“Will he be able to help?” Rey questioned. 

“He won’t be able to get us out of it if that’s what you’re asking, but he should be able to keep my mother from turning the event into one of her projects,” Ben answered. 

“Projects? I don’t like the sound of that.” 

“Her last gala went on for twelve full hours. We ended up hosting more than half the guests because of how much wine was poured. Poe and Hux had a laugh over it but I had to play the generous host all evening. It was severely boring,” he explained. 

“Well, we could liven things up,” Rey suggested with a sly grin. 

Ben tilted his head to gaze up at her. “What did you have in mind?” 

* * *

She was relieved to find Han had returned to Alderaan. As daunting as breakfast seemed, seeing Han’s roguish smirk at the end of the table made her feel welcomed. 

“Rey!” He stood as she neared and came around to hug her. “I’m glad to see you arrived safely. When Maz told us you’d left, I was worried.” 

“Maz wouldn’t have let me leave if I wasn’t well enough to travel,” Rey assured him.

Han frowned. “Well enough? Were you sick?”’

“Tired,” Ben provided, appearing at her side. “Welcome back.”

Father and son embraced. Rey smiled, glad to see the two happily reunited. Up close, she noticed similarities such as the placement of their dimples and the set of their jaws.

“Good to be back,” Han said, patting his son on the shoulder.

They broke apart, Han sitting at the head of the table with Leia on his right and Ben and Rey seated to his left.

“So what have you two been up to?” he asked as the servants brought forth milk, tea, coffee, and an assortment of fresh fruit juices.

“We visited Harter and mom played inquisitor.”

“I hosted Rey in my parlor. Don’t be so dramatic,” Leia scolded. Then to Han, she said accusingly, “He gets that from you.”

“Probably,” Han agreed, winking at Rey.

Ben instructed a servant to pour her a cup of tea. Rey thanked the girl, who couldn’t have been more than sixteen. The servant bowed her head with a soft ‘your highness’ and hurried to the kitchens. She reappeared seconds later along with a teenage boy. Both carried a plate in each hand. They set one in front of each member at the table.

“Thank you,” Rey said, smiling at the girl. She made eye contact this time, attempting a smile of her own.

“Thank you, Bebe. You and Deo can be dismissed.”

“Yes, your majesty.” Bebe curtsied and exited the chamber.

“They seem young,” Rey commented.

“They’re orphans,” Leia informed her. “We employ as many as we can. I’d rather they live here with a sturdy roof over their heads and ample resources.”

“Are they paid?”

“Of course,” Leia replied. “They are free to do what they want with their earnings. For instance, your handmaiden, Rose, and her sister bought a parcel of land a few years ago. They own the orchard that produced these apples.” Leia gestured to the slices of ripe fruit on each of their plates.

“I didn’t realize.”

“You should show Rey the gardens,” Han recommended to Ben.

“She has lessons to attend,” Leia reminded sternly.

“Yeah, yeah, we know, Princess,” Han replied, dismissing her comment with a wave of his hand. “She can get on with them afterward. The girl’s a quick study, or so I hear.”

Rey smirked. “Lando?”

Han chuckled. “Can’t blame a guy for checking up on his future daughter-in-law.”

She turned to look at Ben, who was blushing bashfully. “Like father, like son, huh?”

“Yep,” Han agreed, spearing an apple slice with his knife. Leia made a displeased remark that everyone else ignored. “The kid’s a chip off the ol’ block. Just glad he got his smarts from his mother.”

“Me too,” Rey said honestly.

The table fell quiet. The Solo men watched as Leia stared at Rey. She returned the queen’s gaze. “Ben has a unique perspective on the conditions in Jakku and Serpentine culture. I would applaud his education but I don’t believe his former tutor taught him compassion. I think it was you.”

Leia blinked, slightly flustered by the turn of events. “As you are aware, my father was Serpentine. While I didn’t agree with his politics, I met many honorable Serpentine after him, including your parents and your neighbor, Bodhi Rook.”

“Bodhi.” Rey saw a man’s face appear in her mind’s eye. He had a kind face, kind but sad. It was decorated in coarse, dark hair which he had pulled back. “I remember him.”

“Does he still live in Jedha?” Ben asked, placing his hand over hers.

“I believe so. I have no reason to think otherwise,” Leia answered.

“We’ll visit him, see if he knows anything about your parents,” Ben decided. “We can pass through on our way to Ahch-To.”

“Ahch-To?” Leia questioned. “When are you planning to travel there?”

“As soon as possible,” Rey told her. “I need to speak with your brother.”

“Absolutely not,” Leia refused. Rey tensed. Ben gripped her hand harder than he meant to. “We have an engagement party to throw, a wedding ceremony to plan, and all on top of Ben’s coronation. No. You two have to stay in Alderaan.”

“Mother—.”

“If you think I’m going to let you two go traipsing around the kingdom days before you are crowned king and queen, you’re wrong. You both might as well carry targets on your backs,” Leia went on, agitatedly.

“That won’t change after the coronation,” Ben argued.

“We can train to fight together,” Rey suggested.

Leia sat back and rubbed her temples. “Ben, Rey, please don’t ask this of me.”

Rey was taken aback by her tone. This was not the authoritative regal timbre she was used to hearing from the queen. These words were spoken with the heart of a worried mother.

“Ben, you are my only child and Rey, I hope that one day, you’ll understand the sacrifices I’ve made for my son. Perhaps then you will not cast me as the villain in your mind,” Leia said imploringly. “I don’t wish to lose you— either of you, so please don’t ask me to risk your lives.”

“Mom.” Ben went around to the queen’s side of the table to console her while Rey sat staring at her forgotten breakfast. After her parent’s death, only Ahsoka had demonstrated such a level of concern. Leia’s pleas stunned Rey into silence.

In speaking with Ben about what she’d seen in his memories, Rey had come to the conclusion that Leia, though headstrong and opinionated, was a leader. She had made mistakes, many in relation to her son. Despite that, Rey found Ben respected her. He had shared his fondest memories of his mother, including how she played with his hair to help him fall asleep. Through his eyes, she was finally able to see Leia Organa the woman, instead of Leia Organa the Queen of Alderaan. 

They may not agree on much but when it came to Ben’s safety, Rey knew she had his best interests at heart. Rey couldn’t fault Leia for that. 

“I’ll attend lessons,” she announced, “on the condition that Ben and I be able to travel to Ahch-To after his coronation. If you need a cover-up for our whereabouts, tell the court we’re away on our honeymoon.” 

All eyes at the table turned to her. No one stared at her with more disbelief than Ben. 

“Mother, may we be excused?” he asked, never tearing his gaze from Rey.

“Yes, of course,” Leia replied, surprise elevating her pitch. 

“I’ll show you the gardens,” Ben offered, though they both knew that was not his purpose in leading her from the room. 

He didn’t speak as he ushered her down the stairs and through the main floor corridors. Rey reflected on the last few days. So much had happened that she was beginning to think she had never truly lived until Ben entered her life. The thought sprouted a fountain of guilt and she paused, grabbing his wrist. He came to a halt, amber eyes scanning her face to determine what was wrong. 

“Ben, there’s something I need to tell you.” Rey took a deep breath and hoped her honesty wouldn’t change his opinion of her. “ Last night, I spoke of the challenge but what I didn’t explain was what I challenged Bazine over. It was you. Delphi Kloda tasked me with killing the heir of Alderaan— you.” 

His face didn’t change. He didn’t yell or call for his guards. He just stood there, watching her. Rey listened for screaming across their link or a wave of disappointment to hit. Neither occurred. Ben’s end of the bond was silent. Her heart fluttered nervously in her chest. 

“How long have you known?” she asked. 

“Since the day you left. While I was in Jakku, I spoke with Jannah and Lando,” he revealed.

Her brow creased. She hadn’t realized her friends knew about her mission. Shame washed over her. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I knew you would when you felt that you could trust me.” 

Rey felt her throat constrict. He had unwavering confidence in her. She had doubted him the entire time they had been together, yet Ben had remained convinced they were meant be. He hadn’t allowed anything— her designation, her past, or her attitude deter him. He remained committed. From this day forward, she vowed to strive to be the same. 

It wouldn’t be a simple task. She’d been groomed to loathe all Avians, to trust no one but herself. Yet, if there was ever a time to question her habits, it was now. Change was coming. With Ben, Rey could ensure what changes did occur were positive ones. 

When she spoke, her voice cracked. “You said you weren’t a patient man."

“Choosing to spend your life with someone makes you want to be a better person,” Ben replied, brushing tears from her cheek with a swipe of his thumb. “Let me be that person for you, Rey.”

“Are you proposing?” she asked with a watery laugh. 

“I suppose I am. Are you accepting?” 

“I suppose I am.” 

“Does this mean I can finally kiss you?”

Rey answered by grabbing his tunic and pulling him down to meet her lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes:**  
>  \- [Kashyyyk](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Kashyyyk)  
> \- [Orri](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Orri_Tenro)  
> \- [Ahch-To](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ahch-To)  
> 


End file.
